He Continued
by LongHairedMan
Summary: Sequel to They Returned. Cutter will continue his journey to stop Naraku and save the future. But with many things still unexplained, all bets are off. This is a 4 part series that re-writes the tv shows events starting at right before the final act to the end of the final act.
1. Chapter 1

***Previously In They Returned***

Cutter jumped into the tank and looked around until he noticed the bomb. When his eyes met the timer it read ***00:10*** and Cutter practically jumped to it smashing his head of the top of the tank. "ow" Cutter let out as he held his head and put in the code ***2061***.

***Bomb Disarmed with 5 seconds left***

"Cutter did you do it?" a voice asked from outside and Cutter shouted "Yea I got it" before pressing the button to change the bomb back into a black cube.

***30 Minutes Later***

"You do realize that he's going to kill me right?" Cutter asked the group as he walked towards Sesshōmaru who was still on the ground. "Just do it" The group stated with unimpressed looks due to the bomb having 5 seconds left. Cutter sighed as he crouched beside Sesshōmaru. "No hard feelings?" Cutter asked Sesshōmaru and he just gave Cutter a look of "im going to kill you the first chance I get." "That's what I thought" Cutter said out loud as he reached for the first arrow.

***2 Hours Later***

"Sir how did you know that the sacred shell wouldn't kill Kikyo?" Smoke asked and Inuyasha who was right behind them added "I'd like to know that too." "Well...I didn't, I figured that Naraku would kill her anyway so-" Cutter almost fully answered when Inuyasha's fist smacked against his head. "Your lucky Kikyo's still alive" Inuyasha stated and Cutter rubbed his head as he told Inuyasha "Why don't you go clean yourself or something. I heard dogs like that" Inuyasha gained an irritated look and was about to strike Cutter again when Cutter pointed towards Kagome. Inuyasha looked over to see Kōga holding Kagome hand giving the usual speech. Inuyasha grunted at Cutter before running over to Kagome.

***30 Minutes Later***

"Go live your lives. If you come with me your only going to see more death and destruction." Cutter explained. "But sir" Smoke was about to finish when Cutter told him "no, and don't call me sir anymore. My name is Cutter." "Well bye si- Cutter" Smoke said before he and the rest of the men walked off. "Cutter, come on!" Inuyasha shouted from behind and Cutter smiled. "Ya ya im coming."

**He Continued**

**Violent Welcoming**

**Series 1**

**The events of episode 163 will take place during this Chapter.**

***Bone-Eater's Well***

"Ill be back in a day or two" Cutter told the group as he walked towards the bone eaters well. "Hopefully longer" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome who was right next to him asked "what's your problem?" "You don't remember?!" Inuyasha asked and Kagome thought about it until she remembered the prank Cutter and Shippo pulled on Inuyasha.

***2 Hours Before***

"Look at that" Cutter told Inuyasha as he pointed towards the pond. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't see anything" Inuyasha stated as he moved closer to the pond. Suddenly Cutter kicked Inuyasha into the pond and when Inuyasha swam up he noticed Cutter laughing. "we'll see how funny it is when I drag you in here!" Inuyasha shouted as he made his way towards where Cutter was standing. "Shippo now!" Cutter yelled and out of no where came Shippo's smashing top. The top landed in the centre of the pond and expanded. "Nice try Shippo next time-" Inuyasha stop talking when he notice himself going around and around the pond that was now a whirlpool. Shippo and Cutter were now both next to each other laughing so hard they couldn't stand. "That's what I call a full body swirly" Cutter forced out while in a fit of laughter.

***Back At The Present***

Kagome giggled a little and Inuyasha who was hovering over her with a dark look asked "what's so funny?" "I think your just jealous that Shippo and Cutter get along so well" Kagome told him and Inuyasha turn his back to her saying "I am not." "Cutter are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Kagome asked ignoring the argument Inuyasha was trying to pull her into. "No, I need to do this alone" Cutter stated before jumping in the well.

***The Ship***

Cutter climbed out of the well only to be met by 20 armed guards all pointing rifles, 50 cal machine guns and other weapons at him. Instantly Cutter raised his arms straight up to signal he wasn't going to fight. After a few moments an older man walked out toward him which Cutter assumed this was the ranking officer. The man stopped about 5 feet away with a look of anger and Cutter smiled stating "I bought the nuke back." The man's expression didn't change and after a few moments he ordered "take him to the brig." 2 soldiers started to move towards Cutter and unexpectedly the A.C.E. opened with the A.I. saying "Sorry Private Cutter but by article 534, It states that-" "Yea I know what article 534 is no need to explain" Cutter retorted as he crawled out of the A.C.E.. Cutter was still hurt from the past events and the 2 soldier found that they where helping Cutter limp to the brig.

***A Few Hours Later***

"And this should do it" the doctor said as he injected Cutter with a the last needle. "Thanks doc, my bodies starting to feel less broken." Cutter said with a smile and the doctor explained "now those shots should help your body fix itself in a day or 2 but before that just take it easy." The jail cell opened and the doctor walked out but to Cutter's surprise it didn't close. "Get up and put this on" The soldier told Cutter as he threw a NAA Army uniform at him. Cutter looked closer to see it was just like they one he had at the Tokyo base and it even had his medals on it. "Before he does that I have to ask some questions" a woman stated and the soldier who was holding open the cell door replied "yes ma'am." Once Cutter seen her he could tell who she was from the family photo he seen on Richard Botcans desk.

"Hi im Jen Botcans. Did you know my father?" Jen asked and Cutter answered "yea without him I wouldn't be alive" Jen smiled before she remembered why she came her in the first place. Jen walked into the cell and sat on the bed next to Cutter. "Did Kagome tell you about the old touchscreen device?" Jen asked and Cutter looked at her with confusion shaking his head. Jen then explained Kagome's dream, the 2 items she woke up with and then about what the A.I. told them. "So you telling me im the cause for the war" Cutter asked trying to follow along and Jen explain "that's what I thought until you climbed out of the well with the unexploded nuke. Time should have changed when Kagome and the rest stopped you." "What the hell is taking so long" the older man know as Captain shouted as he walked into the brig. "Sorry Captain I was just asking the Private here some questions" Jen informed the Captain and the Captain ordered "well enough of that. Cutter hit the showers and Jen get to the research lab." Both Jen and Cutter let out "yes sir" before following the Captain's orders.

***An Hour Later***

Cutter was now in the Captain's office standing at attention when the Captain let out "at ease." Cutter relaxed and waiting for the Captain to speak again. "Let me just get this out of the way. If i had anyone other then you who I could send threw that well, your ass would be in space right now" the Captain explained and Cutter who was dumbstruck by this stated "well thank you sir." "That's not a complement" the Captain said and Cutter just stared at him. "Now that we got that out of the way your being promoted to Sergeant" the Captain stated with a scowl and Cutter narrowed his eyes on the Captain. "Why? you just said you wanted me-" Cutter was about to finish when the Captain jumped in "I know what I said Cutter. Im promoting you because im not going to have a damn Private be the only chance at stopping this war from ever happening!" The Captain then threw the soldier patch for Sergeant at Cutter saying "put it on." Cutter put on the patch and saluted.

"One last thing, The people in the science division have informed me that these 'sacred jewel shards' give off a lot of electrical energy. These things could be the key to stopping Naraku in our time." the Captain explained and Cutter who knew where he was going asked "so you want me to get as many as I can and bring them back?" "Exactly, they told me you were smart" the Captain stated with a smile. "But sir, what if say that Kagome has a number of them" Cutter asked hoping he wouldn't say what he thought he would say. The Captain laughed before stating "shes a 15 year old girl. Just take them from her." This was exactly what Cutter hoped the Captain wasn't going to say. "what about Inuyasha?" Cutter asked while looking at the floor. "Don't worry we'll seal up the well once you bring back all the jewel shards" the Captain reassured him and Cutter stated with a small voice "I don't think I can follow those orders." "What did you just say?! May I remind you Sergeant that your already on thin ice. I suggest you don't test my patience" the Captain warned and Cutter let out "yes sir."

***The Next Morning***

Jen was doing something in the labs when Cutter walked in. "Cutter I see you made it out of the lions den alive" Jen said jokingly and Cutter smiled saying "I got promoted to Sergeant." "Well congratulations Sergeant John Cutter" Jen said while walking over to Cutter. "Thanks" Cutter said and Jen responded "well you earned it, I seen all of the video recordings from the touchscreen device." After a few moments Cutter stopped smiling and instead gained a look of sadness. "What's wrong Cutter?" Jen asked noticing his expression change and Cutter just said "lets go get something to drink."

***30 Minutes Later***

Cutter and Jen were now sitting in the mess hall drinking coffee going over what happened in the Captain's office. "So the captain told you to steal Kagome's jewel shards?" Jen asked while taking a sip of her coffee and Cutter explained "well not right away. What he said was more like, go get all the jewel shards and if Kagome is the only person between you and the rest of them. Take them by any means necessary." "I see and what do you plan to do?" Jen asked and Cutter just sighed and sat back in his chair saying "I don't know." "Wait you don't sound surprised by this" Cutter stated and Jen met Cutter's eyes and explained "I have worked with the man for many years and I know if sees anyway of stopping Naraku, he wont let anything stop him." Cutter heard what Jen said but her eyes where telling him that she was playing a part in this too.

**If you haven't realized yet (my fault if you didn't) Cutter has the ability to see deception and defining factors about people by looking in their eyes. Without giving to much away its linked to his demon blood but at this point he doesn't really understand it.**

"thanks anyway" Cutter told her he got up and left the mess hall.

***The Bone-Eater's Well***

"Close the A.C.E." Cutter said out loud and the A.C.E. suit closed. "Helmet down!" Cutter yelled and on of the solider standing behind him stated "Sir." Cutter turned around to see a large cart with his 25mm rifle, basket full of grenades and a box full of C4. "Thank you" Cutter said before starting to attach some grenades to his chest and grabbed his 25mm rifle to put on his back. Cutter turned around and jumped down the well.


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

**Karma**

**Based on the events of episode 164.**

"AHH IT'S THE WHITE DEATH!" one of the villagers screamed as soon he seen Cutter walking into the village. Cutter sighed and thought to himself "The 3rd village today. I should really start getting use to this." Cutter continued to walk in a straight line while all the villagers where scrambling around trying to hide. After walking half way threw the village Cutter noticed a boy in his path who was too scared to move. The boy was on the ground and Cutter stopped right in front of him. Cutter kneed down and grabbed the boy helping him to his feet. "Get away from my son you monster!" an older man yelled as he charged at Cutter with a broom. Before the man could hit Cutter, he grabbed the broom and said "take your son." The man looked confused but did what Cutter told him and ran away with the boy in his arms. Cutter looked up to see dark clouds gathering in the sky at a village some distance away and thought "ah their they are."

***Inuyasha Group***

"HEY, are you forgetting someone. Remember me your fox bait" Shippo screamed as he sat tide up and hanging from a tree. "Shippo hurry up and come down from there or where leaving you behind" Inuyasha said still feeling the effects of the scent beads and Shippo just glared at him with evil thoughts. "Cutter! Help me!" Shippo yelled and everyone looked over to see Cutter with a look of confusion on his face and walking towards them. "why is Shippo tied up?" Cutter asked as he walked over to the tree and group looked at Inuyasha before saying "you don't want to know." "Left blade on" Cutter yelled as he swung his arm at the tree. Cutter's blade cut the rope holding Shippo up and with that Shippo started to fall. Shippo was about to hit the ground when Cutter's right arm caught him.

"Thanks" Shippo let out and Cutter smiled before stating "don't worry, we'll get him back." Shippo smiled back and Cutter fixed his eyes on Inuyasha who looked like he was sick. "What's wrong with you dog boy?" Cutter asked and Inuyasha shouted back with anger "stop calling me that!" "We'll tell you on the way Cutter" Sango said while walking towards the village and Cutter rolled his eyes at the thought of entering another village.

***Just After Sunset***

The group besides Cutter was getting ready to eat some food provided by the villagers when an older man opened to door to the building they where in. "Thank you so much for your assistance folks. That fox is the guardian deity of this region. So killing it certainly wasn't an option. Please make yourself at home." The man stood up and glared at Cutter who was sitting leaned against the wall. "Don't worry he's with us" Miroku said and the man grunted before sliding the door close. Everyone went silent until Shippo grabbed a fish off of Inuyasha's table. "Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Shippo take the fish away. Shippo stopped and turned his head before stating "This fish is rightfully mine." "He's right you know. If it weren't for him we wouldn't be sitting here eating" Kagome reminded Inuyasha. "Here Shippo you can have some of mine too" Kagome told Shippo and he shouted in excitement "yea!" Inuyasha huffed to himself as he looked in the other direction with disgust.

Cutter laughed and Inuyasha looked at Cutter with annoyance asking "are you laughing at me Cutter?" "Of course not. Who would ever laugh at you?" Cutter replied sarcastically and Kagome who was starting to get a little fed up with Cutter's attitude towards Inuyasha asked "don't you ever have anything nice to say?" "Well I guess" Cutter said out loud and everyone looked at him with disbelief. For a few moments Cutter studied Inuyasha before saying "Inuyasha, you're my valued friend and I would take a bullet for you." Everyone's eyes widened until Cutter added with a smile "but you're still a dumb mutt." Everyone besides Inuyasha practically fell over but Inuyasha on the other hand shouted "that's it! This time im really gonna kill you" as he jumped to his feet. Cutter did the same bringing his fist up ready for the fight. "both of you sit down." Kagome ordered not realizing that she gave the 'Sit' command. Inuyasha slammed into the floor in front of Cutter and Cutter was about to laugh until he noticed the dark look Kagome was giving him. Without a sound Cutter sat back down and avoided eye contact with Kagome.

"It's still bothering me though. That parasite on the fox" Sango stated and Kagome who brushing Inuyasha off asked "why you know something about it? "Yes, it's parasite chrysalis and it's not much of a demon on it's own. It attaches itself to a more powerful demon. I've never heard of one attaching itself to a guardian deity before" Sango explained and Miroku who was right next to her asked "should we look into it?" "Hold on a minute. Where looking for Naraku remember. We don't have time to hunt down every little demon that crosses our path." Inuyasha reminded as he finised peeling himself off the floor. Inuyasha looked at Cutter before continuing "besides im already ticked off enough that we don't have any leads on where to find him" Miroku narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha and stated "you make it sound like being mad is something new for you." Instantly the look of irradiation covered Inuyasha face and Cutter snickered.

"He's hopeless. Inuyasha's madder then usual today because he wasn't the hero that took down the demon. It's so obvious" Shippo concluded before Inuyasha blurted out "shut up!" as he punched him on the top of the head. "Quit talking so big! What do you know about me anyway?" Inuyasha shouted and Shippo who was rubbing his head in pain told Kagome "he hit me." "Inuyasha!" Kagome warned and Inuyasha explained "It's Shippo's fault. You heard what he said." Shippo looked up to see Cutter giving him a mischievous look and could hear his words echoing in his head "we'll get him back."

***Later That Night***

Cutter was awoken by bang against the floor and instantly pulled the pistol off his leg. Cutter looked around to notice Inuyasha running out the door, everyone starting to wake up, Shippo picking himself up off the floor and the container of scent beads next to Sango. Before Sango opened her eyes Cutter snatched the container of sent beads and handed it to Shippo. "Go get him" Cutter whispered and Shippo ran out the door. Cutter sat back against the wall with a smile and waited for the chaos to begin.

After a few moments Cutter watched Kagome run to the door way and ask Inuyasha who was outside "have you seen Shippo? I haven't seen him anywhere." Kagome and Inuyasha replied but Cutter didn't hear it. Only a second later Sango and Miroku joined Kagome just so they could all gain a look of fear. "Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to get warn him of what was behind him and Cutter walked over getting ready to start laughing. Cutter noticed Shippo in his balloon like state starting to shove the scent beads into his mouth. "Wait those are my scent beads! When did he take them?" Sango shouted and Cutter who was behind her was finding very hard to hold his laughter. Suddenly out of Shippo's mouth came a green dust that sent Inuyasha in to daze and knocked him over. Cutter couldn't hold it anymore and turned into a laughing mad man.

For a full minute Cutter laughed unaware of the events around him until the bottom of Miroku staff hit his chest. Cutter looked up to see Miroku, Sango and Kagome looking down at him with anger raged. "Did you give Shippo my scent beads?" Sango asked and Cutter who was surprised by their anger said "yea, what's the big deal? It was just a joke. Wait were is Shippo?" "Shippo has been possessed by one of those parasites and now thanks to you Inuyasha can't help us find him." Miroku stated and Cutter look over to see Inuyasha totally paralysed from the scent beads. "I'll go look for him" Cutter told them as he stood up and ran out the door. Cutter stopped at Inuyasha and whispered "stay, stay, good. who's a good boy?" "Im going to kill you" Inuyasha promised with a distraught voice. "GO LOOK FOR SHIPPO!" the 3 from behind Cutter yelled.

***The Next Day***

The rest of the night Cutter searched the woods around the village only to find a vat that at one point had something sticky in it. "How could I be so stupid" Cutter shouted out loud as he use his plasma blade to cut a tree in half. The tree crashed into the ground creating a loud thud and after a few seconds Cutter heard screaming coming from the village. "Come on how much havoc can Shippo really cause?" Cutter thought as he ran towards the village hoping he wouldn't eat those words.

When Cutter made it to the village it was covered with with trenches and there wasn't a person in sight. Cutter walked threw the village jumping over each trench in his way until he noticed Sango, Miroku and Kirara stuck in some white goo hanging from a tree. "a little help here?" Sango asked and Cutter was about to start climbing the tree when he heard a villager shout "over there!" Cutter looked up to see arrows starting to fly ingat Shippo who was again in his balloon state. "Stick around!" Cutter yelled with laugher as he ran towards Shippo. "COME BACK HERE AND GET US DOWN!" Sango screamed.

One of the arrows manages to hit Shippo causing him to pop. Out of Shippo came a hand fulls of giant acorns that rained from the sky and Cutter who manged to just be out of range of them, waited until they settled on the ground. "SHIPPO!" Cutter called out but no response was heard. Instead Cutter heard another loud thud and sighed before running towards it. When Cutter got near where he heard the thud he could see a giant wood object with Inuyasha standing on the tip of it. The ball that was attached to it came crashing down towards Inuyasha but he jumped out of the way. Cutter noticed Kagome standing near the object and ran over to her. "So I see Shippo really tore this place up" Cutter said but Kagome was too focused on Inuyasha to respond to Cutter. Then out of no where came Shippo's smashing top which landed right behind Kagome and created a small tornado.

Cutter jumped on the ground flat and made sure there wasn't anyway the wind could get under him. Cutter was face down but he could hear Kagome's voice moving up indicating she was being picked up by the tornado. As soon as the wind calmed down Cutter jumped to his feet only to see Shippo smile at him as he flew over to where Kagome and Inuyasha landed. Cutter followed yelling "Shippo!" even thought this point he was almost out of breath. Cutter stopped when he seen Inuyasha and Kagome climbing out of a pocket of water towards him. Inuyasha punched Cutter making him fall over and land on his back. "You idiot! Look at what Shippo did" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome warned "Inuyasha!" of what was flying his way. "Huh" Inuyasha let out as one of Shippo's toys landed on his head and made him take off like a helicopter. "Uh Kagome could you give me a hand here" Cutter asked but when he looked for her she had already gone after a flying Inuyasha. "Well that figures" Cutter thought before he struggled to his feet and started to walk in the direction where Kagome ran.

***10 Minutes Later***

When Cutter found the group they where on the outer edge of the village all surrounding Shippo who appeared to be back to normal. "I was starting to wonder why you crept coming after me and ignoring Cutter" Inuyasha said with suspicious look and Shippo let out "shut up. this is your fault for sticking your nose in other peoples business." Inuyasha brought his fist down to hit Shippo again only for it to be caught by Cutter's hand. Inuyasha looked at Cutter with pure rage and warned "you better get your hand off me." "Don't you think that's enough?" Cutter asked staring right back Inuyasha and Miroku who was now on Kirara shouted "yes it is!" "Were going after the parasite that got away" Sango explained and Cutter put on a fake smile asking "could you perhaps give me a ride? Im feeling kinda tired." Sango gave Cutter an evil stare saying "I don't know Cutter. I guess this 'ride' is only for people who 'stick around'" Kirara took off and Kagome asked "what was that about?" Cutter shook his head and told Kagome "Ill tell you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

**Once A Soldier...**

**Based around events of episode 164, 165 and 166.**

The group followed the parasite that separated from Shippo until they came to a swamp full of them. "What is all of this?" Miroku asked as he and the rest of the group looked around. After a few seconds they realized what was in front of them and Kagome followed by Shippo let out gasps at the sheer number of the parasites. "Where did they all come from?" Cutter asked with a confused tone and Sango stated "these parasite chrysalis usually latch on to demons that are much bigger then them but with so many of them here, the most reasonable explanation is that their host has died." "In any case, we better deal with them" Miroku said while moving closer to the swamp making sure everyone was behind him. "WIND TUNNEL" Miroku shouted as he uncovered his wind tunnel and in seconds all of the parasites where being sucked up into it. Once the swamp was clean on parasites Miroku covered his wind tunnel up and walked back over to the group. "Well now that's taken care of, how about lunch?" Cutter asked and Shippo who was on Cutter's shoulder let out "yea im hungry."

***An Hour Later***

"What is that?!" Shippo asked in fear as Cutter pulled some freeze dried food out of a plastic bag. "Well it says on the package that it's suppose to be a cheese burger" Cutter explained before taking a bite. Cutter froze when the taste hit him and everyone watched as his face turned green. "How does it taste?" Inuyasha asked with a giant smirk and Cutter spat out the food like it was poison. Inuyasha fell on the ground laughing and Cutter looked at Kagome asking "where the hell did you get this?" "Jen gave it to me" Kagome told Cutter with a disgusted face and he tossed the food in random direction before going threw the bag again to find something tolerable to eat.

"What's the matter Sango? The parasites have all been destroyed" Miroku asked when he noticed the worried look on Sango and Kagome who also seen it asked "Is something still bothering you?" "Well, judging from the number of parasites we saw the host demon must have been pretty enormous to support all of them. A reasonable explanation would be that the host has died but" Sango was about to finish when Miroku did it for her "the trouble is we didn't find the remains of a large demon." "Or it's scent" Inuyasha added and Shippo asked "what does it mean?" "If there host didn't die, then what?" Kagome asked and Sango thought about it for a second until she gasped at a realization. "the host couldn't stay here anymore" Sango stated and Miroku who thought he knew where Sango was going with this asked "wait Sango your not thinking, that Naraku has something to do with these parasites?" "Im just not sure. It's just not normal" Sango stated and Cutter who was shoving frozen peaches into his mouth explained "well if it is Naraku then we can bet that he's using this to set another trap for someone." Quickly Inuyasha looked up with wide eyes saying "Kikyo."

***A Few Hours Later***

After hearing from a village that a whole mountain had disappeared, The group decided to go check it out. Half way there Inuyasha caught Naraku scent and that's when they hurried over to where the mountain was as soon as possible. Cutter was now running threw the wood's with rifle in hand and the rest of the group surrounding him. Everyone besides Cutter stopped when they noticed the area was littered with dead parasites. Cutter on the other hand continued to run towards where the villager's said the mountain was but when he got there he only found a giant crater.

"Holy shit" Cutter said out loud before he scanned the crater with his eyes for anything moving but he didn't see anything. The rest of the group finally caught up and stopped beside Cutter. "So rumours amongst the villagers where true." Miroku concluded followed by Sango who stated "They said not long ago the mountain disappeared into thin air" "You think it has something to do with the parasites?" Kagome asked but no one knew. "It's faint but im still picking up the scent of Naraku along with the scent of demons. The place is drenched with it." Inuyasha stated while on one knee and sniffing the air.

"What's the hells wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked Cutter and in return he gave him a confused look. "Anytime anyone says anything about Naraku you charge in like an idiot" Inuyasha explained and Cutter put on a mocking smile saying "What are you worried about me?" Inuyasha growled and a fight was about to start when Miroku stepped in between them. "What Inuyasha is trying to say is that it would be best if Naraku didn't turn you back into a monster" Miroku explained while keeping Inuyasha from reaching Cutter. "How would he do that? I thought Kagome purified me" Cutter stated and Sango explained "just because Kagome purified you doesn't mean you still don't have demon blood."

Cutter sighed and stated "look ill prove im not going to turn into a 'monster'" before pulling the jewel shard out that at one point was in his neck. "What are you doing?" Sango asked loudly and Cutter stated "proving a point." Cutter shoved the jewel shard into his neck and after which he immediately fell to his knees. "Cutter!" everyone let out and after a few seconds Cutter stood up with red eye plus an evil smile. Everyone jumped back with fear and Cutter started laughing. "You should see the looks on your faces right now" Cutter forced threw his laugh and everyone gained an unimpressed look.

Miroku moved out of the way and to let Inuyasha punch Cutter in the head. "Don't ever do that again!" Miroku said with a very serous tone and Cutter who was rubbing his head said "See im fine." Miroku and Sango both rolled there eyes before starting to walk in the opposite direction. Cutter pulled the shard out of his neck and before he could put in on one of the A.C.E.'s front pockets Inuyasha grabbed it from him saying "Ill be taking that." Cutter was about to try and get it back when he noticed a number of objects flying threw the sky. Cutter looked threw his scope on the rifle to discover it was a set of helicopters. "God damn it Smoke!" Cutter thought before Kagome asked "what is it?" "Take this, I should be able to track it with A.C.E. if I need to find you" Cutter explained as he handed Kagome the touchscreen device and Shippo asked "where are you going Cutter?" "Don't worry about it. Ill catch up soon" Cutter promised as he started to run in the direction of his old base.

***The Next Morning***

After a long trek of walking threw empty villages and scarred battlefields Cutter finally made it to his old base only to find most of it was burnt down. The only building that was still standing was the one he used as an office and when Cutter walked in, it was empty. Cutter recognized his desk and out of pure tiredness sat down in the chair behind it. "There's got to be something in here to give me a clue about where Smoke went" Cutter thought as he pushed around the papers on the desk. "Nothing" Cutter said out loud as he laid against the desk. Only after a few moments Cutter started to feel the affects of saying up for 24 hours and his eyes started to slowly close shut.

***Cutter's Dream***

Cutter was now on the ground in a field with a man standing over him speaking in a language he didn't understand. After the man stopped speaking he stabbed something into Cutter's chest. Cutter could feel the pointed object dig into him and he found he was unable to scream. blood gush out of his mouth and once it stopped his mouth started to move on its own. A voice came out that wasn't his and it was speaking in the same language as the man who stabbed him. The voice only spoke for few moments before the man above him retorted. The man spoke for sometime and then paused giving Cutter a good chance to see his face. As hard as he tried Cutter couldn't recognized the man. Suddenly the man raised his arm over his head and stabbed down into Cutter's chest again.

***Cutter's Old Base***

Cutter woke up screaming and after a few momnets yelled "OPEN THE A.C.E.!" The A.C.E. suit popped open and Cutter felt his chest for any stab wounds but the only thing he could feel was the scars he gained over the years. Cutter relaxed and put his head back down on the desk until he heard the screech of a radio followed by Smokes voice. "THROW EVERYTHING YOU GOT AT IT!" Smoke yelled and Cutter yelled "Close the A.C.E.!" The A.C.E. closed and Cutter stood up to noticed the radio on the floor that he missed out of tiredness. "What is it going to take to bring this thing down? wait what is that?" Another man asked on the radio. Cutter ran over and picked up the radio to listen. "Did that blue beam of light just bring down that huge demon in one shot?" Smoke asked in disbelief and Cutter held down the button on the side of the radio asking "Smoke do you read me?" Cutter waited but got no response and again asked "Smoke I say again do you read me?" After a few moments Cutter punched the wall in anger before asking himself "what are you doing smoke?" Then Cutter dropped the radio and walked outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**1**

**...Always a Soldier**

**Based around the events of Episode 166.**

"You are the one called White Death correct?" an older voice asked Cutter as he walked out of his old office. Cutter looked over to see an old monk surrounded by younger ones and answered "well that is what most call me." A confused look came over the old monk as he studied Cutter. "I am Master Ungai and I was told that the White Death was a demon capable of controlling thousands of ordinary men with the snap of his fingers." the monk explained and Cutter told them "im not looking for a fight." "Nether where the thousands of innocent people you slaughtered" The monk retorted and Cutter noticed the younger monks starting to surround him. Cutter glared right at Master Ungai before stating "I said that I don't want to fight but if you force me I will defend myself, LEFT BLADE ON!" The transparent blades formed above Cutter's left knuckle and Cutter got in a fight stance waiting for the monks to attack. The monks surrounded Cutter and after a few moments one of them swung his staff at Cutter. With the left blade Cutter cut the top of the monks staff off before spinning around and kicking him. The monk went flying 10 feet and landed on his back and the other monks stepped back.

"HELMET UP! SURROUNDING BLAST!" Cutter yelled and the surrounding blast was created. The force of the blast sent all the monks flying and Master Ungai put up his guard. "Helmet down" Cutter yelled as he walked towards Master Ungai with anger. Cutter stopped in front of him stating "your men should be fine. As for me im leaving." Cutter walked around Ungai and continued walking before Ungai yelled "STOP!" Cutter did as he ordered and asked "what? Don't you see that I don't want to fight?" "I had heard stories of your kind but I had never believed them until I seen with my own eyes the devastation you brought to his region." Umgai stated and Cutter turned around with confusion. "what are you talking about?" Cutter asked and Master Ungai began to explain "10 years ago there was a man who washed up on the northeast shore. At first I thought he was from the continent until he awoke and started speaking in a language that was unknown to even people from that place. After sometime we gave him paper to draw on so we could better understand what he was saying. The man drew a battlefield with thousands red eyed soldiers and at the centre of it was a man with red glowing eyes which the man called...

***Inuyasha Group**

***3 Days Later***

"Over there!" Kagome shouted from Inuyasha's back as she pointed towards the crashed helicopter. Inuyasha jumped and landed in front of the helicopter just in time to see Cutter climb out of it. "Are you responsible for Gakusanjin's death?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter shook his head. Kirara with the other 3 landed next to Inuyasha and Cutter. "I think Smoke's is leading what's left of my men" Cutter stated with a look of contempt and Miroku asked "so it was him who killed Gakusanjin?" "Well from what I heard they were trying to before a blue shaft of light killed him" Cutter explained and everyone looked around at each other. "That's what we heard too" Kagome said followed by Miroku who concluded "then Naraku must have destroyed him." "You think Naraku did this?" Sango asked but before Miroku answered Inuyasha informed the group "It smells like humans but not Cutter's men." "How do you know for sure?" Cutter asked and Inuyasha told him "because these humans don't smell like gun powder." "Then who killed Gakusanjin?" Kagome asked and Shippo who was on Kagome's shoulder reminded the group "It cant be the local people because they say they don't approach this place because their afraid of Gakusanjin."

***Cutter's POV***

***The Next Day***

The group including Cutter had been asking around to find out who kill Gakusanjin. After a while they ran into 2 old men who told them about ascetics who had been going around and slaying demons. "Each one of them carry's a strange weapon that fires a blue shaft of light" one of the old men explained and Inuyasha concluded "that's got to be it!" "Wait you said each one of them. How many ascetics are there in all? Would you happen to have any idea of their number?" Miroku asked and one of men thought before saying "it was 3 of them that came in other day." "There were rumours that there where several more though right?" the other man added and Cutter told the group "well lets go find them." Kagome jumped on Inuyasha back and the rest besides Cutter got on Kirara.

***A Few Hours Later***

The group was now at a stream taking a break from walking. Cutter was on one knee splashing some water on his face when he over heard Inuyasha and Miroku speaking. "So what do you think Inuyasha? Think there's any chance of these ascetics are somehow connected to Naraku?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha stated "probably, especially since they defeated Gakusanjin." Cutter looked around and said "Well I must say this place would be great for an ambu-" Cutter couldn't even get the words out of his mouth before Inuyasha yelled "WATCH OUT KAGOME!" and grabbed her out of the way of the danger coming. A shaft of light shot past Cutter and in return he pulled the 25mm rifle of his back. "Cutter it's coming from over that way!" Inuyasha shouted as he faced the direction with Kagome in his arms. "GOT IT!" Cutter shouted before firing his 25mm rifle as fast as he could in the direction Inuyasha told him. 5 shots later Sango yelled from above "CUTTER STOP THERE CHILDREN!" and Cutter let out "what?!" as he stopped firing.

The dust cloud that was created by the 25mm explosive rounds cleared and Cutter could see 3 children on the ground coughing. Inuyasha put down Kagome and jumped over to the children followed by Cutter. Cutter was glad the children were not hurt but he still wasn't happy that they tried to kill the group. Inuyasha felt the same and was the first to speak "What are you human brats doing with such dangerous weapons? Who gave them to you?" Suddenly the children jumped up and moved back with there strange weapons in hand. "That's him!" one of the children said as they pointed at Cutter in fear and the rest followed suit. "Do you know these brats Cutter?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter studied the children before realizing who the one that was pointing at him was. "That is one of the children my demon side let live"(Chapter 26 of They Returned) Cutter said with shame and Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga stating "That still doesn't explain where they got those weapons"

"Parish foul demons!" The children yelled as their weapons started to glow blue. Inuyasha seeing this start to charge and Kagome yelled "watch out Inuyasha!" The shafts light where created and began there journey towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped and swung his sword at the blue light as flew in front of him exposing it for what it really was, demons. Once the light dissipated Inuyasha continued his charge towards the children and punched them all in the head with one swing of his fist. Cutter and Kagome ran over to find Inuyasha throwing the children around demanding answers.

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome let out trying to get Inuyasha to stop. Kagome bent down and told the kids "Listen, you kids shouldn't have those urns. If you keep going around doing dangerous things like that, your defiantly going to get hurt one day." "Leave us alone" one said with anger followed by another who added "demons will never defeat us if we have the urns." Cutter stepped closer putting on the darkest look he could saying "tell us where you got the urns now!" "Never White Death. The next time we meet your all dead" the children screamed as he ran off. "Come back here you brats!" Inuyasha shouted and Miroku ordered "let them go for now Inuyasha. We can follow them at our own pace." In response to what Miroku said Inuyasha grunted and watched as the kids ran off.

***Sunset***

***Kagura's POV***

"So it's true that Gakusanjin died" Kagura thought as he flew over the dead demon mountain. Kagura stopped when she noticed a machine that belonged to Cutter's men. "So I guess Inuyasha and the rest of them didn't kill Cutter like Naraku hoped." Kagura thought before landing next to the machine. Kagura looked inside and that's when she heard a voice say "Sir we are about 2 hours out." Kagura noticed the voice was coming from a black rectangular object and picked it up to examine it. "Good. No doubt the temple is linked to Naraku" Smokes voice concluded and Kagura smiled before taking off on her feather.

***Cutter's POV***

***2 Hours Later***

The group where moving toward the temple said to contain the ascetics when Cutter noticed bones of dead demons scattered around the area. "This has to be the place" Cutter let out while running full speed towards the temple. "This demonic aura is strong" Inuyasha stated before the doors of the temple started to open. 5 blue lights appeared indicating the shafts of light where being created and after a few seconds they all launched towards the group in a big clump. "here it comes!" Shippo yelled followed by Sango who added "shafts of light!" "If I cut away their insides there wont be a problem!" Inuyasha yelled while pulling out his Tessaiga. Cutter seen this and jumped out of the way giving Inuyasha the freedom to launch the windscar. "WINDSCAR" yelled and the yellow light from the windscar smashed into the blue shaft of light completely destroying them. "There all just little kids" Kagome stated and Inuyasha added "and where going after them!" The the children screamed before they ran inside the temple.

The group followed the children only to find them all sitting on a set of stairs connected to temple building. "help us Master Goryomaru" one of the child said with fear and another retorted "you idiot, where suppose to be protecting Master Goryomaru." "Step back, all of you" a voice ordered from inside the temple and after a few moments a man stepped out. This man had black hair, dark eyes and a scar that ran across his face. The man studied the group then asked "a demon is it? You have the audacity to appear before me?" "Master Goryomaru the one right there is the monster that killed our parents" one of children told Goryomaru while pointing at Cutter. "You are the White Death? I was told the White Death was a demon not a human" Goryomaru stated and Cutter just stared at him.

Next thing Cutter noticed was the sounds of helicopter and Naraku's demons filling the air. "Their so many!" Kagome let out and Cutter said "ill go see if I can convince Smoke to help us kill the demons." Cutter then jumped on the temple room and waited for a helicopter to get close. Once one did Cutter jumped and with the power of the A.C.E. managed to get high enough to grab on to the side of the helicopter. Cutter pulled himself up and was met face to face with Smoke and a bunch of other soldiers. Fear came over Smokes face and Cutter told him "we'll talk about that later. For now we need to focus on these demons." "Yes Sir" Smoke let out and Cutter told him "not sir, just Cutter."


	5. Chapter 5

**1**

**The Promise**

**Based on the events of episode 166 and 167.**

"Hold it steady" Smoke told the pilot and like that the helicopter started to hover above the temple building. Cutter got on one of the side mounted machine guns on the helicopter and began firing. Cutter managed to take down a number of demons before a number of blue shafts of light killed all of Naraku's demons that where inside the temple walls. Cutter stopped firing and noticed that once the shafts of light dissipated another wave of demons started moving towards the temple. "WINDSCAR" Inuyasha yelled creating the yellow light of the windscar followed by Sango's Hiraikotsu, Miroku's wind tunnel, Kagome's sacred arrows and Shippo's fox fire. Cutter started firing again until him and the group as a whole managed to push back the demons.

Once the demons took there places some distance all around the castle Cutter noticed Kagura hovering on her feather with something black in her hands. "Smoke, give me your radio" Cutter ordered and without question Smoke handed it to him. "Kagura can you hear me?" Cutter asked as he held down the button on the radio. Cutter watched as Kagura studied the object in her hand and Cutter talked into the radio again saying "hold the button on the side and talk." "Cutter?" Kagura asked and Cutter responded "yea its me. Mind telling we what your doing here?" Kagura looked around until she found Cutter. A few moments pasted and Cutter sighed knowing that she would be reluctant to tell him anything. "Look Kagura, if you tell me what your doing here I might be able to help you" Cutter explained and after a few moments Kagura asked "Do you have any idea's what's in that temple?" "A number of kids and some guy named Goryomaru" Cutter stated with a confused voice.

Kagura pulled something out before smiling and yelling something. Suddenly Kagura started killing the demons around her and before they could even hit the ground they started moving again. All of the dead demons sprang to life and started to charge the temple. Cutter tried to shoot the demons but found they just ignored his bullets. "Land the helicopter! if any of the demons gets close where going down." Cutter told Smoke who went over to the pilot and told him to land. After avoiding a few collisions with a few of Kagura's contoled demons, the helicopter landed and Cutter jumped out determined to get some answers out of Kagura. "Such eye sores" Kagura said out loud as she rode on her feather into the temple with dead demons all around. "BLADES ON!" Cutter yelled as ran towards Kagura cutting threw any of the dead demons in his path. Finally after making threw the demons Cutter was not close enough to jumped and reach Kagura on her feather. "BLADES OFF!" Cutter yelled as he jumped towards her before he reached her shafts of blue light surrounded him and killed all the demons around Kagura. Cutter watched as one of the shafts shot right threwpast him and into Kagura's chest pushing her back some distance. "KAGURA!" yelled out of fear for her life before missing Kagura and coming down like a rock. Cutter slammed into the temple wall and moaned in pain.

"Cutter are you okay?" Sango asked as she and Miroku ran over. Cutter tried to push himself off the ground but found his left shoulder was dislocated. Cutter sat up with his right arm and told Miroku "put your foot on my left shoulder!" "Why?" Miroku asked and Cutter who just wanted to get to Kagura yelled "JUST DO IT!" Miroku did what he asked and Cutter pushed his shoulder with all his force into Miroku's foot to pop his shoulder back into place. ***POP*** Cutter screamed in agony and Sango put her hand over mouth out of horror. Cutter got back up still reeling over what just happen and looked to the sky to see Kagura flying away. Without saying a word to Miroku or Sango, Cutter ran towards the helicopter. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as Cutter ran by him but he ignored him. Inuyasha jumped in front of Cutter and asked again "I said where are you going?" Cutter looked at Inuyasha with a look between anger and worry before ordering "get out of my way.""not until you tell me-" Inuyasha was about to finish when Cutter's fist hit him at full force in the side of the face and knocked him over. "what the hell was the for?!" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his face but Cutter continued running.

***Inuyasha's POV***

Inuyasha got up and watched Cutter get into the helicopter. "GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up to go get revenge but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha whipped around in a rage to find Kagome looking at him. "Let him go" Kagome told him and Inuyasha was about to start auguring when the touchscreen device landed on the ground near him. Inuyasha turned around to find the helicopter taking off and Cutter staring at him. Inuyasha glared back and thought "you better have a good reason for this."

***The Next Morning***

Finally after hours of following Kagura threw radar they where in viewing distance of her. Cutter noticed Kagura was on her back on a feather and not moving. "I didn't come all this way to watch you die" Cutter said out loud with anger. "Sir we only have enough fuel to make it to the base" the pilot told Smoke and Smoke asked Cutter "is she really worth all this?" Cutter watched as Kagura fell of her feather in the direction of the ground before stating with a quiet voice "yes." Cutter jumped from the helicopter towards Kagura's falling body and caught her. "Maximum safe drop height exceeded. Preparing medical systems for critical injury" The automated A.C.E. voice system stated and Cutter positioned himself so that he would take break Kagura's fall. "Oh this is gonna hurt" Cutter thought as he shot down from the sky.

***A River***

Sesshōmaru was travelling along a River behind A-Un, Jaken and Rin when he looked up noticed something falling from the sky. "Huh what seems to be the matter lord Sesshōmaru?" Jaken asked and out of the sky came something that crashed into the river. The object came with such speed that it sent water everywhere knocking Rin and Jaken over. Rin who was now drenched and laying beside the river, looked over to the river to see Cutter's face come out of it. Rin screamed and in a matter of milliseconds Sesshōmaru grabbed her out of the way and now stood where Rin was laying. Sesshōmaru looked at Cutter to find he was breath very heavily and after a few seconds Cutter started pulling on something in the water. A moan of pain and struggle came out as he pulled with one arm. What came out of the water was Kagura who Cutter managed to get enough of her body out of the river so she wouldn't continue down it.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter was about to see if Kagura was still alive when something metallic went under his chin and pulled his head up. Cutter met eyes with Sesshōmaru who looked at Cutter with anger and after a few seconds Cutter could feel the point of a sword against his neck. Cutter looked down with his eyes to see Sesshōmaru's sword reflecting his own face and Cutter asked with a weak voice "do you plan to kill me?" "If I did you would already be dead" Sesshōmaru reassured him before Rin peaked around Sesshōmaru and said "his eyes aren't red anymore. Does that mean he's a good guy now Master Jaken?" "Don't get to close Rin" Jaken warned and Sesshōmaru lowered his sword. "Were going!" Sesshōmaru told them and Cutter watched as the group walked down the side of the river until they where out of sight.

Cutter relaxed his head on a rock until he heard a noise coming from Kagura. Cutter looked over to find the hole in her chest starting to seal and as it did the symbol of a spider started to form on her back.

Cutter's head hurt as memories of pulling Onigumo out of some burned rubble filled his head. ***Stubborn fiend refuses to die*** Once the hole sealed Kagura started to awake. Cutter watched as Kagura opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Kagura looked at the ground and gasped at what Cutter assumed was surprise that she was still alive. Kagura gasped again when she looked up and met Cutter's eyes. Kagura covered her bare chest with her arm and said "you" with a quiet voice. "Yea" Cutter let out and Kagura crawled out of the river. Cutter was about to do the same when he felt pain surge threw his left arm and at the point he knew it was broken. "Could you give me a hand" Cutter asked and Kagura who was now sitting up with her back to Cutter asked "why?" "Because my left arm broke after we slammed into the ground" Cutter explained and Kagura turned her head around. "You risked your own life to save me?" Kagura asked in surprise and Cutter told her "just help me out of the damn river."

***A Few Moments Later***

Cutter was now leaned up against a rock with Kagura only a few feet away sitting down with her back to Cutter due to the fact she was half naked. "Why did you attack the temple?" Cutter asked while feeling the effects of the morphine kicking in. Kagura looked around the sky before stating "I was looking for Naraku's heart" "Why would it be there?" Cutter asked with a sceptical tone and Kagura responded "As soon as I got close to that man Goryomaru the crystals of demonic aura stopped glowing." "So your saying that Goryomaru has Naraku's heart" Cutter asked and Kagura looked at Cutter and nodded. Cutter studied Kagura's eyes but couldn't find any dishonesty in them. Instead Cutter once again saw the look of a tortured slave in her eyes and Kagura who noticed the same look she seen on him after he gave her the jewel shard (Chapter 13 of They Returned) remembered what he told her.

***"I know your a slave to Naraku and like any slave you wish to be free."***

Kagura turned her head around so Cutter couldn't see into her anymore and that's when Cutter told her "I promise I will get your heart back." Kagura turned her head around with a saddened look before stating "don't make a promise, if you know you cant keep it." "Too late, I already did" Cutter said softly with a smile and Kagura looked at Cutter with worry before she heard "I think he landed over here!" Quickly Kagura stood up and took off into the air on one of her feathers. Cutter noticed in her place was one of the demonic crystals that he was told by Miroku came from Gakusanjin.


	6. Chapter 6

**1**

**Certain Restrictions**

4 soldiers plus Smoke surrounded Cutter who was still laying against a rock. "You see what happens when you go after strange women" Smoke joked and Cutter laughed for a second before going into a coughing fit. "Hold off on the jokes. It hurts to laugh" Cutter told Smoke with a half smile. "Where did she go anyway?" Smoke asked and Cutter replied "she took off once she heard you coming." "Well did you find anything out?" Smoke asked and Cutter's eyes widened as he realized something. "Do you have any units near the temple we came from?" Cutter asked with urgency and Smoke who was confused said "no, once we took off after that women they all went back to base." "Well you better radio a chopper to get over there!" Cutter told him and Smoke who was still confused asked "why?" "Because Inuyasha and the rest of them have no idea that Naraku's heart is in that temple" Cutter explained.

***Hours Later***

***Inuyasha Group***

The group was about to walk into a cave when they heard a helicopter come towards them and Inuyasha started to crack his knuckles in preparation to give Cutter a beating. The helicopter landed in front of the group but to there surprise Cutter wasn't in it. "Where's Cutter?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha stated with an attitude "that idiot probably got himself killed." Shippo's eyes teared up and Kagome who noticed this yelled "sit!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground and after a few seconds a soldier ran over from the helicopter. The soldier didn't even notice Inuyasha on the ground and when he stopped, he was on top of Inuyasha. The soldier who was out of breath told the group "im suppose to give this to someone called dog boy" before pulling out a radio. The group as a looked at the soldier feet and once he seen them he looked down too. "Im going to kill him" Inuyasha mumbled as he sat up making the soldier fall over.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" the soldier told Inuyasha and Inuyasha shot him a look of anger. The soldier studied Inuyasha and realized who he was. "Okay I get it. Its because you have dog ears." the soldier concluded and Inuyasha raised his fist stating "your just as bad as Cutter." "Inuyasha!" Kagome warned and instead of hitting the soldier Inuyasha snatched the radio out of his hand. "Press the button on the side and talk" the soldier explained and Inuyasha glared at him. "Cutter?" Inuyasha asked as he pressed down the button and after a few seconds Cutter spoke "Inuyasha, can everyone hear me?" Inuyasha looked over to see everyone nodding and pressed the button again saying "yea." "Good listen up, that temple has Naraku's heart in it or more specifically that man Goryomaru has it" Cutter explained and everyone's eyes widened followed by Inuyasha who let out "I knew it!" "How does he know that?" Sango asked and Inuyasha stopped giving Kagome the 'I told you so' look before asking "how do you know that?" A sigh came threw the radio and Cutter stated "Kagura told me."

The group looked around at each other in disbelief thinking the same thing, "he cant be serious." "Look I know it sounds like one of Naraku's traps but I know she was telling me the truth" Cutter explained and Inuyasha retorted "how? Kagura has tried to kill us from day one. Why would she help us now?" "Just trust me" Cutter pleaded and Miroku stated while shrugging his shoulders "well it can't hurt to take a look around the temple." Inuyasha was about to speak into the radio again when he snapped his neck in the direction of the temple and shouted "the smell of blood!"

***A Few Minutes Later***

***Kagome's POV***

The group as a whole was going back towards the temple when Kagome who was on Inuyasha's back said into the radio "Cutter were heading back to temple right now." "One last thing. If you see Kagura, don't talk about her helping us around Naraku or Hakudoshi" Cutter told her and Inuyasha who over heard commented "I don't get it. Why is Cutter so concerned about Kagura." Kagome thought about this until she remembered Cutter's face when he punched Inuyasha. "He had the same look on his face as Inuyasha whenever Kikyo is in danger" Kagome thought before clicking the button and replying with a quiet tone "you got it." "Thank you" Cutter said with the same tone as Kagome.

***Cutter's POV***

After waiting for sometime a helicopter came to get Smoke, Cutter and the 4 soldiers. "need a hand?" Smoke asked and Cutter let out "yea" with a smile. Smoke helped Cutter up and walked him over to the helicopter before pushing him into it. Cutter took a seat and Smoke sat beside him saying "Its going to be a while before we get back to base you better get some sleep." "No I want you to take me to that well I jumped threw" Cutter told Smoke but he just gave him a look of confusion. "That's right you wouldn't remember that, you where under my control. It's in the only village standing in the destroyed region" Cutter explained and Smoke stood up saying "no problem, Cutter."

***The rest of the events of last episode will take place***

***End of the main show and the start of the final act***

***The Next Day***

"Thanks again doc" Cutter stated while sitting up on one of the medical bay stretchers without the A.C.E. suit on. "Jeez boy what are you trying to do, put yourself in a wheelchair?" the doctor asked. "Cutter" Inuyasha said as he walked into the med bay with an angry look. "Hey look its my favourite pet" Cutter stated with a smile and Inuyasha clenched his fist as he walked over. As soon as Inuyasha got close the doctor jumped in front of him saying in English "don't hit my patient. He's still recovering" Inuyasha was confused until Cutter repeated what the doctor said in Japanese. Inuyasha lowered his fist and walked around the doctor so that he was face to face with Cutter. "How convenient" Inuyasha said with a suspicious look and Cutter gave him a fake smile. "You just wait" Inuyasha promised and Cutter knew he was still angry about how he punched him at the temple.

"Are you 2 at it again?" Kagome asked as her and Jen walked into the room. Inuyasha gave Cutter one more glaring look before facing Kagome who Cutter could tell was excited for some reason. "I get to go back!" Kagome said out loud and Inuyasha asked "what are you so excited about?" "Jen figured out how to make it so I can go back to my time" Kagome explained and Cutter asked "how?" "Well its just a theory but until we cleared the rocks out of the well Kagome said that she could go back to her time freely. So I figured if we just filled up the well again it should allow her and Inuyasha to go back" Jen explained. "What about me?" Cutter asked and Inuyasha looked over asking with an attitude "what about you?" "Well since im clearly able to go threw the well and the doctor said I need 2 days to recover, can I come?" Cutter asked and Kagome's face turned to horror at the thought of Inuyasha and Cutter destroying her house. "NO!" Inuyasha yelled followed by Kagome who said "only if you agree to some terms." "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted with a betrayed look and Cutter who was a little worry asked "what are the terms?"

***Minutes Later***

"Your kidding" Cutter said with an annoyed look and Kagome told him with a very serous tone "Im not. Ether agree to the terms or you not even coming close to my house." Inuyasha on the other hand was off in the corner mumbling to himself out of anger. "So your telling me that I can't bring the A.C.E. or even a pistol with me. How am I going to defend myself" Cutter asked and Kagome rolled her eyes saying with unimpressed tone "there's no demons in my time, you know that." "What about him?" Cutter asked as he pointed towards Inuyasha and Kagome stated "I guess you'll have hold back on the bad dog jokes" "Hey! I take offence to that. Their okay" Cutter said with a half smile and Kagome sighed before saying "I don't care." "You really know how to make someone feel good" Cutter said sarcastically and Kagome warned with a dark look "Cutter!" "Fine I agree" Cutter stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**1**

**Home Wrecking**

***This happens just before the first episode of the final act***

"It worked!" Cutter shouted as he climbed out of the well and into the study labs 2 of the ship. "You where able to cross over to Kagome's time?" Jen asked with Captain Buck next to her and Cutter just nodded once. "Excellent, now that we know he can stop them from coming threw. Your objective to collect all the jewel shards will now be unhindered" Buck stated and Cutter who totally forgot about his orders until now gained a look of worry. Jen who noticing this before Buck could say anything about Cutter's look stated "wasn't there something you wanted me to research Cutter?" "Oh yea" Cutter let out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Cutter handed it to Jen and immediately she unfolded it. "What is this?" Jen asked and Cutter who was getting ready to go back down the well explained "its a name." Jen's face along with the Bucks was now covered with confusion and Cutter seeing this told Jen "just see if you can find anything out about it." "Sure Cutter" Jen said while shrugging her shoulders at Buck who stated "Cutter give us 10 minutes to fill up the well. You can handle that right?" Cutter gave Buck salute before jumping into the well.

***Kagome's Time***

***Afternoon***

"What the hell took you so long?" an impatient Inuyasha asked as a A.C.E.-less Cutter climbed out of the well. "Oh you know. Wait wheres Kagome?" Cutter asked as he looked around the building surrounding the well and Inuyasha replied "she ran off and told me to wait for you" saying 'you' with an attitude. Cutter smiled saying "come on don't be like that. This is going to be fun" and in response Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked out of the building surrounding the well. "Well fun for me at least" Cutter thought as he followed Inuyasha.

***Higurashi Household***

"Its been so long since you came back! I was starting to get worried." said while embracing Kagome tightly and Kagome replied "I missed you too mom." "Yea you have been gone so long grandpa has been making up illnesses for you" Sota stated while laughing and Grandpa Higurashi crossed his arms saying "I did no such thing." "European flu isn't a real thing Grandpa" Sota retorted while continuing to laugh. The word European reminded Kagome of who was joining them for dinner and Kagome told her mom "someone else is joining us tonight mom." Confusion came over face as she asked "who? you only came back a few minutes ago." Kagome started to play with her hands before stating "this guy came threw the well too." "Really?!" Sota let out with excitement follow by who asked with a smile "whats he like?" "uhhhh" Kagome let out before he stating "crude."

Suddenly the sound of 2 voices having an argument could be heard outside and everyone listened. "I still don't know why Kagome let you come!" Inuyasha said out loud and an unfamiliar voice retorted "oh come on dog boy its not that bad. After all" A man was saying as he open then door but stopped due to the fact he was launched across the room. The man landed on the table around the Higurashi family and Inuyasha walked in shouting "call me that one more time Cutter, I dare you." The Higurashi family as a whole was in shocked and Cutter looked up stating "you must be Kagome's Grandpa. Hi im John Cutter, nice to meet you" as he shook Grandpa Higurashi hand while laying on the table. Kagome who watched it all happen just facepalm out of shame.

***Dinner***

"So your American right?" asked while eating and Cutter who was shoving his food down like vacuum cleaner let out "yep." "That's very interesting!" said while looking at Kagome who had worry all over her face as she was watching Inuyasha and Cutter eat at the same rate. "Hey! quit hitting my elbow" Cutter told Inuyasha and Kagome thought to herself with a distressed voice "why are they sitting next to each other?" "Your hitting MY elbow!" Inuyasha retorted and Cutter retorted back "then get YOUR elbow out of the way." "That's it I've had enough of this!" Inuyasha shouted as he lift his fist but before he could do anything with it Kagome warned with a small but frightful voice "Inuyasha!" "He started it!" Inuyasha stated and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sota can you change seats with Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded and Sota who was sitting next to Kagome stated "sure sis." Inuyasha got up and stuck his tongue out at Cutter and in return Cutter gave him a stupid face. "Together these 2 are like little kids" Kagome thought as Inuyasha sat next to her.

***After Dinner***

Inuyasha and Kagome went up stairs to her room, leaving Sota, Grandpa Higurashi and with Cutter. "My complements to you Mrs.H for that fine meal" Cutter stated as he rubbed his stomach and blushed saying "thank you. Its not everyday we have a soldier over for dinner." Cutter looked over to see Sota staring at the large amount of medals on his chest and Cutter asked "you like these?" Sota nodded before asking "what's this one for?" as he pointed at the biggest one. "That's the medal of honor. I got if for defending Tokyo while being outnumbered 50:1. Needless to say only me and my father walk out of that alive" Cutter explained with a depressed tone and Sota asked "Your father?" "Well he was my adopted father. Both my parents where killed at a young age" Cutter stated as he pulled out a picture of him and Hopper. "What do you mean by defended Tokyo?" Grampa Higurashi asked with sceptical look and Cutter who realized the demons have not come yet stated "It's a long story."

***Cutter's Time***

A tired Jen was walking threw one of the ships corridors when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something red. Jen turned to see blood red cloud starting to cover the earth. Jen snapped out of her tired state and pressed her face against the glass to make she what she was real. "WHAT IS THAT!" Jen shouted and Buck who was looking for her asked "what's wrong doctor?" Jen simply pointed to the earth and Bucks eyes widened before he ran for the emergency switch. Buck punched it and sirens started to screech. Buck grabbed the intercom phone and said this into it

***ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, THIS IS CAPTAIN BUCK CALLING FOR EVERYONE TO GET TO THERE STATIONS NOW!***

***Kagome's Time***

***Inuyasha and Kagome***

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was right in front of her next to the room Cutter was sleeping in. "Why not. Without that suit he can't fight me." Inuyasha stated as he held a pie tin full of shaving cream. "Aren't you worried that he will get you back?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha rolled his eyes saying "he can't do anything without Shippo so where fine. Anyway this was your idea." against Kagomes better judgement she allowed this seeing how Inuyasha idea of beating the crap of Cutter was much worse. "Fine." Kagome let out and without hesitation Inuyasha slid open the door. There was Cutter passed out on a couch without a clue of what was about to happen.

Inuyasha ran in a slammed the tin of shaving cream on Cutter's face making him jump practically to the moon. Inuyasha fell on the ground laughing and once Cutter heard this he turned from surprised to enraged. Without saying a word Cutter cleaned off enough shaving cream to let his eyes see and the first thing he noticed as Inuyasha laughing on the ground. His eyes instantly snapped to Kagome eyes and the look Cutter had was the same as when Kagome first told Cutter that Inuyasha was a demon. This look made her feel like Cutter was piecing her soul and also like he could see the guilt in her. Kagome looked away and Inuyasha got up taunting "come on Cutter say something funny." Cutter simply walked out of the room in the direction of the bathroom for what Kagome assumed was to clean himself up.

***The Next Morning***

Kagome was getting ready for school when she noticed Cutter eating breakfast. "So about last night, your still not mad right?" Kagome asked with a worried tone and Cutter smiled at her saying "Of course not." Kagome sighed in relief before explaining "I just thought that since you and Shippo pull pranks on Inuyasha all the time-" "Its fine I understand" Cutter interrupted Kagome and reassured her. "Okay I have to get to school. By the way tell Inuyasha that no mater how late I am, not to come get me" Kagome told Cutter as she closed the door. The smile on Cutters face turned evil and he thought "How can I be mad if im going to war."

***An Hour Later***

Cutter was now sitting on a lawn chair with two 12 packs a beer next to him when Inuyasha walked out of the Higurashi's house. Inuyasha looked around until he noticed Cutter with a pair of sun glasses on and asked "where did Kagome go?" "She went to school" Cutter replied and Inuyasha let out "stupid school." Inuyasha looked over at Cutter again and noticed the boxes next to him. "What's in the boxes Cutter?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter stated "It doesn't matter because you can't have any." Inuyasha walked over and started sticking his hand inside one of the boxes with English words printed on it when Cutter asked "what the hell are you doing?" "Like I have to listen to you" Inuyasha stated with a laugh before pulling out a bottle. "Cutter how do I open this?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter sighed stating "just twist the cap off." Inuyasha did what Cutter said and the cap came off of the bottle.

Inuyasha sniffed it and stated "it kind of smells like alcohol but different" and Cutter explained "Its a kind of fizzy drink like cola" hoping Kagome showed him cola before. "Oh okay" Inuyasha said as he took a swig out of the bottle. "I like it" Inuyasha stated and Cutter who couldn't believe that someone liked beer on there first try stated "of course it is" lying threw his teeth. Inuyasha then chugged the rest of the beer and Cutter gained his evil smile again.

***13 Beers later or 30 Minutes Later***

"Cut-her why is everything spinning" A drunk Inuyasha asked and Cutter replied "probably because you put down 14 beers in half an hour" while giggling to himself. "14 what?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter stood up saying "don't worry about it." "Were you go-hen" Inuyasha asked and Cutter who started to walk over to Kagome's house told him "Just going to take care of some things." "Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and Cutter promised "she will be here soon just keep drinking those fizzy drinks buddy" "Okay" Inuyasha let out and Cutter thought to himself "Step 1 complete, now for Step 2."

***Kagome's Room***

Cutter knew it was only a matter of time before ether Kagome's mother or grandfather found drunk Inuyasha and because of that Cutter was frantically looking around for the jewel shards when he noticed a photo on Kagome's desk. Cutter instantly realized that this photo was of him with his original parents and Cutter let out with extreme confusion "what the hell?" Cutter snapped out of his confused state putting it off for later and put the photo in his pocket. "Ah there it is" Cutter said out loud and that's when Kagome grandfather spoke "I don't think Kagome would be happy if she knew you where in her room." Cutter's heart practically exploded out of his chest and after a moment Cutter collected himself saying "oh I was just looking for something I left in here from last night"

"Funny, I don't remember you being in here last night" Kagome's grandfather stated with a suspicious voice while slowly walking towards Cutter and quickly Cutter picked up the glass container containing the 2 jewel shards. Cutter popped the cap off and turned the glass container upside down. At that moment Kagome's grandfather grabbed Cutter by the shoulder causing him to stab the 2 jewel shards into his hand. Cutter turned around only to see Kagome's grandfather fully red eyed and saluting to him. Instantly Cutter looked to the mirror in Kagomes room to see his eyes where not only red but glowing red. "I can control it" Cutter said with surprise before smiling.

***Hours Later***

***Kagome's POV***

"Ah I don't get it, I just get it! I've totally forgot what Jen taught me." Kagome thought as she struggled to even comprehend the test paper on her desk. This went on for a while until finally Kagome thought to herself "Okay, you know this. Im positive Jen showed me how to do this. Got it! I CAN DO THIS!" "Hey Kagome if you spend all night on that test you will miss your party" One of Kagome's friends told her and like that Kagome lost all of her concentration. Kagome was about to freak out when she asked "wait what do you mean by my party?" and her friend laughed until she noticed the confused look on Kagome's face. "You really don't know?" Kagome's friend asked and Kagome shook her head. "Well your American cousin said to tell everyone that you where hosting a big party at your place" Kagome expression started to darken and another one of her friends who was out in the hall stated "I didn't know you where related to an American." "What was his name again?" the first one asked and before the other could respond Kagome shouted "CUTTER!" "That's right, it was John Cutter."

***Night Time***

Kagome was running home as fast as she could to stop Cutter with her friends behind her trying there best to follow. "Wait up Kagome" One of them yelled but nothing was stopping Kagome knowing that Cutter was out for revenge. Finally Kagome made it to the familiar shrine stairs that led to her home and by now she could hear loud music playing with the sounds of many people singing, talking and shouting. Kagome climbed to the top of the stairs to be met by a very drunk Inuyasha who had a beer bottle in his hand and the smell of alcohol all over him. "There you are Kagoo-me. Cutter told me you would show up" Inuyasha told her while slurring his words all over the place. "your drunk" Kagome said while trying to keep Inuyasha from hanging on her. "how could I be drunk if all I have been drinking is fizzy drinks" Inuyasha explained while holding out a beer bottle and Kagome stated "that is alcohol" "Oh! He tricked me didn't he?" Inuyasha asked and that's when Kagome notice the dog collar around Inuyasha neck that read ***Flea Bag*** Inuyasha fell on the ground and after that Cutter's voice replaced the music.

***OKAY IS THIS THING ON? GOOD. NOW I WANT EVERYONE TO COME UP AND GRAB SOME TOLET PAPER. WHEN YOU GET A ROLL JUST GO CRAZY! REMEMBER ITS YOUR NIGHT EVERYONE!***

"CUTTER!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and the only one to notice was Cutter himself, everyone else was starting to toss toilet paper rolls.

***Cutter's POV***

"Time to go!" a red glowing eyed Cutter said to himself before starting to push threw the crowd of people towards the well. Cutter could see Kagome's rage filled eyes moving towards him faster then he was moving but just at the last second Cutter was saved by a drunk Inuyasha who started to hang all over Kagome. Cutter ran inside the building surrounding the well and jumped into it.

***15th Century***

Cutter climbed out of the well and started laughing harder then he ever had before. For a moment Cutter stopped laughing to repeat a quote from a TV show he watched "I LOVE IT WHEN A PLAN COMES TOGETHER!" Cutter laughed even harder until he heard Hakudoshi's voice "me too Cutter." Fear shot across Cutter's face when he met Hakudoshi's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**1**

**The Deal**

***This chapter is based around the events of the first episode of the final act***

"What the hell do you want" Cutter asked while glaring at Hakudoshi and trying to reach for his knife that was hidden in the back of his pants. "I did come to take the jewel shards from Kagome but seeing how you have them, how about a deal?" Hakudoshi offered and Cutter narrowed his eyes on Hakudoshi. "You want to make a deal with me?" Cutter asked with a sceptical tone and Hakudoshi told him "I know you wish to free Kagura from Naraku." Cutter's eyes widened before he let out "how?" "It doesn't matter. The fact is that if I know then Naraku knows" Hakudoshi explained with a smile and Cutter asked "Why would Naraku want to make a deal with me?" Hakudoshi laughed for a moment before answering "no not Naraku. This is going to between us Cutter."

***Hour's Later***

***Kagome's POV***

Kagome had been up all night cleaning up the mess Cutter caused and was about to go to sleep when she noticed all the members of her family in the living room. "Wow you guys are up early" Kagome stated but got no response. On closer inspection they all had full red eyes and Kagome expression darkened again. "Cutter, you went to far this time" Kagome said out loud before walking over to Sota and giving him a big hug. After a few seconds Kagome purified Sota and his eyes turned back to normal."Sis, what are you doing?" Sota asked with a very confused and disturbed look. "Nothing, just go to bed Sota. You have school in the morning" Kagome said with the dark look still on her face and Sota who noticed it took the hint to not ask any questions.

***Hakudoshi's Hideout***

"If you truly wish to know the answer to your question Kagura, then release Goryomaru" Hakudoshi told Kagura and in return she let out "Hakudoshi!" with a surprised voice. "Huh your too afraid to follow threw" Hakudoshi stated while walking towards Kagura and she retorted "I suppose you have no fear of betraying Naraku?" "Would you come in here?" Hakudoshi called out and out of the darkness stepped a red eyed Cutter in the A.C.E. suit. "Cutter!" Kagura let out again with surprised and Hakudoshi smiled asking "does that answer your question Kagura?" "Enough of this!" Goryomaru let out and Kagura gave Cutter a look of anger before she turned to face Goryomaru. "The time has come for you to make a choice Kagura. Will you die as a slave to Naraku or will you escape with us and have your freedom?" Goryomaru asked and Kagura asked with anger "That's why Cutter's, here isn't it?" "Indeed. Cutter has already given us a jewel shard to help us." Hakudoshi stated and Kagura looked back at Cutter who had a look of regret on his face. "So what will it be Kagura?" Hakudoshi asked knowing full well that she wouldn't no to Cutter knowing he gave them a jewel shard. Kagura looked Cutter right in the eyes for a few moments before saying with a quiet voice "fine."

***The Morning***

***Inuyasha's POV***

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted while holding his head due to the hangover he had. Inuyasha noticed Sota walked out of the Higurashi household and Inuyasha asked "Hey Sota wheres Kagome?" "Oh shes still sleeping. I think she was up all night" Sota explained and Inuyasha tried to remember about last night but he was drawing a blank. "Anyway I have to get to school" Sota stated before he climbed down the shrine stairs. "Cutter!" Inuyasha called out but there was no answer and after looking all around the outside of the house Inuyasha went in. "Inuyasha you look kinda sick are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and Inuyasha who was still feeling the effects of being hungover stated "yea im fine." "Do you know where Cutter is?" Inuyasha asked and thought about this until she stated "I think Kagome said that he went back threw the well but that was before she fell asleep. Come to think about it, that was very early in morning." "I better not wake up Kagome or I wont hear the end of it" Inuyasha thought before turning around in the direction of the well.

***15th Century***

Inuyasha climbed out of the well to find Miroku pulling himself off the ground with Sango giving him an unpressed look. Inuyasha also noticed Shippo who was watching Sango in horror and once Inuyasha hit the ground he looked over. Shippo looked like he was going to say something when he fell on the ground laughing. Inuyasha gave him a weird look before asking "has anyone seen Cutter?" Both Sango and Miroku looked over at the same time with confused looks but after a few seconds there eyes widened on Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed this and looked back to Shippo who was still laughing and asked "Shippo whats so funny?" Shippo was laughing so hard he couldn't even speak and after a few seconds of this Inuyasha picked him up. "What the hell are you giggling about?" Inuyasha asked while starting to get annoyed and that's when Shippo let out "Flea Bag!" "Who you calling flea bag!" Inuyasha asked with anger as he held up his right fist ready to hit Shippo. "Inuyasha you might want to feel your neck" Miroku suggested while giggling with Sango and Inuyasha gave them a look of confusion. With his right hand Inuyasha felt his neck to find something that felt like a cloth necklace over top of the rosary that gave Kagome the ability to make him 'sit'. Inuyasha pulled on it until he heard a snap and put it into his view.

***Hours Later***

***Kagome's POV***

Kagome woke up in her room and sat up to see Inuyasha sitting in the corner. "Were is Cutter?" Inuyasha asked a half wake Kagome and she yawned before saying "I think he went threw the well." "Where did he go after that" Inuyasha asked with a growl attached to his voice and Kagome looked closer to notice Inuyasha very enraged with the collar in his hand that read ***Flea bag***. "I see he found the collar" Kagome thought as she got off her bed and sat in her computer chair. "Well?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome told him "Im still tired give me a break." Inuyasha mumbled something to himself and Kagome looked at her desk to find something was missing. "The jewel shards!" Kagome let out and Inuyasha asked "what about the jewel shards" as Kagome checked all around her desk. "There gone! Where did they go?" Kagome said out loud and that's when it hit her, Cutter's eyes where glowing red.

**1 Hour Later**

***Kohaku's Shard***

Kagura's white dance of blades landed all around Kohaku as he ran threw the forest to get away from her. "If you know where Naraku's heart is then you've got to tell me!" Kohaku shouted and Kagura who was close behind yelled "Ill need your Shikon jewel shard first boy!" Kagura unleashed another volley of blades and to avoid them Kohaku started to climb up a ridge. "You'll die once I take your shard. If you cooperate I promise to make it quick!" Kagura stated before taking of in a small _tornado_ of her making to follow Kohaku.

Kohaku made it to the top of the ridge only to be met with a red eyed Cutter waiting for him. "End of the line!" Cutter said with serious tone followed by Kagura who landed beside Cutter saying "there's no where to run! Are you prepared to die?" "I've been prepared to die for a long time now but I have no intention of dying here." Kohaku told them and Cutter retorted "that's not your choice to make" as he started moving over to Kohaku. Kohaku threw the bladed end of his Kusarigama at Cutter and in return he yelled "LEFT BLADE ON!" Cutter then smacked the Kusarigama back at Kohaku with his left plasma blade and Kohaku caught it. Kohaku went to throw it again when Cutter grabbed him by the arm and kicked him to the ground. "Sorry kid" Cutter let out as pulled his left blade back to slice off Kohaku's head. Kohaku looked Cutter right in the eyes and Cutter froze as the memories of Kohaku being forced to kill his family started to flood into him.

Kohaku closed his eyes waiting for Cutter to end his life but to his surprise he felt something wet hit his face. Kohaku open his eyes to find tears starting to come out of Cutter's eyes and then Cutter stated "Naraku killed my parents too." Cutter turned around and told Kagura "I can't do this. You deal with him Kagura." Kagura gained a look of sadness as she noticed the tears coming down his face and thought "I can't do this either" as she walked over to Kohaku. "Wheres that crystal I gave you Kohaku?" Kagura asked and Kohaku who was confused but grateful to be alive answered "right here" Kohaku then pulled out the crystal that would lead him to Naraku's heart and Kagura used her control of the wind to blow it into the air. "Kagura what are you doing?" Kohaku shouted and Kagura retorted "saving your live!" as she destroyed the crystal with one of her blades. Cutter looked at Kagura with surprise and in return she smiled at him. "Kagura why?" Kohaku asked and Kagura turned back to Kohaku and yelled "shut up and go! Run away before you lose your shard and your life, you fool!"

"You 2 are such fools" Hakudoshi stated and everyone immediately looked up in fear to see Hakudoshi had appeared in the sky and was being protected by a barrier. "Kagura, you intend to betray Naraku and then betray us too?" Hakudoshi asked and Kagura ordered "run Kohaku!" "But-" Kohaku interjected but Cutter yelled "GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" as he pulled his 25mm rifle off his back. Kagura was the first to attack launching a volley of white blades at Hakudoshi but Hakudoshi simply flew out of the way. Next Cutter fired a few shells at the barrier but they all where stopped on impact with it and Kagura seeing that they couldn't break the barrier pulled a feather of her head. "Kohaku try not to hurt yourself on the way down" Kagura reminded Kohaku before sending him flying into the air on said feather. "Kagura!" Kohaku shouted as he flew away and Hakudoshi who was more concerned about the jewel shard Kohaku had getting away started to chase him. "He wont get away" Hakudoshi muttered and Kagura who was trying to protect Kohaku yelled "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" multiple wind tornadoes were created from Kagura's fan that went flying at Hakudoshi.

Kagura's attack warped around Hakudoshi's barrier and Hakudoshi laughed saying "Kagura how'd you like to taste your own blades and see how you like them." Seconds later Kagura's attack shot back at her and fear ran across her face. Cutter who was right next to Kagura was about to jump and create the surround blast to knock back the attack when out of nowhere came Inuyasha's voice that yelled "WINDSCAR!" The windscar flew in and countered the dance of the dragon attack and both Cutter and Kagura said with surprise "Inuyasha!" "What the hells going on? Kagura I thought you and Hakudoshi were on the same side." A confused but irritated Inuyasha asked Kagura with the rest of the group behind him. Inuyasha's gaze went from Kagura to Cutter and he asked "Cutter did you betray us so you could help Hakudoshi?" Cutter was about to argue when Kagura did it for him "no he came to help me." "With what?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed voice and Kagura answered with a question "What makes you think its any of your business?" "So now you have to have Kagura fight your battles for you Cutter?" asked Inuyasha and Cutter who was more worried about what was going on now stated "listen dog boy we'll talk about this later." On the sound of the words 'dog boy' Inuyasha growled at Cutter and in return Cutter just rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**1**

**One Of Those Days**

"Sango, you better go after Kohaku" "Got it!" Sango stated and Cutter who remembered what he saw in Kohaku told Sango "Sango wait! Kohaku remembers everything. It doesn't seem like he's under Naraku's control anymore!" Sango's eyes widened with a look of surprise before Miroku told her "Go!" Sango nodded and got on Kirara who was fully transformed. "Let's go Kirara" Sango stated and like that Kirara flew after Kohaku with Sango on her back. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha yelled and several large shards of diamond shot out of the Tessaiga in the direction of Hakudoshi who was in the sky still. As soon as the shards of diamond made it to Hakudoshi he disappeared into thin air. "I can still sense the shard he must still be in the vicinity" Kagome informed everyone and that's when Inuyasha jumped over to Kagura and Cutter. Inuyasha punched Cutter in head and Cutter who didn't see it coming let out "ow." Inuyasha then faced away from him with his sword edge in the direction he was facing. "Listen up, I want you 2 to tell us everything you know. You might as well considering Hakudoshi's not going anywhere until your both dead" Inuyasha explained and Kagura agreed saying "true, on top of the fact that he wants Cutter's jewel shard. He also doesn't want us to reveal the location of Naraku's heart."

***Cutter's POV***

Suddenly Goryomaru attacked sending shafts of light towards Inuyasha, Cutter and Kagura but it was easily blocked by the Tessaiga. "It's Goryomaru! He's still alive?" Miroku said out loud out of shock and that's when Cutter noticed the injury on Goryomaru's body. "Who's responsible for that injury?" Hakudoshi asked and Goryomaru told him "none of that matters now" Goryomaru's body then exploded into a what Cutter figured was a huge clump of flesh. After a few seconds the clump of flesh started to form into something. Finally after a few moments the thing in front of him turned into a giant man shaped monster but Cutter took note that the wound that was located on his belly was still present. "I have come to get the shikon jewel shard" Goryomaru explained and Kagome said something about Goryomaru being something but he didn't understand. Cutter watched as something small floated down to Goryomaru and that when Kagome shouted to inform everyone "A shikon jewel!" "And on top of that the one I gave Hakudoshi" Cutter thought before Goryomaru spread his wings in preparation to take off into the sky but before he could Inuyasha charged at him.

"Your not going anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled in full charge at Goryomaru but as Inuyasha got closer Goryomaru opened his mouth unleashing a cloud of miasma that filled his surrounding area. Inuyasha jumped back to avoid it and after the miasma faded Hakudoshi who was still being protected by his barrier took Goryomaru's place. Without hesitation Inuyasha lifted his sword and yelled "Hakudoshi! AH!" creating another adamant barrage. Before the diamond shards could hit, Hakudoshi disappeared again. "Traitors" Cutter heard from behind him as he looked down to see him and Kagura being lifted up by Hakudoshi's barrier. "You didn't really believe I would let you escape?" Hakudoshi asked with a smile and Cutter started to hit the barrier with his left plasma blade but it wasn't doing anything. "Go on what are you waiting for? Is it these 2?" Hakudoshi asked and Cutter looked down to see Inuyasha staring at him. "Come on Cutter think!" Cutter thought trying to think of someway to get out of this and then it hit him, he kept 1 25mm shell filled with Onigumo's cave dirt just in case something like this happened.

Cutter pulled out the 25mm shell with Onigumo printed in English on the side of it and start to pulled back the receiver on his rifle. Out popped an unfired shell and Cutter scrambled to put in the Onigumo shell. "We don't have much time, so listen up!" Kagura yelled out loud so that everyone could hear. "Naraku's heart the infant is inside Moryomaru. Hakudoshi and the infant intent to empower Moryomaru and have him over throw Naraku!" Kagura concluded and Hakudoshi smiled before saying "an impressive deduction." Hakudoshi then looked over to Cutter when he heard a metal clank and asked "do you really think you have any chance of escaping?" Cutter then pointed the 25mm rifle at Hakudoshi and asked with a smile "the real question is do you?" Cutter squeezed the trigger and the Onigumo shell ripped out of Cutter's rifle. The shell ripped threw Hakudoshi and smashed threw the barrier causing it to collapse.

Cutter fell to the ground and landed up right before looking over to see Kagura do the same. "WINDSCAR" Inuyasha yelled now with Cutter and Kagura out of the way. The windscar flew towards Hakudoshi and destroyed his body but leaving his head. Cutter watched as Saimyosho surrounded Hakudoshi so Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel to suck him up but as quickly as the Saimyosho came they left. Cutter knew there was only one reason for it, Naraku wanted Hakudoshi dead. Cutter started to laugh at Hakudoshi followed by Kagura who stated "well well, isn't this interesting. It looks like Naraku have given up on you." "Silence, I will not be humiliated by a mortal and the likes of you Kagura!" Hakudoshi yelled with anger and out of Hakudoshi's head came a large cloud of miasma that blanketed Cutter making it imposable to see. "HELMET UP" Cutter yelled while trying not to breath. The A.C.E. helmet closed and the A.C.E. stated "activating air filtration system."

Seconds later a sacred arrow flew into the miasma clearing it and allowing Cutter to see Hakudoshi beginning to swing his Naginata at Kagura. "Im not like you Kagura! I cannot be used up and thrown away like that!" Hakudoshi yelled with pure anger in his eyes but before Hakudoshi could slice Kagura Cutter jumped in front of her. Cutter brought his left blade up and caught Hakudoshi's Naginata. "Are you so willing to die with her Cutter?" Hakudoshi asked as he and Cutter struggled to over power the other with there blades. "Yea but not today!" Cutter shouted before yelling "RIGHT BLADE ON!" The right plasma blade appeared and Cutter slammed it against the edge of Hakudoshi's Naginata joining his left blade. A hum of electrical build up could be heard and Cutter smiled knowing what was coming. "Hakudoshi when you get to hell, tell them Naraku will be joining you soon" Cutter told Hakudoshi with a laugh before a bolt of plasma shot out at Hakudoshi and sent his remains flying. "MIROKU NOW!" Cutter yelled and without a moments delay Miroku opened his wind tunnel, sucking in what was left of Hakudoshi.

Cutter sighed out of relief and yelled "helmet down" before turning around to Kagura. Cutter noticed she was on her knees with a look of sadness. "What now?" Cutter asked and Kagura looked up at him ordering with a quiet voice "get out of here." "Naraku knows that you betrayed him and its only a matter of time before-" Cutter what about to finish when Kagura interrupted shouting "Don't you get it!? Its too late for me!" Cutter gained a depressed look before sitting down on the ground next to Kagura. The 2 stared at the ground with the same expression for a long moment until Kagura said "thanks, for everything Cutter" Kagura stood up and started walking away. Cutter on the other hand laid down on the ground and waited for the wind to pick up indicating Kagura's exit.

Cutter stared at the sky until Kagome put her face in his view and said "go after her." "Why? What's the point?" Cutter said with pain and that's when Kagome warned with a dark look "don't ask why just go!" Cutter who could tell she was still mad about the party stood up and ran over to Kagura who was about to take off. "I don't want to heard a good bye" Kagura warned with her back to Cutter and Cutter stated "that's not why im here." Kagura then turned around and gave Cutter a confused look. "I came to tell you" Cutter said but couldn't finish due to not knowing what to say. "Well?" Kagura asked impatiently and Cutter thought until he just said the first time that came to his mind "you don't have to die alone." Surprise over came Kagura's face at what Cutter said and for a few moments Kagura just stared at him until she smiled. "Okay, let's go" Kagura whispered and like that her and Cutter went flying away on her feather.

***Kagome POV***

Kagome watched as Cutter and Kagura flew into the sky until Inuyasha ran up behind her. "Cutter get back here im not done with you!" Inuyasha yelled with a very enraged voice and Kagome told him "let him go." "Why? Don't you remember what he did?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome stated "you can get him back later this is more important." Inuyasha was only more enraged by this and shouted "how is this important?" "I heard that voice again. The one that told me to purify Cutter" Kagome stated and Inuyasha who turned from enraged to surprised in an instant asked "huh? What did it say?" "It only told me to tell Cutter to go with Kagura" Kagome explained before Miroku ran up behind them saying "we need to go."

***The Next Morning***

For whole night a red eyed Cutter and Kagura had been leaned up to each other while gliding on her feather. The 2 knew it was only a matter of time until Naraku squeezed the life out of Kagura's heart and to avoid thinking about it too much they both told stories about their past. "Flea bag" Kagura let out while giggling with Cutter who had his arm around her. Kagura immediately stopped giggling when she noticed something in front of them and Cutter who noticed her look this looked forward. There directly in front of the 2 was Naraku who was surrounded by a barrier. "Naraku" both of them said with a quiet voice before Kagura stopped the feather some distance from Naraku. Cutter jumped up to his feet and yelled "BLADES ON!"

The 3 foot plasma blades appeared above each of Cutter's hands and Naraku smiled asking "Cutter would you like Kagura's heart?" Cutter gasped as he watched Naraku pull out a heart that was beating and Cutter could feel Kagura grab his shoulder indicating she seen it too. "My heart!" Kagura let out and Naraku explained "Ill make you a deal Cutter. Give me the jewel shard in your neck and ill return Kagura's heart to her." Cutter narrowed his eyes on Naraku before he asked "only the jewel shard?" "Yes. Since you took care of Hakudoshi for me, im feeling generous" Naraku stated and Cutter who was smarter then that told Naraku "give Kagura her heart back first and then I promise to give you the jewel shard." "Cutter!" Kagura let out to make Cutter reconsider but Cutter looked at her and explained "its only one jewel shard." "

So do we have a deal?" Cutter asked once he looked back at Naraku and in return Naraku gave Cutter a specious look before smiling. In an instant Kagura's heart disappeared out of Naraku's hand and Cutter could feel Kagura holding on to him for balance. Cutter looked over to see Kagura looking at him with surprise. "It's back!" Kagura stated and Cutter sighed as he reached for the shard in his neck. Cutter yelled "BLADES OFF!" and pulled out the shard, turning his eyes blue again. Cutter was about to throw the shard at Naraku when he felt 3 things penetrate his chest.

Cutter looked down to see 3 of Naraku's appendages in his chest with blood just rushing out of the holes they created. The 3 appendages retracted and Cutter started to fall backwards. "CUTTER!" Kagura screamed as she grabbed him in a fall and Naraku maniacally laughed. "Did you really think all I wanted was the jewel shard? You have been getting in my way for sometime Cutter and I will not allow this to happen any longer." Naraku explained and Cutter tried to speak but all that came out was blood. "BASTARD!" Kagura screamed as she waved her fan creating a number of white blades that flew at Naraku. The Kagura's blades where easily stopped by the barrier and Naraku laughed before stating "you should see this as an honor Cutter. Making me personally kill an impure like you, how sickening" Naraku's gaze shifted over to Kagura and he told her "now you get to watch as Cutter drown to death in his own blood."

***Kagura's POV***

Out of panic Kagura turned her feather around and began flying away from Naraku. "Its only a matter of time Kagura!" Naraku yelled threw an evil laugh and Kagura moved closer to Cutter thinking "you can't die!" Cutter started to cough up blood and as he did his eyes locked with Kagura's. Tear's started to come down Kagura's eyes and Cutter threw all the coughing smiled. "I want to see you smile" Cutter forced out threw the blood and Kagura who knew these were their last moments together not only smiled but kissed Cutter on the cheek. Kagura lifted her head up and watched as the light in Cutter's eyes faded. "User deceased" A voice from Cutter's suit stated and Kagura started to scream wildly as the tears in her eyes started to come down like a waterfall.

***Unknown Location***

Cutter was now standing up somewhere surrounded by darkness and as the memory of what just happened hit him he felt his chest but found no holes. As Cutter felt around his body it hit him, we wasn't in the A.C.E. anymore. "HELLO!" Cutter yelled out with a confused voice and after a few second he heard something that sounded like a monster respond back "hello." "Where am I? Who are you?" Cutter asked out loud looking all around until he noticed a set of glowing circles moving towards him. "Where are you? Don't you remember?" The voice that Cutter could now tell was coming from the red glowing circles asked. "Remember what?" Cutter asked and the voice sighed before saying "this isn't your first time here Cutter or should I say Resetsu." "what?" Cutter let out and the voice stated "Cutter your dead." Just as the words hit Cutter he started to feel the pain of 3 things stabbing into him and he fell on the ground or whatever the hell it was. The sounds of humming and hawing started to come from the red circle as they danced around Cutter. The circles which Cutter figured where eyes stopped right in front of Cutter's face before explaining "It's only matter of time so I must tell you something important. On the ship in a room called artifact archives, you must look for a box with the number 1476."

***Inuyasha Group***

"Im sure of it! That's the scent of Cutter's blood!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran with Kagome on his back. "Maybe he just hurt himself" Sango suggested from Kirara back but Inuyasha stated "Its too strong to be a small amount." "Let us hurry!" Miroku said and Kagome who was the one who sent Cutter off with Kagura started to feel responsible.

***The Field***

Kagura was now in field full of flowers sitting next to Cutter's body and crying. "What's the point of freedom if have no one to share it with?" Kagura thought to herself before hearing someone walk towards her. Kagura looked up to see Sesshōmaru standing over her and Cutter's body. "This is the man who defeated me?" Sesshōmaru asked with disgust and Kagura yelled out "If your just going to taunt then leave." Without a word Sesshōmaru turned around and started to walk away but stopped a few steps later when the Tenseiga started to pulse. "You want me to save him?" Sesshōmaru thought with rage and after he finished the thought the Tenseiga started to pulse in rapid succession. "This man has insulted and embarrassed me. I refuse Tenseiga" Sesshōmaru thought as he started walking away again. "Forgive" Sesshōmaru heard almost like the Tenseiga was speaking to him. In a pure rage Sesshōmaru pulled out Tenseiga and ran at Cutter's body. Sesshōmaru noticed that instead of demons of the after life surrounding Cutter's body, there was a black mist. With once quick slice Sesshōmaru slashed threw the mist causing it to dissipate.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter opened his eyes to Kagura staring in total disbelieve with Sesshōmaru sliding his sword back into its sheath. "Cutter?" Kagura let out with a tears rolling down her face and Cutter who started to feel the holes in the A.C.E. were not present in his body smiled at Kagura. Cutter watched as Kagura expression changed to complete happiness before she reached down and hugged him tightly. Kagura pulled herself up to see Sesshōmaru walking away and asked out loud "why?" Sesshōmaru turned around and stated "that is not the man who defeated me. That man was defeated by Inuyasha." Cutter then watched as Sesshōmaru walked away until he couldn't see him anymore. "Open the A.C.E.!" Cutter yelled and as soon as it open Cutter pulled Kagura into his embrace. "I can feel your heart now" Cutter stated and Kagura wrapped her arms around him saying "I can feel yours too."

"Cutter!" Inuyasha and the rest of the ground called out from a distance and as they did Kagura told Cutter "I have to go Cutter." "Are you sure?" Cutter asked and Kagura just nodded at him before she stood up. As she grabbed the feather on her head Cutter said "wait" and Kagura turned around with a smile saying "yea?" "Call me John" Cutter told her with a smile and Kagura stated "Okay john." Kagura took off and after a few seconds the Inuyasha group stopped around Cutter. "What happened?" Kagome asked and Cutter who had a huge smile on his face explained "its a long story." "Well since your feeling better how about a little payback Cutter?" Inuyasha said with a smile as he cracked his knuckles and Cutter's big smile disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**2**

**The Broken Sword**

**Series 2**

Cutter stood up to meet a Inuyasha who just finished cracking his knuckles when Kagome jumped in between them and faced Inuyasha. "Get out of my way Kagome" Inuyasha told her and Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha shoulders saying "come on Inuyasha, he did all of this to free Kagura." "What she said" Cutter threw in quickly and Inuyasha gained a specious look. The truth was that Cutter was lying about planning all this out and Inuyasha knew it. "Well then id like to know why you put this COLLAR ON ME!" Inuyasha asked and Cutter replied while snickering "because it looks nice on you." "YOU'LL SEE HOW NICE IT IS WHEN I SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to go around Kagome but she wasn't getting out of the way. "I see Cutter's feeling better" Miroku stated while rolling his eyes and Sango asked "did you see the smile he had on his face while Kagura was here?" "Its the same smile I get whenever I think of you Sango" Miroku said with a soft voice and Sango leaned into him with a smile saying "Oh Miroku." Sango's smile was replaced with a look of anger when she felt the monks hand on her rear.

***A Few Minutes Later***

Inuyasha, Cutter, and Miroku walked along a path with signs of slight physical harm on there faces while the girls with Shippo walked behind them with unimpressed looks. Inuyasha had cuts and scrapes, Cutter had a bruise and Miroku had a nice red hand print. Cutter looked down to check if the A.C.E. had fixed itself but it had not as the 3 holes where still present. "A.C.E. when are the repairs to the suit going to be done?" Cutter asked waiting for a response from the A.I.. After a few seconds the A.I. responded "A.C.E. A.I. online. Sergeant Cutter the A.C.E. repair systems are damaged. It is recommended that you seek repairs immediately." "You mean like on the ship?" Cutter asked and the A.I. stated "yes." Cutter grunted at the thought of going back so soon but knew the A.C.E. was useless this way. "Well it will most likely take sometime for Naraku to reveal himself again" Miroku stated and Kagome added "and I do need to catch up on my studies." "I guess where all taking a break then" Sango concluded.

***3 Days Later***

***Events of episode 3 of the final act will start to take place***

***This wont be explained: Due to the fact that ****Sesshōmaru ****showed forgiveness to**** Cutter, ****Tenseiga****called ****Tōtōsai to have it reforged so it could ****gained the ability to create**** the ****Meidō Zangetsuha****.***

***The Ship***

"Let's see. Nothing, nothing and nothing" an A.C.E.-less Cutter thought as he sat at the poker table checking the eyes of each 3 soldiers still in the pot with him. "Read em and weep boys" Cutter said with a smile and the 3 soldiers all started to let out sounds of irrational. "Sir, how do you win every time?" one of the soldiers asked and Cutter smiled saying "I must just be lucky" as he pulled all the soldiers chips over to his side of the table. "Are you letting a trench rat like Cutter beat you all?" Jen asked the soldiers and Cutter stated "hey! I've moved up to time travelling space marine thank you very much." Jen just shook her head and Cutter turned to her asking "did you find out whats going on down on earth?" "No, our scans can't get threw the layer of red clouds" Jen answered and Cutter gained a puzzled look until he remembered what he asked Jen a while ago. "All right im out" Cutter told the soldiers as he pushed the poker chips back to them. "Did you look up that name I gave you?" Cutter asked as he stood up and Jen sighed as she answered "Oh I totally forgot about that. Sorry Cutter its just I have been so busy lately." "It's fine. By the way, do you know where the artifact archives room is?" Cutter asked and Jen got a confused look before she asked "why do you want to go there?" "Just a hunch I guess" Cutter stated.

***Artifact Archive***

"Need any help Cutter?" Jen asked as she stood outside the door and Cutter told her "I should be fine." "Okay see ya" Jen said as she ran down the corridor in a rush. Cutter scanned the room and took note that shelves with boxes on them littered the room. Cutter looked for a few minutes until he found a long box with number ***1476*** on the front. Cutter noticed a lock on it and looked around to see if anyone was near before setting the box on the ground. Cutter stomped hard on the lock and busted it. "Looks like im in business" Cutter thought as he picked up the box. Cutter open the box to reveal a broken claymore sword and thought with a confused look "why the hell did that thing want me to find this stupid sword?" Cutter went to touch it but once he came close a red bolt shot out and shocked his finger. "AH" Cutter let out in pain as he dropped the box. Cutter looked at his finger to find the tip it had gone totally black and thought "holy shit that hurt! It felt like my finger was being ripped off!"

***Sergeant Cutter report to Study Labs 2***

***Study Labs 2 (room with the bone eaters well)***

"Sergeant over here" one of the scientist surrounding the A.C.E. called out and Cutter walked over asking "so did you add a dooms day weapon yet doc?" The scientist laughed a little before stating "no but we did increase the overall performance of it." "Let me try it out" Cutter told them and the scientist moved out of the way to reveal a fixed A.C.E. suit. "A.I. open the A.C.E." Cutter stated and a few seconds later it popped open. "Hold this for me" Cutter ordered as he held out the box containing the broken sword and the scientist took it. Cutter then jumped in and a few seconds later the A.C.E. closed on its own.

"We replaced those outdated fusion reactors and added more powerful ones" The scientist explained and Cutter who had no idea what that implied asked "and that means?" "It should be slightly more powerful all around. Activate the plasma blades and you'll see" the scientist promised and Cutter yelled "Blades On, Helmet Down!" The two 3 foot plasma blades appeared on the top of Cutter's hands and Cutter noted they where thicker and had a louder hum to them. "Also the surrounding blast should be more powerful but don't test that here" The scientist warned and Cutter reassured him "wasn't going to." Cutter then noticed a few carts filled with all kinds of weapons along with his 25mm. Cutter walked over and put the 25mm rifle on his back along with a machine gun. "Im ready to go back" Cutter stated as he grabbed the box with the broken sword from the one of the scientist and walked over to the bone eaters well that had large square boulder inside it.

***20 Minutes Later***

***Outside The Well***

Cutter climbed out of the well with the box in hand and looked around to find it was almost sunset. Cutter walked a few feet until he noticed a note on the ground and he picked it up.

_Sorry we didn't wait for you._

_Just go east, you'll find us._

"John!" Kagura called out and Cutter smiled as he looked over in her direction. Cutter then noticed Kagura standing in the treeline smiling back at him. Cutter walked over to Kagura and rapped his free arm around her. "You know what I said I would do if you touched me again right?" Kagura asked while looking into Cutter's eyes and Cutter who knew she said that she would kill him replied "you said that you would give me a kiss." Kagura rolled her eyes before pushing Cutter's face away. "Besides me, why did you come?" Cutter asked and Kagura smile disappeared as she started to explain "Goryomaru has gained some kind of armour that is incredibly strong. Also it seems Naraku has already made a replacement for me." "That was fast" Cutter stated with surprise and Kagura nodded. "His names Byakuya and he has some abilities similar to mine" Kagura explained and Cutter joked "but your still better right?" Kagura laughed before asking "do you need me to take you to them?" By 'them' Cutter knew she meant the Inuyasha group and after a moment Cutter nodded.

***Hours Later***

***Inuyasha Group***

"Wake up number 77! It will soon be dawn!" One of 3 fox demons told Shippo as he lay on the ground. "That's when the exam is over!" another added and Shippo jumped to his feet. "I still got time!" Shippo told them as he reached into the place he kept his magic tools/toys. To Shippo's surprise he found nothing and Inuyasha who noticed his look of surprise asked "what's wrong? What are you waiting for? Im right here if you want to keep going." A sad look came over Shippo as he looked to the ground saying "I only needed 2 more points. Well I guess this is my punishment. I got so carried away, I was actually willing to risk my friendship with Inuyasha." "It's okay" Kagome reassured him but Shippo who started to develop tears stated "im so ashamed. Ill never be able to look you in the eye again" before starting to ran away. "Inuyasha, you've got to go make up with him" Kagome ordered and Inuyasha muttered to himself "Oh man." Inuyasha begin to chase Shippo shouting "Hey Shippo" when a large tree branch swung out and launched Inuyasha back. "GAH!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed into the ground next to Kagome.

Shippo gained a confused look as knew this wasn't his trap and after a few seconds he knew who set it. Cutter stepped out of the woods next to him and Shippo shouted with excitement "Cutter!" Cutter picked him up and asked with a smile "you weren't really going cry for that dumb mutt?" "No way!" Shippo said with pride and Cutter laughed before noticing a piece of paper in his face. Cutter grabbed it and asked Shippo "what is this?" Shippo climbed on to Cutter's shoulder and as he read the paper his eyes widened. "I made 24th rank!" Shippo shouted with excitement and Cutter who was confused asked "In what?" Before Shippo could explain Inuyasha charged at the 2 and yelled "I've had enough!" Shippo transformed into his balloon state and flew out of harms with Cutter before Inuyasha could reach them. "See you later!" Cutter shouted followed by Shippo who shouted "Fair well everyone!" Inuyasha growled at the 2 as the fox demons shouted back "Don't forget us number 77!"

***The Next Morning***

***Cutter's POV***

"Show yourselves, I know the 2 of you are out there. You hear me?!" Inuyasha shouted and Cutter who was hiding behind a tree with Shippo whispered "wait for him to step on the trap and then hit him" Shippo nodded and looked over to watch Inuyasha "Not going to respond you cowards?" Inuyasha asked as he pull the transformed Tessaiga out of its sheath. "Then ill just have to smoke you out. WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the Tessaiga into the ground and the windscar was created. "Is he crazy?" Cutter said as he and Shippo ran in opposite directions to get out the way of the windscar. The windscar ripped threw the trees Cutter and Shippo where once behind and after the dust settled Cutter began to flank Inuyasha. Cutter heard the windscar 2 more times before he managed to get completely behind Inuyasha.

Cutter was about to punch Inuyasha in the head for almost killing him when he noticed Shippo with a completely red eyed 12 year old girl who had a Ninjato sword. Cutter walked out of the forest to hear Inuyasha say "Shippo you spoiled brat." "What the hell dog boy? You almost killed me" Cutter stated and Inuyasha ignored him before looking over to Kagome. "Kagome you should stay back" Inuyasha warned and Cutter looked over to see the girls Ninjato starting to glow yellow like the windscar. Kagome ran over to Cutter and said "lets get out of the way." "WINDSCAR!" the girl shouted and out of her Ninjato came the windscar. Both Cutter and Kagome ran into the forest before watching Inuyasha jump out of the way of the windscar.

***Shippo's POV***

"INUYASHA!" Shippo screamed as he noticed the area where the windscar hit was barren with no one in sight. "Such amazing force! There is no chance the half demon could have survived it!" Mujina said with confidence and Shippo asked "but why? You said you wanted to absorb demonic energy from his sword not kill him." "I don't recall making any promises" Mujina said with a smile and Shippo was about to say something when Mujina spoke again "besides now that I have this demonic energy on my side, I don't plan on sharing it with anyone." Mujina began to walk away and Shippo who was extremely angry yelled "Not sharing it?! But I thought you where doing this to avenge your father!" Mujina turned around and smiled at Shippo as she told him "is that what you thought? Actually my father died centenaries ago, of food poisoning." Shippo growled as he thought "SHE TRICKED ME!" "I never thought I would ever hit a girl but I just changed my mind!" Shippo said out loud as he clenched his hand into a fist. "This is for Inuyasha's pathetic and completely pointless dea-" Shippo was about to finish when Inuyasha stepped on him and let out "moron."

***Group POV***

"Who died a pathetic and completely pointless death?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed voice and Mujina gasped as she jumped back. "Inuyasha your still alive!" Shippo said with excitement and Mujina stated with fear in her voice "But you're, how could of you survived that windscar?" "Because he's done it before" Cutter said as he walk out of the treeline with Kagome behind him. "WINDSCAR!" Mujina yelled and again the windscar was created from Mujina's sword. "windscar? Id say a light breeze at best" Inuyasha stated as he stabbed the Tessaiga into the ground in the path of the windscar, causing it to be blocked. "I don't know how much energy your swords absorbed but it's useless if the welder has no skill" Inuyasha explained as Cutter walked over to him. "what should we do Shippo? She betrayed you didn't she? Should I finish her?" Inuyasha asked while lifting up his foot to reveal an in shock Shippo.

"I say we skin her" Cutter said with an evil smile and Inuyasha smiled at Cutter saying "I agree." Mujina gasped at the thought of being skinned alive and Cutter told Inuyasha "Ill go left you go right" while gesturing a punch with his fist. Inuyasha put his sword back into his sheath as he and Cutter got ready to charge. "Don't kill her!" Shippo shouted but Inuyasha and Cutter ignored Shippo as they launched at Mujina. The 2 punched Mujina on both sides of her face which caused her to turn into her true form, an old male badger demon.

"That's what I thought" Cutter said out loud and the badger demon said with pain "damn you! you've undone my brilliant disguise" "Who are you kidding? You think I didn't know? You got old geezer stink all over you!" Inuyasha shouted with anger before Kagome asked Cutter "how did you know?" "I seen it in her...ill tell you later" Cutter explained and Inuyasha asked "So what do you want to do Shippo?" "I don't even care anymore" Shippo stated with a look of shame on his face and Inuyasha let out "I see" as he pulled the Tessaiga out again. "Its too late. This Dakki has absorbed all of the demonic energy from your demon-" the demon badger was about to finish when Inuyasha cut the 'Dakki' in half followed by Cutter who just laughed at the sight. "GET LOST!" Inuyasha shouted as he kicked the demon badger sky high.

***A Few Minutes Later***

***Cutter's POV***

"I should probably take this sword to Tōtōsai" stated as he examined the broken Dakki and Cutter asked "who is Tōtōsai?" "He's an old guy who makes demonic weapons" Inuyasha answered and Cutter thought "maybe he can help me find more out about that sword from the artifact archives."


	11. Chapter 11

**2**

**Crusades Of The Past**

**Based around the events of Episode 4 of the final act.**

***A Forest West Of The Destroyed Region***

Master Ungai was walking threw a forest when he noticed a strangely build house and moved over to it. Once Master Ungai came close the door on the house did not slide open but rather swung open. In the door frame stood an older man who had blonde hair and green eyes. "Master Ungai, how may I be of service to you?" The man asked and Master Ungai gained a surprised look as he asked "you can speak out language now?" "Yes, it took a few years but I learned" The man replied and Master Ungai stated "good because I need information about that demon you slayed many years ago." A look of fear flashed on the mans face before he said with a quiet voice "I do not wish to talk about it." The door closed shut and Master Ungai walked over to it and shouted "I need your help! I am very concerned that a demon like the one you slayed has come to our land!" Master Ungai stood at the door for a few more moments until finally it open again, revealing the man with a look of shock. "Come in" the man quickly ordered and Master Ungai walked into the man's house.

***Tōtōsai****'s Forge***

"Well if Tessaiga had the ability to steal demonic energy like that, then fighting Naraku and Mōryōmaru would be easy." Inuyasha stated while sitting in front of Tōtōsai as he examined the Dakki blade and Tōtōsai shouted "out of the question!" "To achieve that kind of power you'd have to fight against Dakki. If you where to lose such a battle and all of Tessaiga's demonic energy would be absorbed. I'd be just a rusty blade, in capable of being returned to it's original form. Tell me Inuyasha, is that risk your willing to take?" Tōtōsai asked Inuyasha but before could respond Cutter's voice stated from outside "of course he is. He's an idiot." Inuyasha growled and raised his fist as Cutter walked in. Cutter noticed Inuyasha about to jump up and clock him when he stated with a smile "calm down, I was just kidding" "Who are you?" Tōtōsai asked Cutter who was holding a long wood box. "His names Cutter and he pisses me off just like you old man" Inuyasha said with irritation. Cutter narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha and asked "is there anyone who doesn't?" Inuyasha grunted slightly to himself before he told Cutter "just shut up for once."

"Whatever, you must be Tōtōsai" said as his gaze went from Inuyasha to Tōtōsai and Tōtōsai answered "It depends. are you a friend of Inuyasha?" "Yes" Cutter stated and in an instant Inuyasha let out a ***PFFFH*** as he left Tōtōsai's Forge. "Oh that hurts" Cutter stated trying to hold back a laugh and Tōtōsai rolled his eyes before asking "what do you want?" "I want to know if you know anything about this sword" Cutter said while opening the box and tilting it so Tōtōsai could see it. Tōtōsai examined the broken sword until he gained a very serious look. "Where did you get this?" Tōtōsai asked and Cutter who was taken back by this asked "you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Why? What's the big deal?" Tōtōsai looked Cutter over a few times before stating "nothing I was just curious that's all." Cutter heard what Tōtōsai told him but his eyes where telling a completely different story. Tōtōsai was scared for some reason and Cutter who just wanted to know about the sword informed him "I know your lying to me." Tōtōsai jumped at what Cutter said and Cutter who had a confused look on his face asked again "what's up with this sword?" Tōtōsai stared at Cutter with fear for a few seconds until he sighed and begin to explain "This sword belonged to a powerful demon known as..."

***Cutter's Time***

***The Ship***

After finally figuring out how to spell the name Cutter gave her in English, Jen managed to find a record of it on the historical archive computer.

_**Name: Dracula**_

_All threw the 20th century, movies and stories of the vampire Dracula where made. All thought they depicted Dracula as a vampire that sucked the blood of humans, the legends that the movies where (very loosely) based off where quite different. The legends state that Dracula went by many names and also that he led many crusades under those names. These crusades are said to have cleansed most of the world of 'the evil.' It is also said that Dracula's army was unbeatable and could not be killed until for unknown reasons they were by a 'great evil.' After his army was beaten, Dracula was forced back to his homeland where he was charged by the church as being the devil. After a large battle with the holy forces of the church, he was completely defeated. His heart was said to been stuck by a wooden stake and his body burned._

Jen who was confused to why Cutter wanted her look this up started to look around some more until she see notice a picture of a painting. The painting depicted a man with long black hair and red glowing eyes. The man was surrounded by an army of crusaders who also had red eyes and were sporting a holy red cross on the front of there white armour. Instantly Jen's eyes widened as she loaded up images of Cutter when he was in his demon state and compared them to the painting.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter was walking along with a path with the long wood box in his hand still thinking about what happened at Tōtōsai's Forge. **"****Now that I have told you ****about the**** blade I must take and dispose of it" ****Tōtōsai ****stated as he grabbed the wooden box containing the broken claymore sword. Suddenly a red bolt shot out at ****Tōtōsai**** like the one that shocked Cutter only bigger and slammed him into the wall of his forge. Cutter ran over in a panic and asked "are you okay?" "GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" ****Tōtōsai ****yelled ****as he stared at the sword in fear.*******

Cutter stopped as he open the wood box and looked at the broken sword. "Dracula" Cutter thought and as he did he could feel the sword handle starting pulse. Over and over the sword pulsed as if it wanted to be picked up. Cutter was so entranced by it that the only thing he desired was to grab it.

***Unknown Amount Of Time***

Before Cutter could grab the handle he heard a voice yell "Cutter!" Cutter snapped out of his trance and looked up to see the Inuyasha group. Cutter looked around and was shocked to find it was now night. "How long have I been standing here?" Cutter thought as the Inuyasha group moved over to him. Cutter closed the wood box as Inuyasha stopped in front of him. "So what did you want with Tōtōsai?" Inuyasha asked catching Cutter off guard and Cutter thought for a moment until he came up with a lie. "Oh uh, I just wanted to know if he could make me a sword" Cutter lied and Inuyasha gave him a funny look before stating "why didn't you just ask me that? Humans can't use powerful demon weapons but I bet he already told you that." "We need to keep following those jewel shards!" Kagome told the 2 as her and the rest of the group ran over.

***30 Minutes Later***

"Now to you Koga. Ill be taking your shards next!" Moryomaru promised while holding Koga and a wolf demon child up with a number of his appendages. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the Tessaiga into the ground, creating the windscar. The windscar shot towards Moryomaru and destroyed the appendages holding Koga and the child. The two fell to the ground and Inuyasha plus Cutter ran over to fight Moryomaru. Cutter still had the wood box but even thought he knew it would get in the way he didn't feel comfortable giving it to anyone considering what happened earlier. "Moryomaru you swallowed something that didn't belong to you again didn't you?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter gained a stupid smile as he stated "I didn't know you told jokes." "Ha, ill have you know this shell is invincible. Nothing can reach my heart, not even an army of soldiers" Moryomaru explained and Cutter examined Moryomaru to find his body was completely armoured like Kagura told him. "Is that a fact? Well can an army of soldiers do this?" Inuyasha asked before lifting his Tessaiga and yelling "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" A number of large diamonds shot out at Moryomaru and as they did Cutter commented "mine can!" Cutter the pulled the machine gun off his back with one hand and unleashed a few burst a Moryomaru. The large diamonds from the adamant barrage stuck into Moryomaru while Cutter's bullets just shattered and bounced off Moryomaru on impact.

"You're adamant barrage. That will be a great addition to my arsenal" Moryomaru stated as he absorbed the diamonds and the large appendage on his body turned to diamond itself. Inuyasha let out a sigh and Koga who was watched the whole thing asked "what where you thinking? You moron!" "Last time I checked I was saving you're neck! Now get out of here!" Inuyasha retorted and Cutter was about to comment when Koga was grabbed by Moryomaru's now diamond appendage. "I have this feeling that Koga's jewel shards are being controlled by Midoriko's will" Kagome yelled and Cutter froze as he could feel the sword inside the wood box pulsing intensely at the name Midoriko.

***Unknown Amount Of Time***

"Cutter are you okay?" Miroku asked with Shippo on his shoulder and Cutter who realized that some amount of time had passed since the sword started pulsing felt something wet coming down his face. Cutter touched it and as he pulled his hand into view he realized the liquid on his face was blood. "What happened?" Cutter asked with a confused look and Sango explained "you just stood there like a statue. An adamant spear grazed you but even that didn't make you move." "Who are you?" Kagome asked and Cutter looked up to see Kagura's replacement. "His names Byakuya" Cutter stated out loud and Byakuya giggled a little. "I see that woman's been telling you about me" Byakuya said before shifting his gaze over to Inuyasha who was passed out on the ground.

"I must say that dragon scale Tessaiga is most impressive. Even Moryomaru had to run away with his tail between his legs. All thought I assure you it would have been Inuyasha running if there had been one more of us involved" Byakuya explained as he started to walk toward Inuyasha. "You mean if you had been involved is that what your saying?" Sango asked as everyone got ready for a fight with Byakuya. "Not another step! I wont let you touch Inuyasha!" Kagome warned while holding her bow with and arrow ready to fire and Byakuya stopped. "You misunderstand me. My role is to merely observe nothing more. At least for the time being" Byakuya stated and like that took off like Kagura on his own origami version of her feather.

"That one sure gives me the creeps damn it" Koga stated and Kagome asked "Cutter you said you knew who he was. Is he one of Naraku's incarnations?" "Yep, Naraku made him to replace Kagura" Cutter explained and that's went Inuyasha started to awake. Kagome instantly dropped her bow and moved over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Pull yourself together" Kagome told him and Inuyasha just open his eyes and stared at his Tessaiga that was sticking out of the ground in its original state. "So are you going to get up dog boy?" Cutter asked but Kagome gave him an angry look while shaking her head. Cutter got the hint and started to walk a some distance away. Cutter stared at the sky until a thought of the broken sword came to mind. Cutter open the wood box again and stared at the sword until a drop of blood start to fall from his head. The blood landed on the sword and it seconds the sword absorbed it. The sword begin to pulse and Cutter gasped as the broken end of the sword rejoined the half with the handle. "What is that Cutter?" Shippo asked from his shoulder and Cutter slammed the box shut. Shippo jumped at the loud sound and Cutter who realized this said "sorry, you just startled me." "we need to get Inuyasha out of here!" Kagome informed everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**2**

**Legion**

******Based around the events of Episode 5 of the final act.**

***The Hours Later***

***Daylight***

"Shippo did you find out what's in that box Cutter has?" Miroku asked and Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulder looked back at Cutter who was lagging behind the group. "No, when I asked he slammed it shut" Shippo explained. Miroku just looked at Sango with concern and she returned it with the same look. "Look you need to get out of here. Ill go ahead alone" Koga stated from the front of the group and the group as a whole stopped. "Your leaving us behind?" One of the wolf demons asked and another added "after all we've been threw?" "Your wasting your breath, my minds already made up. Im going after Naraku and that's final" Koga explained before looking down at his leg and continuing "these shikon jewel shards have gotten the whole wolf demon tribe involved now plus I don't know when my legs will stop moving because of Midoriko will."

***Cutter POV***

***"Midoriko will"*** Again Cutter could feel the sword starting to pulse at that name and after what felt like seconds he heard "Cutter are you coming?" "Cutter looked over to see the who group staring at him with a concerned look and Cutter put on a fake smile. "Yea I just uh, dosed off there" Cutter stated trying to get them to get rid of there concern. Instead everyone narrowed there eyes on him before turning around and continuing up the rocky path.

***1 Hour Later***

Cutter sat some distance away from the group while they all sat on the side of a hill. The group was waiting for Shippo and Kirara to return with Tōtōsai so they could figure out why Tessaiga hurt Inuyasha. Cutter on the other hand was more worried about how Tōtōsai would react when he seen the claymore sword again. For the last few minutes Cutter had noticed that Sango and Miroku had been looking over at him and whispering. Finally after a few more moments both of them walked over to Cutter and asked at the same time "what's in the box?" "It's just a box" Cutter lied while putting on a fake smile but they were clearly not buying it. "Don't play stupid, what's in the box?" Sango asked with a slight twist of anger in her voice and Cutter who knew he wasn't getting out of this now sighed. Cutter flipped open the lid on the box, exposing what laid inside. The 2 then inched back at the sight of the sword and looked at each other. "Do you feel that?" Sango asked and Miroku nodded saying "yea." "What?" Cutter asked while narrowing his eyes on the 2 and they both turn to him. "The demonic energy coming off that sword is pure evil. Where did you get that?" Miroku asked with a look of horror and Cutter began to explain.

***10 Minutes Later***

At this point Kagome wandered over as soon as she heard the name Dracula. "Why are you guys talking about vampires?" Kagome asked and Cutter gained a confused looked before letting out "vampires?" "You know they suck your blood and turn you into one of them" Kagome explained and Cutter begin to think about if he had any wants to do what Kagome suggested. "Well I haven't had any urges to do that but I could go for some steak" Cutter explained and now Kagome was just as confused as everyone. "Let's just get back on topic" Miroku suggested and Cutter rolled his eyes knowing that he would have to explain from the beginning since Kagome didn't hear. Cutter explained the red eyes that told him where to get the sword, The events at Tōtōsai's forge and the blackouts he was experiencing. "Cutter why haven't you gotten rid of that sword? It's clearly trying to take control of you!" Sango warned and Cutter sighed before stating "one part of me agrees with you and says it's better safe then sorry. But the other part wants to know if I can use it to fight Naraku, after all Its likely that im related to this Dracula so learning to use this sword should be in my blood." Sango was about to freak out on Cutter when Miroku raised his finger to interject. "Look I get it, we all want to stop Naraku but it wont mean anything if your dead" Miroku explained and Cutter leaned back asking "can't I at least try to use it and see if it works." "NO!" Sango and Kagome both yelled before Inuyasha shouted "what the hell are you all yelling about over there?" Cutter looked around until he noticed Shippo returning with Tōtōsai.

"He's here!" Cutter told the 3 and they turned around to greet Tōtōsai. "Hello again Tōtōsai!" Kagome shouted and Tōtōsai looked over as he flew towards Inuyasha. Cutter watched as Tōtōsai scanned the area until he noticed the sword and gave Cutter a glaring look. Tōtōsai landed by Inuyasha and everyone but Cutter ran over to him.

***10 Minutes Later***

After hearing Inuyasha yell a few times it sounded like the group came to a conclusion and that's when Tōtōsai begin walking toward Cutter. "Fine you want to break the sword go for it" Cutter said with an attitude and Tōtōsai looked down at the sword asking "who repaired it?" "It fixed itself" Cutter answered and Tōtōsai let out a ***HU****M*** before ordering "pick up the sword." Cutter narrowed his eyes on Tōtōsai as he asked "why?" "Fine, if you don't want me to teach you how to use the sword then ill have to dispose of it" Tōtōsai stated and Cutter asked "why are you so willing to help me now? Before you just wanted to destroy it." "Just pick it up you brat" Tōtōsai again ordered and Cutter sighed as he looked down at the sword. As Cutter went to reach for the sword the rest of the group ran over shouting "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Cutter grabbed the sword by the handle and stood up. The group now made it over and stopped a few feet away in horror. Cutter held the sword for a few more moments but nothing happened. "Is this thing a dud or something?" Cutter asked out loud with confusion in his voice and Tōtōsai just stared at him.

Suddenly Cutter dropped to one knee and as he did his eyes started to glow red. Cutter felt like something was surging threw every vein in his body and Kagome stated "we need to get that sword out of his hands" "NO! I can do this!" Cutter yelled with struggle in his voice. As he fought to stand up red bolts of lighting started to shoot out of the sword in every direction but strangely always avoiding everyone and after a few seconds the bolts started to flow around Cutter's _waist_ like a liquid. After a few more seconds of this the bolts turned into a belt and attached to that belt was a sheath. Like that the pain Cutter was feeling was gone instead replaced with a great feeling of power. Cutter stood up straight and took one step forward, causing the group to jump back and Inuyasha to pull out his Tessaiga. Cutter immediately started laughing at the fear on there faces and as soon as he did everyone gained a very unimpressed look. Inuyasha walked over and punched Cutter in the head before asking "what the hell where you thinking?" "I told you I could do it" Cutter stated with a smile while rubbing his head.

"Yes, It was clear to me that you were his heir because the only way to fix the sword is with his blood" Tōtōsai explained and Cutter asked "wait that still doesn't explain why you even helped me in the first place." "I helped you because if they keep you around there must be something good about you, whatever it is" Tōtōsai explained and Cutter laughed saying "gee thanks." "Wait what's this things name?" Cutter asked and Tōtōsai told him "why don't you ask it?" A confused look came over Cutter as he looked at the sword and thought "what is your name." Suddenly what sounded like multiple voices began to speak "our name? Our name is Legion, for we are MANY! We have served our Lord Dracula until the day we where divided and we shall serve you King Cutter until that day comes again." "Are you still there Cutter?" Kagome asked and he stated "yea the sword was just talking to me" as he slid Legion into it's sheath, allowing his eyes to turn blue again. "You better get going Inuyasha, you have training" Tōtōsai reminded him and the group plus Cutter started to get ready to leave when Tōtōsai stopped Cutter. "Where do you think your going?" Tōtōsai asked and Cutter gave him a confused look. "The sword may have accepted you but that doesn't mean you know how to use it." "I cant believe im saying this but I think Inuyasha had a point when he said you piss him off" Cutter stated while laughing and Tōtōsai thought while glaring at Cutter "for that comment im not showing you 'that' technique thought I doubt you could handle it right now anyway."

***The Next Day***

After getting some sleep Cutter started his training. "You call this training?" Cutter asked with puzzled look as he felt the side of a mountain with his hand. "Yes, you must go threw this mountain with Legion and by that I mean not over it or around it" Tōtōsai instructed and Cutter sighed before stating "Fine ill give it a shot." Cutter pulled out Legion from it's sheath and as he did his eyes began glow red. "I can do this, Its just a big stupid rock" Cutter thought to himself as he pulled back Legion to strike the mountain. With all of Cutter's force he swung Legion at the wall of the mountain and once it slammed into the mountain an audible ***CLING* **was heard. Legion bounced of the mountain and back at Cutter causing him to fall on the ground. Tōtōsai began laughing as Cutter pulled himself off the ground and examined the small impact Legion caused. "Well if I continue at this rate it will only take me about, a million years" Cutter stated and Tōtōsai told him while walking away "however long it takes."

***Days Later***

The hole in the wall of the mountain was now big enough for Cutter to lay in and at this point, that's was what he was doing. Tōtōsai walked over to an out of breath Cutter who was covered in dirt and mud before asking "Are you giving up?" "its imposable!" Cutter shouted and Tōtōsai stated "Well if you feel that way then ill just have to take the sword away" with an unimpressed look. Cutter jumped to his feet and got right in Tōtōsai face. "If its so easy why don't you do it huh?" Cutter said with anger and Tōtōsai told him "its your sword not mine. Maybe your just too weak to use Legion." "Oh I see how it is. I keep hitting the mountain and only getting angrier every time I do. Its all just a test of patience and it CAN KISS MY F%$&ING ASS!" Cutter screamed in English as he swung Legion at the mountain. As soon as Legion touched the mountain a red bolt of energy shot out and pierced the mountain. Tōtōsai immediately grabbed Cutter and pulled him until they where about 20 feet away. "What the hell was that for, it didn't even do anything!" Cutter shouted and Tōtōsai just pointed at the mountain.

***BOOM***

Cutter turned around in a panic to find the mountain had exploded with rubble raining all around the area. "Now do you see why I fear the blade?" Tōtōsai asked and Cutter who's jaw hit the ground just nodded. "DANCE OF BLADES!" yelled a familiar voice and Cutter looked up to see some flying rock get slashed into pieces by Kagura's white blades. "John did you just, destroy a mountain?" Kagura asked with a serious look of concern and Cutter stated "I think so." Cutter turned around to Tōtōsai who was just smiling at him and asked "so it works if I get angry?" "Legion feeds on all negative emotions not just anger but you'll have to wait until your ready to use them all. This attack in particular pierces an enemies armour and kills them from the inside. It's also very effective against barriers and it's what I call the Sūpā akai inazuma piasā" Tōtōsai explained and Cutter laughed saying "im just going to call it the Bunker Buster." "Fine, brats got no taste in names anyway" Tōtōsai muttered to himself as he began to look for Mō-Mō.

Kagura landed next to Cutter and studied Legion. "You like it?" Cutter asked with a giant smile and Kagura came close to Cutter stating "I like you better without the red eyes." Cutter then put Legion into his sheath and returned his eyes back to blue. "So what brings you around here?" Cutter asked while coming close to her face and Kagura answered with a smile "Inuyasha and the rest of them are chasing Naraku and from the looks of it they might need your help." "Lets get going then, im looking forward to testing my new toy out on Naraku" Cutter explained as Kagura pulled a feather off her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**2**

**A Close Call**

******Based around the events of Episode 6 of the final act.**

***Hours Later***

"Ha you can't keep up with me even after swallowing the shikon jewel!" Koga shouted as he ran threw the bottom of a canyon with Moryomaru chasing him. Suddenly from up high Inuyasha shouted "you left yourself wide open!" "DRAGON SCALE TESSAIGA" Inuyasha again shouted as he descended upon Moryomaru and looked around for Moryomaru's demon vortex but none could be found. Inuyasha slammed the dragon scale Tessaiga into Moryomaru and he fell to the ground before demonic energy started to flow out into Tessaiga. "The demonic energy is flowing back out!" Inuyasha thought as he struggled to hold on to Tessaiga. Koga who was not very impressed with Inuyasha failed attempt shouted "What are you doing pup? You where suppose to finish him!" "HERE'S JOHNNY!" A red glowing eyed Cutter yelled as flew down from the sky and yelled "BUNKER BUSTER!" Cutter slammed Legion into Moryomaru and red electric bolts started to dance around his body. "What is this? I can't move!" Moryomaru asked out loud with pain and Cutter who was expecting Moryomaru to explode thought "what the hell? All its doing is paralysing him!"

Koga jumped over and Cutter who was struggling to hold Legion against Moryomaru yelled "If you 2 are going to do anything, do it now!" "Hit him right here" Inuyasha told Koga and both of them attacked a certain spot on Moryomaru's back. The attacks from the Tessaiga and Goraishifailed to break threw Moryomaru'sarmour. Moryomaru smiled as hegained back some control of his appendages and attempted to grabbed Koga but before he could Inuyasha punched him yelling "GET OUT OF HERE!" Koga was sent flying out of harms way and asked as he landed on the ground "what the hell was that for!?" "I said run. This is all pointless if you get caught!" Inuyasha explained and Cutter warned with struggle in his voice "I can't hold him forever!" Moryomaru started to gain even more control as Cutter started to get weakened by the strain and Koga who noticed this started to run away buta large number of appendages shot after him. "NO KOGA!" Inuyasha shouted at the sight of Koga being entangled by Moryomaru's appendages and inseconds the appendages grabbed Inuyasha too.

"Hey scrawny wolf boy! Don't go passing out on me okay!" Inuyasha ordered and Koga let out with struggle "not a chance." "Why don't you 2 stop bickering at each other like a married couple and KILL THIS BASTARD!" Cutter screamed and Inuyasha told him "just shut up and hold him down!" "It's over, I shall swallow you along with your jewel shards" Moryomaru promised with a smile and Inuyasha ordered "Koga use the Goraishi on me!" Koga struggled before stating "sounds crazy to me but whatever you say." The Goraishi appeared in Koga's hand and without wasting any time he shot an energy blast at Inuyasha. The energy blast flew at the Tessaiga and as it did Inuyasha started to absorbed the Goraishi' attack to combine it with his own. "NOW WE HAVE TWICE THE POWER!" Inuyasha yelled as she pulled back the Tessaiga and slammed it into Moryomaru's back. The combined attack of the Tessaiga plus Goraishi sent streams of yellow and blue energy in all directions but it still didn't seem to be working. "There's no use. My demon vortex is hidden by the Fuyōheki" Moryomaru explained and Inuyasha retorted "I don't need any demon vortex. The part of you that's trying to suck in Koga leads straight to your insides YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha then stabbed the Tessaiga into the opening that was already sucking in Koga's leg and in seconds miasma started to come out of Moryomaru.

"AH its miasma!" Inuyasha shouted as he covered his mouth followed by Cutter who yelled "HELMET UP!" to protect himself from it. Koga on the other hand was forced to breath the miasma directly in and begin to suffocate. As Koga passed out Inuyasha grabbed him and asked with anger "what the hell are you doing?" Before Inuyasha could get Koga out of the miasma, two of Moryomaru knocked him and Cutter away. As the two flew backwards a number of white blades followed by a sacred arrow came down from the sky and struck Moryomaru. "JOHN!" Kagura yelled as she flew towards Cutter followed by Kagome who yelled "Inuyasha!" and was on Kirara flying towards him. "It didn't work Kagome!" Inuyasha explained and Moryomaru who now had complete control of his body let out "HOW DARE YOU!" Moryomaru stood up and fired a barrage of adamant spears at Inuyasha buthe was able to blocked them with noticing this Moryomaru turned to Cutter to launch a barrage his way butfortunately for Cutter Kagura picked him up on her feather before the adamant spears could hit him. Moryomaru took off to the sky now knowing he had possession of all but one jewel shard and Inuyasha jumped on Kirara with Kagome to follow Moryomaru.

Once everyone flew out of the canyon Kagura and Cutter flew right beside Kirara before Kagome gasped in realization. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and she replied "Moryomaru hasn't absorbed the shikon jewel yet." "Then we can still kill him" Kagura stated with a smile and Cutter smiled too as he put away Legion for his 25mm rifle. As the group followed they noticed the infant starting the leave the protective shell of Moryomaru and Inuyasha let out "look at that!" followed by Kagome who let out "the infants coming out?" "looks like the bunker buster can't go threw armour and barriers at the same time" Cutter thought as he noticed the barrier around the infant. "Get down Kagome!" Inuyasha warned as he stood up and pulled back his Tessaiga to launch an adamant barrage at the infant. Cutter joined Inuyasha by firing his 25mm rifle at the infant as well but before any of there projectiles could hit, a wall of adamant protected the infant. Inuyasha's adamant spears bounced off and Cutter's 25mm shells exploded on impact.

"Damn it!" Kagura let out and after a few moments an adamant appendage shot outat the group. "KAGURA!" Cutter warned and Kagura steered her feather just out of the way of the appendage. The adamant appendage didn't stop after Kagura but instead continued on to Kirara, grabbing and slamming her into a rock wall. At the last moment Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped away from Kirara. "Moryomaruyou bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed on the ground with Kagome in his arms. "Oh but Moryomaru no longer exist" Naraku's voice stated from Moryomaru body and in seconds Moryomaru cracked open to reveal Naraku with a new adamant body. "He absorbed Moryomaru!" Kagura said with shock andNaraku laughed as he stated "this is the end." adamant shards completely blocked the infant from the outside and Cutter stated "now he's trying to absorb the infant." Cutter turned to Kagura while putting away his 25mm rifle and told her "If that infant pops out again, get me as close as possible and I might be able to end this." Kagura nodded as she began circling Naraku at a distance.

"Koga, your body will soon dissolve and your shards will fall into my hands at last" Naraku promised with a smile and Cutter watched as Koga struggled as Naraku began to dissolve him. A few moments later Cutter noticed Kagome flying towards Naraku with an arrow ready to fire and Cutter asked out loud "can she do it?" Kagome released her sacred arrow but it missed and Cutter just looked down while sighing. A few moments laterKagura said "John, look" Cutter looked up to see the infant starting to become exposed outside its adamant shield and upon seeing this Cutter pulled out Legion. "KAGURA NOW!" Cutter yelled and Kagura feather shot towards Naraku as Cutter prepared to jump. "John, I wont forgive you if you die" Kagura warned and Cutter turn his head to her saying with a smile "I've already done that once before but I think its time for Naraku to experience it for himself."

***Kikyo's POV***

Kikyo watched as Koga broke free out of Naraku's grasp with the sound of a mighty roar of the wolf demon tribe. "Kagome's arrow lent it power to the souls of his ancestors "Kikyo thought before noticing Cutter flying towards Naraku with red glowing eyes and a sword that for some reason she knew was called Legion. Without her control Kikyo pulled her bow off her back and pulled back an arrow for Cutter. "What am I doing? Why can't I control myself" Kikyo asked before hearing Midoriko speak "kill him. He must not gain the shikon jewel." "Lady Kikyo what's wrong?" Kohaku asked from behind but Kikyo had no control to respond. "Why must I kill him? This man desires to end Naraku just like me" Kikyo thought before her arms released the sacred arrow and it began its flight towards Cutter.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter was seconds away from jumping at Naraku and yelled "THIS IS IT NARAKU! BUNKER BU-." Cutter was cut off by a sacred arrow that hit him in the left shoulder and caused him tofall down on his back. Cutter screaming in agony as he could feel the arrow burning him. "JOHN!" Kagura screamed as she grabbed a hold on him. Cutter tried to move but found he couldn't and his panicked mind tried to think why until the memory of Sesshomaru being hit by Kikyo's arrows snapped into his mind. Cutter with very little control let go of Legion and in seconds he could move again. "John are you okay?" Kagura asked and Cutter told her with pain "yea I should be fine." Kagura went to grabbed the arrow but was shocked by the purification energy. "John I can't get this out" Kagura explained and Cutter who now had pure rage on his face asked "Kagura, who shot that arrow?" "It was that damn Kikyo" Kagura replied with disgust and Cutter sat up to notice Miroku's wind tunnel open. Cutter then with his right hand ripped out the arrow without making a sound and stated with quiet dark voice "well lets return to sender."

***Inuyasha Group***

"Please Miroku you have to stop! Stop before its too late!" Sango shouted and Miroku replied

"I can't do that!" as his wind tunnel continued to suck in miasma. "The miasmas toxins will kill you before you can suck me in" Naraku promised with laugh and after a few seconds Shippo said with worry "no, Miroku" "If I can just, hold it a bit longer!" Miroku shouted and a few moments later it was clear the miasma was taking its toll as blood started to spew out of Miroku eyes and mouth. "MIROKU!" Sango screamed out of fear for his life and Kagome warned "ITS KILLING HIM!" "Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted trying to signal him to close his wind tunnel but he ignored it.

"Curse you monk! You wont have my heart!" Naraku yelled and Miroku who noticed the infant starting to be pulled away told it "let go! You've already lost!" Seconds later Miroku's wind tunnel sucked in the Fuyōheki and as it did blood started to gush out of him even faster. "NO, I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE!" Shippo screamed as he held on to Miroku's leg and Inuyasha who had clearly seen enough jumped over to make Miroku close his wind tunnel. "Miroku! That's enough" Inuyasha said as he closed his wind tunnel for him and Naraku again smiled. "I see your as naive as ever Inuyasha. If you hadn't stopped him he would have sucked in my heart." Naraku explained as he disappeared into the sky.

Miroku fell on the ground with blood all over his face and Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu as she ran over to him. Sango kneed down and let out "Oh no" at the bad shape he was in. "Sango, forgive me" Miroku fought to say threw the pain and Kikyo who looked panicked asked "where's Cutter? I need to talk to him" Inuyasha gave her a weird look and asked "oh probably flying around here with Kagura. Why what's wrong?" "They didn't see it?" Kikyo thought as she realized that everyone was too focused on Naraku to notice that Cutter got hit by her arrow. Inuyasha looked up and said "there he is" before turning back to Miroku who was still on the ground.

Kikyo heard two people land behind her and said as she turned around "Cutter I-" Kikyo stopped as soon as she noticed the look on Cutter's and Kagura's faces. In one quick strike Cutter stabbed Kikyo's arrow right into her chest and once he did she fell to the ground letting out small cry in pain. "KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled and Cutter shouted "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Everyone now looked over to shock at what Cutter had done and Cutter began to speak "I was seconds away from killing Naraku, SECONDS!" "Cutter, Midoriko took control-" Kikyo tried to explain but Cutter was so angry he cut her off "SHUT UP! I have spent my whole life crawling around in the dirt fighting Naraku's monstrosities, WATCHING EVERYONE I EVER KNEW OR EVER CARED ABOUT DIE AROUND ME! Today I thought my wish came true, My wish that I could finally kill the monster who killed billions of human beings before he could ever do it. But I just had to save you at Mount Hakurei didn't I?"

Cutter then pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Kikyo's head. "CUTTER!" Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango yelled as Inuyasha pulling out his Tessaiga. Cutter grunted as he struggled to both put his gun away and to fire it. After a few seconds Cutter threw his pistol at Kikyo and Kikyo tensed up as it flew by her. Inuyasha started to growl and was ready to charge at Cutter when Kagome jumped in yelling "STOP! What happened?" "Ask her yourself" Cutter told Kagome with disgust before Kagura put her hand on his shoulder and said "John, let's go." Cutter nodded as he turn around and took off into the air with Kagura on her feather. "I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED WITH YOU CUTTER!" Inuyasha shouted as he raised his sword but Kagome stopped him before she walked over to Kikyo and asked with concern "What happened?"


	14. Chapter 14

**2**

**Naraku's Trap**

***Based around the events of Episode 7 of the Final Act***

***Night Time***

"So Midoriko took control of your body and made your fire this arrow at Cutter?" Kohaku asked as he picked up the arrow that Cutter stabbed into Kikyo. Kikyo just nodded as she cleansed Miroku of the miasma he sucked in with his wind tunnel. "Why?" Sango asked while sitting on the other side of Miroku and Kikyo explained "Im not sure, the only thing she told me was that Cutter must not be allowed to obtain the shikon jewel." "But she would allow Naraku to gain it instead?" Sango asked trying to make sense of this and Kikyo sighed before stating "I don't understand that as well." Sango noticed Inuyasha watching the area for Cutter and Sango thought "It would probably be best for Cutter to stay away for a while."

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter and Kagura were leaned into each other and where simply enjoying each others presence when Cutter stating with shame "I was so mad I didn't even let her explain what happened." "John, she tried to kill you" Kagura reminded him and Cutter who felt guilty replied "I know but, why?" "Does it really matter? Because of her that bastard still is alive" Kagura stated before she looked up and met Cutter's eyes. "He's still in control of Kanna" Kagura explained before embracing Cutter. A small tear came out of Kagura's eye and Cutter put his arms around her and sighed with a saddened look.

***The Next Morning***

"John" Kagura's voice whimpered and Cutter woke up in a panic looking all around for Kagura. No matter where he looked he couldn't find her and that's when the crackle of the radio was heard. "White Death, I know you can hear me" the radio stated and Cutter who didn't recognize the man's voice asked "who is this?" "That's not important. What is however, is that I have your demon wench" The radio explained and Cutter's eyes widened as he realized that was Kagura on the radio from earlier. "You better not hurt her!" Cutter yelled into the radio and the man just laughed. "Well you seem to be a bit late on that request as she didn't want to come quietly" the radio explained and Cutter's fist instantly slammed into the ground.

"Where is she?!" Cutter asked with an anger filled voice and the voice again laughed. "To the northeast of you is a village with a yellow guard tower. Hurry White Death before I decide to have some fun with her" The man told Cutter and without hesitation Cutter shot off in the direction of north east. Cutter switched the radio to Smokes channel as he ran and asked "Smoke can you hear me?" A few moments later the man from before came on the radio. "I might have forgot to tell you that we also grabbed your soldiers too" The man stated with a laugh and out of pure rage Cutter whipped the radio at a tree, causing it to smash into pieces.

***Smoke's POV***

"Cutter can you hear me over" Smoke said into his radio as him and 5 soldiers walked threw a village. "Who hell was the guy talking to Cutter?" the soldier everyone called Striker asked and Smoke just shrugged his shoulders. "All squads report in" Smoke ordered into the radio and everyone of his squads reported in besides one. "I say again delta, report in" Smoke ordered before waiting a few moments for a response that never came. "Damn it! Alright we need to-" Smoke stopped speaking once he noticed the woman named Kikyo and the boy named Kohaku walking over to a child on the ground. Smoke began to walk over to her and as he did he notice her pull out a piece of paper. Kikyo blew into it and seconds later she landed in front of Smoke. "Are you okay?" Smoke asked as he went to help her up but before he could Kikyo warned "please for your own safety don't touch me."

Smoke just gave her a confused look and the other soldiers started to laugh. "This wouldn't be the first time a women didn't want you" The soldier known as Joker stated and the rest of the soldiers began to laugh harder. "Shut up Joker" Smoke ordered before Kikyo stood up saying "your Cutter's men." "You could say that" Smoke replied and Kikyo asked "where is Cutter?" "From what I heard a set of monks attacked Kagura and are now holding her in a village about 3 miles away. Cutter went off to go get her and were about to go there as well" Smoke explained and once he did Kikyo's eyes widened as she stated with shock "Naraku planned all of his." Kikyo looked at Kohaku and ordered "Kohaku, go with these men" "But Lady Kikyo-" Kohaku was cut off by Kikyo who ordered "just go with them Kohaku, If you stay with me your jewel shard will become defiled."

***Village With The Yellow Watch Tower***

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter stopped at the wooden gate that lead inside the village before kicking it off its hinges. When the gate hit the ground the fist time that Cutter noticed was that there was no villagers. Next Cutter noticed the village was like a street with buildings on either side and pulled out his 25mm rifle. After a few seconds of walking into the village Cutter noticed a cage in the middle of the village. The cage was covered with sacred sutras and Cutter who was curious of its contents begin walking towards it while looking all around. Suddenly something moved inside the cage and a pair of red eyes met his, it was Kagura. From Kagura's eyes Cutter seen the word 'Trap' and Cutter jumped towards one of the buildings and as he did a male voice yelled "FIRE!" Bullets began to fly towards Cutter from the right side village buildings and Cutter fired back a few times. Cutter's shells exploded onto a few buildings and for a moment the firing stopped. Cutter who knew whoever or whatever was shooting at him was suppressed used what little time he bought to jump threw the wall of one of the left side buildings. Inside Cutter landed on a monk who had a rifle and once he noticed this he got up to question him. With one arm Cutter picked up the monk by the neck and slammed him against the opposite wall. "Who are you working for?" Cutter said with anger as he stared into the monks eyes. "Ill never tell you anything White Death" The monk reassured Cutter while gasping for air.

Cutter who knew he wasn't getting answers out of him threw the monk on the ground before smashing the back of his 25mm rifle off his head. The monk was knocked out and Cutter ran to the front of the building. "They must have grabbed the guns off Smoke's men" Cutter thought as he peaked out to see Kagura who looked right back at him with that look of a tortured slave. A bullet flew by Cutter face and Cutter pulled himself back in and checked if the bullet hit him. After touching his face Cutter found no blood and Cutter began to think about the situation. Hate began to fill Cutter and as it did Legion began to pulse. Cutter put his rifle on his back and slid out Legion from it's sheath. Once Legion was in Cutter's hand it began to speak to him "King Cutter, swing us and unleash your hate upon those you deem not worthy of life." Cutter without question ran out and jumped in to the air over Kagura's cage. Bullets started to fly at him and in mid air Cutter swung Legion. Out of Legion came a gathering of 30 small red creatures.

The creatures landed all over and sprouted legs before running incredibly fast into the right side village buildings. As Cutter landed he noticed that all the gun fire had stopped and was puzzled by this. In seconds Cutter found out why as a hand full of monks ran out from the buildings screaming in agony. The creatures Legion created where eating them alive and Cutter just watched in horror. Each one of the monks fell on the ground dead and once the creatures finished their meal they ran over to Cutter to be absorbed by Legion. Cutter was shocked at what he just witnessed but snapped out of it, realizing he still needed to get Kagura. Cutter broke the lock on the cage with his sword and with one arm Cutter pulled Kagura out. Kagura was in bad shape but Cutter was just glad that she was still alive. Cutter noticed a gag on Kagura mouth which he removed and smiled at her. Kagura rapped her arms around Cutter and smiled back at him when her eyes widened. "Behind you"

***Smoke's Squad***

"So you 2 are made of paper?" Striker asked Kikyo's shikigami as the soldier's, shikigami and Kohaku walked threw a forest. "we are shikigami" the 2 explained at the same time and Joker asked with a smile "what are you looking for a date?" "I think I would get one hell of a paper cut" Striker joked and all the soldiers stated to laugh while Kohaku just shook his head. Suddenly Kohaku stopped and looked up with a shocked look on his face. "Lighten up kid its just a joke" Joker said before looking up and noticing someone float down towards them. "Kohaku I've been looking for you" Byakuya stated as he dropped down in front of everyone. "Kohaku run, yes run" the shikigami warned and all the soldiers began firing at Byakuya as Kohaku started to run away. The bullets hit Byakuya but he disappeared and reappeared behind them. "USELESS INSECTS" Byakuya yelled as he waved a flower that shot forth a cylinder of flame. The fire instantly incinerated the shikigami and the 2 soldiers who didn't jump out of the way. Smoke landed on his feet and tossed a grenade at Byakuya and as it exploded it creating a dust cloud. Smoke pointed his rifle at the cloud waiting for it to clear and once it did Byakuya was no where to be found.

"Who's still alive?" Smoke asked out loud as he began to relax and both Striker and Joker stated "Im still here." "Damn it he got 2 of us!" Striker said out loud as he noticed the 2 dead soldiers on the ground and Smoke stated "that bastard went after Kohaku." "Well lets go kill that freak" Joker said while cocking his semi automatic sniper rifle and Smoke who was more concerned about Cutter stated "even though I'd like to get some payback, We still have to find Cutter." Both Joker and Striker sighed out of anger before letting out "yes, sir"

***Cutter's POV***

A red eyed Cutter who had blood running down the side of his face was up against one of buildings and had his hand tied by rope to Legion. "Who the hell are you?" Cutter asked with pain in his voice as he examined the man who spoke on the radio. The man had blonde hair, green eyes, was in his 40s and had a gold catholic cross necklace. The man walked over with a smile and stated "I am Father Gottschalk and you must be Dracula's son." "What gives you that idea?" Cutter asked while glaring at him and Father Gottschalk lifted a wooden stake in front of Cutter. Cutter instantly felt like he was on fire and started groaning in pain. "Oh maybe because you are very effected by the stake I used to end his life" Father Gottschalk explained and Cutter retorted threw his pain "why don't you untie my hand and we'll see how effective it is against you when I shove it down your throat." Father Gottschalk laughed before stating "they told me you where funny." Father Gottschalk then brought the wooden stake even closer to Cutter's and the pain he felt intensified.

After a full minute of this Father Gottschalk took a step back and Cutter looked over to see Master Ungai drag Kagura over to Father Gottschalk. "Please don't hurt her, its me you want" Cutter pleaded as he was beginning to break down at the sight of Kagura who had burns all over her body in the shape of sacred sutras. Master Ungai smiled at Cutter with a smile only Naraku would make and Cutter instantly looked in his eyes to find that this Ungai was an imposter created by Naraku. "You think Dracula spared any of my loved ones? No, my wife and child was murdered at his hands!" Father Gottschalk shouted with anger and Cutter met Father Gottschalk's eyes stating "please you have to listen to me. That Master Ungai isn't the real one he is-." "ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" Father Gottschalk yelled as he punched Cutter in the face with the wooden stake in hand. "Im going to kill her right in front of you then im going to kill you" Father Gottschalk promised and Cutter who watched him walk over to Kagura jumped up with whatever strength he had left. Cutter lifted Legion over his head and was about to bring it down on Father Gottschalk. Father Gottschalk turned around and put the wooden stake in front of Cutter.

Cutter fought with everything he had trying to bring Legion down and as he did he yelled loudly. Cutter who was shaking from pain started to slowly gain some ground andFather Gottschalk let out "WHAT?!" Cutter drew closer and was only a moment away from reaching Father Gottschalk when from the side the fake Master Ungai kicked Cutter to the ground. Father Gottschalk began to laugh and stated "you lose, now she dies" Father Gottschalk promised as he raised the wood stake.

***BANG***

Suddenly a bullet ripped into Father Gottschalk back and as it did he let out an agonizing scream. Father Gottschalk fell to the ground and the fake Master Ungai in a panic lifted his staff to stab Kagura threw the heart. Cutter jumped up and with one swing sliced Master Ungai in half, causing him to fade into dust. Cutter fell on the ground out of pure exhaustion and crawled over to Kagura with Legion still tied to his hand. Cutter came face to face with Kagura and found she was as limp as a rag doll. "Oh god no" Cutter let out as tears started to develop in his eyes. "Kagura, please wake up" Cutter pleaded as he started to shake her and after that didn't wake her up Cutter felt her chest for a heart beat, there was none.

Smoke followed by 2 other soldiers stopped behind Cutter but didn't say a word. Cutter who was crying moaned over and over "not you too." Smoke went to grab Cutter by the shoulder but Cutter frantically waved it around yelling "NO!" Cutter rested himself on top of Kagura and continued to cry until he heard "John." Out of nowhere Cutter could hear Kagura's heart jump back into motion and he pulled his head up to see her face. Kagura who was smiling asked "what did I say about touching me?" and Cutter who didn't answer, embraced her with one arm and kissed her on the lips. This continued until Smoke told Cutter "I hate to interrupt but that guy we shot got away" and Cutter pulled away from Kagura before flipping himself onto his back beside Kagura. "Who shot him?" Cutter asked and one of the 2 soldiers stepped forward with a sniper rifle in hand. "It was me" the soldier stated with pride and Cutter told him as he pulled Kagura close "then I owe you a beer. You know what, beers for everyone on me or whatever the hell you drink."

***Naraku's POV***

"Now with Cutter preoccupied, no one will stand in my way of killing Kikyo" Naraku said out loud with an evil smile. "Are you talking to yourself again Naraku?" Cutter asked before looking around with confusion. "Wait, who the hell put me in this scene? Great now I just broke the forth wall" Cutter stated with angry as he rolled his eyes. "LongHairedMan your an idiot."


	15. Chapter 15

**2**

**On To Better Days**

*******Based around the events of Episode 8, 9, and 10 of the Final Act***

***Smoke's Base***

It was almost sunset and everyone in the base besides Smoke and Cutter where partying. Smoke and Cutter on the other hand where in Smoke's office or at least what Smoke used for an office. "So after all that she she just took off?" Smoke asked from his desk chair and Cutter noticed stated "yea, she knows where im going after this and besides I gave her the touchscreen device so we can find each other if need be." "You going over to that group with that dog ear guy right?" Smoke asked while snickering and Cutter laughed knowing full well that if Inuyasha was here he would give them both a whack. Cutter's laugh ended once he remember what Smoke had examined what Kikyo told him. ***"Naraku planned all of this."*** "Whatever Naraku planned it was important enough for him to make sure I was completely out of the way. First he somehow made Kikyo shoot me with her arrow and like the idiot I am. I just got mad and instead of asking why, I hurt her. Next, once I was gone from the group he used Father Gottschalk plus a hand full of Master Ungai's monks to kidnap Kagura when she took off after I fell asleep. Once that happened there was no chance I would interfere. Whatever Naraku planned I hope the others where able to stop it" Cutter thought with guilt as waved good bye to Smoke and left the base.

***Father Gottschalk POV***

Father Gottschalk was laying on his stomach as an older man struggled to pull out the bullet that was logged in his back. "That Master Ungai wasn't the real one after all. Which begs the question of who sent him?" Father Gottschalk thought as the man finished up by bandaging his wound and stated "there we go, it seems that White Death was a little much for you." "Ja, I underestimated how many soldiers he still had left after the battle he had with the demons" Father Gottschalk explained before the old man suggested "well from what I've seen and heard those soldiers have been helping out everywhere. Maybe the White Death has changed." "Even if he has I cannot ignore him" Father Gottschalk stated as he stood up and got ready to leave. "Why" the old man asked with a confused look and as Father Gottschalk was about to leave he explained "because if he can control the sword like Dracula then I have no reason to doubt that he has all of Dracula's powers. Like being able to absorb the souls of anyone who dies under his control or near him."

***Hours Later***

***Inuyasha Group and Koga***

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha let out with a sad voice as he stood up and Kikyo's white glowing soul hovered in front of him. The soul collectors danced around Inuyasha for a few moments until Kikyo's soul moved over to the rest of the group. "Look at this light" Miroku stated with awe as Sango leaned into him. "It's Kikyo's soul" Sango explained and Shippo who was hanging on to Miroku's shoulder said "its almost as if shes saying good bye." "It's so warm" Kagome said to herself as Kikyo soul hovered near her and a tear ran down the side of Kagome's face. After the warmth of Kikyo's soul was felt by everyone it started it's journey into to night sky where it disappeared out of sight. Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at the sky and started to walk over. Kagome stopped about 10 feet away and stared at Inuyasha before asking "Inuyasha?" "Kikyo doesn't want us to mourn her. She says she'll protect us. Forever." Inuyasha told Kagome as he continued to stare at the night sky.

Suddenly everyone could hear the crunching of the grass and everyone realized someone was coming. When they looked over they noticed it was Cutter. Cutter stopped in front of Inuyasha and in return Inuyasha just glared at him. Cutter looked Inuyasha in the eye and a shocked look came over his face as he realized what just happened. Cutter lowered his head in shame and said with a low voice "I came to give her my apology but I looks like I wont get the chance." For a few moments no one said a word and once Cutter listen to nothing but silence for a few moments he just started to walk away. Inuyasha watched as Cutter walked away until he sighed and shouted "Cutter!" Cutter stopped and Inuyasha stated "I know Kikyo would have forgiven you." Cutter turned around with a small smile asking "do you?" "Maybe if you shut up for once" Inuyasha joked with a smile and Cutter's small smile turned big as he began to walk over. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome who was giving him a surprised but happy look. Cutter walked over to Miroku, Sango, Koga and Shippo and sat down on the grass and smiled at the others without saying a word.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and they both just looked into each others eyes. Slowly both of them sat down next to each other and after a few more moments, they leaned into each other to watch the night sky. "Kagome" Inuyasha said implying he was going to say more and Kagome told him "don't say anymore. You've already surprised me enough today." "What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of attitude attached to his voice and Kagome quietly warned "Inuyasha. Just be quiet."

***The Next Day***

"So Naraku set that whole trap for you and Kagura to make sure you wouldn't interfere with his plans?" Miroku asked and Cutter nodded stating "I don't see anyother reason." Cutter noticed Shippo hiding behind Miroku and realized that he really must have scared him after what happened last time he was with the group. "Shippo I got something for you" Cutter stated as he reached into one of the front pockets and pulled out a slinky he grabbed from Smoke's base. Both Sango and Miroku gave Cutter a confused look as he held out the slinky. "What is that?" Both of them asked but before Cutter could answer Shippo quickly snatched the slinky out of his hand and ran behind Miroku. "It's a toy called a slinky and it will literally go down stairs forever. I was waiting to find a large set of temple stairs but you know" Cutter explained threw a laugh as he watched Shippo and the 2 narrowed there eyes on Cutter. "How old are you?" Sango asked and Cutter just stared at her with a stupid look.

"See ya later Kagome" Koga said as he stood up and Kagome who was still with Inuyasha shouted "you take care of yourself Koga." "What where leaving already?" One of wolf demons asked and Koga was about to respond when he noticed the stupid grin on Cutter's face. "What are you smiling at?" Koga asked with attitude and Cutter whispered so no one besides him and Koga could hear "im smiling because your getting jealous." "Why you!" Koga let out as he shot his fist at Cutter. Cutter caught Koga fist and stated "you really are slow without your jewel shards. But to be fair im slow without the suit." Cutter let go of Koga and Koga gave him a nasty look before he started to leave with the 2 other wolf demons. "KOGA!" Inuyasha called out as he stood up and Koga turned his head around to Inuyasha. "Listen wolf boy, if you think you lost your jewel shards for nothing your wrong. Your effort wont go to waste" Inuyasha promised and Koga laughed as he stated "yea well im holding you to that." "Kagome, feel free to look me up if you get sick of the pup" Koga offered and Kagome replied with an empty "sure."

***A Few Minutes Later***

Once Koga and the wolf demons left the group gathered around. "What now?" Cutter asked and Miroku stated "yea that's a good question." Kagome began to explain what Kikyo told her after she was defeated by Naraku. ***"Protect the last shard, protect Kohaku's light. This is something only you can do now."*** "Kikyo said that?" Inuyasha asked followed by Shippo who was on Cutter's shoulder "protect his light? What is that suppose to mean?" Miroku thought about this with he made an educated guess "I presume she wanted Kagome to purify his shard as she was trying to do." "If she want that does that mean Kohaku's shard can be used as a weapon against Naraku?" Sango asked with hope and Kagome stated "I really don't know what Kikyo meant by that and I don't know what she wanted for Kohaku either. But I do know she want us to find him and protect him, so I say we start looking." Everyone nodded before Cutter added "Ill radio Smoke to tell his men to keep an eye out for Kohaku." "Thanks" Sango told Cutter with a smile as she and everyone began to walk down a path. "So you actually are useful" Inuyasha threw in with a smile and Cutter laughed saying "im was always useful. Just not to everyone."

***The Flower Field***

Kanna walked threw the field of flowers that Cutter was brought back to life in and as she did the only thing she could think about was Kagura. Kanna stopped in front of a flower with some of Cutter's blood on it before picking it up and thinking "Kagura you are free now and I, I am still nothing." "KANNA!" Kagura yelled from her feather in the sky and Kanna watched as she landed in front of her. "Kagura, you are free now but you didn't become the wind" Kanna stated and Kagura told her "Kanna, come with me and be free." "I cannot" Kanna stated and Kagura asked with a shocked look "why?" "Because I am nothing and nothing cannot be free. Good bye Kagura" Kanna said as she disappeared into thin air and Kagura shouted "KANNA!" trying to stop her but by the time she reached where Kanna was standing Kanna was gone. Kagura collapsed to her knees and tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought "how did you do it John? After I pushed you away countless times how did you keep the strength to never give up on me." Kagura wiped her tears before started to climb to her feet and as she did her sad look was replaced with angry one. "I wont give up on you Kanna. I cant."

***Hours Later***

***Inuyasha group***

"Cutter don't take too long I want to keep moving" Inuyasha reminded him for a 5th time again as he watched Cutter enter Tōtōsai's forge. "I wont be long" Cutter promised without any added comments like usual. "What do you want?" Tōtōsai asked and Cutter explained what happened at the village with the yellow watch tower. "Ah yes, you unleashed the Jigoku no tesaki (Minions of hell)" Tōtōsai explained and Cutter who was a little freaked by this asked "do they actually come from hell?" "Of course not they come from you" Tōtōsai stated and Cutter just gave him a doubtful look. Tōtōsai sighed before explaining "those demons are created from the hate inside of you" and Cutter asked "why didn't you just say that?" "I just did" Tōtōsai reminded him and Cutter faceplamed.

"Anything else boy?" Tōtōsai asked with an impatient tone and Cutter asked "how do you know so much about the sword?" "Because I made it" Tōtōsai explained and Cutter gained a shocked look. "That sword is the reason I don't make weapons for just anyone" Tōtōsai stated and Cutter who wanted to know more was going to asked something else when Inuyasha pulled him out of Tōtōsai's forge. "What the hell are you doing dog boy?" Cutter asked with an attitude and Inuyasha let go of Cutter in front of the group before giving him a whack on the head. "Were leaving" Inuyasha told Cutter with anger in his voice before he started to walk away with the group. Cutter who was obvious angry about getting hit got up to hit Inuyasha back. Cutter was about to deliver a punch to the back of Inuyasha's head when Kagome shook her head at him and whispered "not now." "Why?" Cutter asked quietly and Kagome told him "just not right now okay?" Cutter sighed before taking his place next to Miroku, Sango and Shippo.


	16. Chapter 16

**2**

**Until The End**

**Based around the events of Episode 10 of the final act.**

***Cutter's POV***

The group was walking out of a forest when they all noticed the sun starting to shrine threw the clouds.

"Ahh the suns coming out" Kagome stated with joy and Miroku asked "shall we take a short break?"

"I could go for a break" Cutter replied followed by Inuyasha who rolled his eyes and stated "why don't you 2 just suck it up. You know we don't have time to spare." "Inuyasha, you really are a fool. He was suggesting we take a break for your sake not his dumbly" Shippo told Inuyasha from his shoulder and Inuyasha asked with confusion "for my sake? Why me?" "Because your ahhh-" Shippo was about to finish when Cutter and him sneezed. "There's flowers around here isn't there?" Cutter asked with a nazely voice and Kagome replied "Yea and they smell great."

"Yea well you have fun with that. HELMET UP!" Cutter said with irritation and the A.C.E.'s Helmet build itself around Cutter's head. "Look a little village" Kagome informed everyone and Sango took a big whiff of the flowers scent before saying "This smell, theirs something soothing about it." "Why doesn't this damn suit come with a flame thrower" Cutter asked himself and everyone besides Inuyasha gained a look of terror as they pictured Cutter burning down everything while in his demon state *"**BURN! ****HAHAHA****"*** "Tell me about it. This scent is so sweet its making me dizzy" Inuyasha said with disgust as he held his noise with fingers. Shippo sneezed again and Miroku asked "Are you okay Shippo?" "Can't stop sneezing" Shippo let out and Cutter suggested "maybe you have allergies like me." "You have allergies? I thought you said you crawled around in the dirt your whole life" Kagome asked with surprise and Cutter explained "in my time all the flowers are dead."

Kirara stated to sneeze but before anyone could comment an old man told them from behind "hope you don't have far to go. It will be dusk soon." "You're welcome to stay if you like. We could put you up for the night" An old women which Cutter assumed was the mans wife added and Cutter who was a little suspicious to anything free looked into there eyes for dishonestly, he found none. "We'd love too" Kagome let out followed by Miroku who added "that's very kind of you" before the group besides Inuyasha, Cutter and Shippo joined the old couple as they began walking towards the small village. Cutter groaned at the fact they would have to be around all the flowers for the rest of the night and Inuyasha who wanted to keep moving asked "That's it? No discussion? Just like that where staying?" The group besides Cutter and Shippo ignored him and kept following the old couple. "Don't you walk away from me!" Inuyasha shouted with anger and Miroku told him "hurry up Inuyasha." "Shall we?" Cutter asked with a depressed tone.

***Night Time***

Cutter was awoken by Shippo sneezing but no one noticed since he still had the A.C.E. helmet up. "Shippo! you're all stuffed up. You should probably blow your nose" Kagome told Shippo while holding a cloth in front of him as snot ran down his nose. "Sorry if I woke you up. I wonder what Cutter meant by allergies?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha stated with his usual tone "probably just something he made up." "No its a real thing. As soon as we get away from these flowers you should be fine Shippo" Kagome promised and a few moments later Inuyasha noticed something outside. "I knew something wasn't right about this village. I mean why would they build a house just for travellers? It's not like there that well off, its weird" Inuyasha explained and Cutter leaned forward asking "what's going on?"

"Oh your awake?" Kagome said with surprise as Inuyasha got to his feet. "SHH" Inuyasha let out as he cracked open the door so him and Kagome could see outside. Cutter gently walked over to them while making sure not to step on anyone. Cutter stopped behind Kagome and looked outside to find a bunch of villagers talking to themselves out in the middle of all the flowers. "So what? The whole village is crazy?" Cutter whispered before noticing vines from the ground starting to wrap around each of the villagers as blood came out of their eyes. "It looks serious" Sango stated from behind with concern and Cutter turned around to find Sango plus Miroku standing behind him. "Indeed, we cannot afford to ignore this" Miroku explained followed by Kagome who asked with a look of fear "what do we do?" Miroku pushed past everyone and whipped open the door to throw a number sacred sutras at the flowers.

The sutras landed around the villagers and immediately the flowers started fading away. As the flowers faded the villagers starting moaning in agony before they all fell to the ground. Everyone ran over to make sure they where okay when Cutter noticed they had all turn to dirt. "They all turned to dirt" Cutter let out and Miroku told everyone "this is not good." "They'll be prefect for my flowers" a voice stated and Cutter looked over to notice a man in white clothes. "Look around, flowers thrive in happy soil don't you find ha" The man explained and Cutter who was sickened by this pulled his 25mm rifle of his back and aimed it at the man. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked and a few seconds later some villagers Cutter didn't noticed replied "flower prince." "Flower prince?" Kagome let out with confusion before the 'flower prince' began to speak again "my dear villagers, you seem upset. I imagine you must be quite disappointed." "Yes we are because we where unable to become soil" One of the villagers said and Cutter who was shocked by the villagers response stated "he's brainwashed them somehow."

"Bastard, you not getting away with this" Inuyasha shouted with anger and the flower prince retorted "now now, I simply offered the villagers a chance at peace and tranquillity." Suddenly flower pedals started to fly around the group and from Inuyasha's reaction of covering his mouth it was clear there was also something in the air. "Everyone don't breath it in" Inuyasha warned and a few moments later Sango collapsed to the ground. "Sango!" Miroku let out at the sight of this and Cutter began to slowly squeeze the trigger of his rifle. "The poor girl, worrying about the fate of her brother has obviously driven her into madness. Perhaps I can ease her pain" The flower prince explained and Miroku growled before turning around to destroyed the vines that where approaching Sango. "You have about 5 seconds to stop whatever the hell you are doing to her" Cutter warned and the flower prince smiled at him. "You are troubled by ***1*** the fact you couldn't save anyone you knew. ***2***You're parents, your friends and soon or later *3* , your love" The flower prince explained and Cutter froze out of fear at what the flower prince said. "On top of that deep down you don't really believe you can beat this Naraku do you?" The flower prince asked and Cutter's arms began to shake.

***Inuyasha Group***

"Cutter!" Miroku shouted as he stopped next to him but Cutter didn't move. "I've heard enough of this!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his Tessaiga and lifted it into the air. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought down the Tessaiga into the ground creating the windscar. The windscar shot towards the flower prince and exploded on contact. Once the dust faded the flower prince was gone and Inuyasha who was surprised at his disappearance let out "huh? He's gone?" "Is that his blood?" Kagome asked as she noticed a red liquid where the flower prince was standing. Everyone watched as Cutter let go of his rifle and fall into a siting position. "Im gonna follow his trail. The rest of you say here" Inuyasha ordered while starting to walk away and Kagome told him "im coming with you." Inuyasha stopped before looking back and stating "thanks anyway but I can deal with this freak by myself."

"Be careful okay. It wont be as easy as you think." Kagome told Inuyasha followed by Miroku who explained "shes right Inuyasha. From what just happened to Cutter and Sango it appears the flower prince feast on sorrow and pain. Don't forget you've got both in abundance." "Don't worry about me. Im not as delicate as the rest of you people" Inuyasha retorted before running off. "Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she was about to follow Inuyasha but Miroku stopped her and handed her demon repellent beads. Kagome again began to follow Inuyasha and as she did shouted "stay here and look after Cutter and Sango."

***Cutter's POV***

Legion began to pulse and Cutter snapped out of his scared state. "Not now Legion" Cutter warned but Legion began to pulse even faster. "I said not now!" Cutter shouted and Legion stopped before Cutter stood up to notice Miroku helping Sango over to the building they where sleeping in. Cutter put his 25mm rifle on his back and as he did Miroku asked "Cutter your okay right?" Cutter didn't answer, instead he began to follow in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome.

***30 minutes later***

"Kagome!" Cutter call out as he noticed her bent down on the ground in front of a large building. "Cutter, the flowers got Inuyasha" Kagome shouted back and Cutter ran over asking "what do you mean?" "They just swallowed him into the ground" Kagome explained with a tear in her eye and Cutter asked "so what should do? start digging?" "No, the flower prince said that he wanted to devour Inuyasha soul here" Kagome told Cutter as she pointed at the building in front of them. "Well lets go get dog boy then" Cutter stated before he and Kagome walked over to the large building. ***ZAP*** Kagome was stopped by a barrier and sent flying a few feet back. "Kagome are you okay?" Cutter asked as he ran over to her and Kagome nodded saying "im fine but what about Inuyasha." Instantly Kagome jumped up and fired a sacred arrow at the barrier. The arrow was stopped by the barrier but as it hit, the earth to shake under Cutter and after the second arrow Cutter shouted "Kagome wait! Let me try."

Cutter then slid out Legion and at that point he could see the glow from his eyes reflecting off the A.C.E. augmented display. "I hope this works" Cutter thought as he pulled the sword back and began to run at the barrier. "BUNKER BUSTER!" Cutter yelled as he slammed Legion into the barrier and a red bolt shot threw the barrier. The bolt began to bounce back and both between what Cutter assumed was the barrier walls on the other side. Upon remembering what happened to the mountain when he did this Cutter turn around and began to pull Kagome some distance away. "Cutter what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she fought to get free of his grasp and Cutter who wasn't letting go told her "just trust me. Where gonna want to be far away when this thing pops."

***BOOM***

The large building exploded sending wood pieces everywhere and Kagome who was in fear of Inuyasha's life yelled "INUYASHA!" Seconds later out of the dust cloud came Inuyasha who landed in front of Cutter and punched him into the ground. "You almost killed me you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted and Cutter told him "yea you're welcome." "What a surprise, the girls soul has a delectable taste! More appealing then yours" the flower prince yelled and both Cutter and Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome being incased by the flower vines. "Kagome!" Inuyasha let out as ran over to her and Cutter stood up with Legion in hand. "Come out and face me you so called prince" Cutter shouted with a combination of many different voices and Inuyasha warned while holding Kagome "Cutter you better not have turned again!"

"Im still here" Cutter promised and the flower prince who was now entirely made out of living flower vines landed in front of Cutter stating "ah so your a demon huh? It wont save you. Your soul will be a nice appetizer for the girl." "Cutter ill take it from here" Inuyasha said as he pulled out the Tessaiga but Cutter warned "NO! You step in and ill kill you" Cutter jumped up and stabbed Legion into the flower prince. As Cutter's sword pierced the flower prince a number of vines wrapped around Cutter and the flower princes head smiled. "Helmet down!" Cutter yelled before looking into the flower princes eyes. "Now your soul is mine" the flower prince said with delight before a scared look came across his face. "What's the matter? You've been enjoying the souls of people for years but now you wont take mine?" Cutter asked with huge smile and the flower prince asked with terror "where did all your pain go?"

"Your wrong, Naraku can be destroyed and its not too late to save everyone" Cutter stated and the flower prince fanatically tried to let go of Cutter but couldn't. "You promise people tranquillity and peace but what im promising you is pain WITHOUT END!" Cutter explained as he started to laughed and as he laughed Legion's blade started to glow red. The flower prince started to be adsorbed into Legion and as it was happening he let out loud scream. Once the flower prince was completely adsorbed Cutter fell to the ground before turning around and saying "even unto my dying breath I will never give up until Naraku is completely destroyed." Cutter then fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

***Morning***

Cutter awoke inside the travellers building(the place they slept) with Shippo staring at him. "Cutter is that you?" asked Shippo as with fear on his face and Cutter smiled asking with is normal voice "of course its me. Why wouldn't it be?" "Well its just we heard about what happened when you defeated the flower demon" Miroku stated as he walked into the building with Sango and that's when Cutter noticed all his weapons on the other side of the room. "Wait I defeated the flower prince? I don't even remember that. The last thing I remember was getting punched by Inuyasha" Cutter said as he thought about last night followed by Inuyasha who ordered from outside "come on where leaving!"

***Kagura's POV***

Kagura had been looking around all night on her feather for Kanna and was about to instead go find Cutter when she noticed a pond that had been turned into a giant mirror. "Kanna, what has Naraku ordered you to do?" Kagura thought before a cylinder of flame shot towards her. Kagura manged to fly out if it way and as she did she noticed Byakuya following her on his origami version of her feather. "DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura shouted as she waved her fan and a number of blades flew towards Byakuya. Byakuya laughed as he dodged them and Kagura thought with hate "bastard!" "Kagura, your free but still continue to fight Naraku. Why?" Byakuya asked and Kagura shouted "none of your damn business!" as she launched another wave of blades at him. Again Byakuya dodged them and asked "is it that man that keeps you fighting? How sickening." "I've heard enough out of you! DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura shouted and out of Kagura fan came a number of tornadoes which allowed Kagura to escape.


	17. Chapter 17

**2**

**Kanna's Freedom**

**Based around the events of Episode 10 and 11 of the final act.**

The group was again on the move looking for Kohaku and were walking down a path when Cutter noticed Inuyasha had a scowl on his face. Every once in a while Inuyasha looked over at Cutter and to make things worse no one was saying a word. Shippo who was on Miroku shoulder was playing with the slinky Cutter gave him so he understood why he wasn't saying anything but that didn't explain the rest of the group. "Okay whats up?" Cutter finally asked and Inuyasha just let out a huff of air while in looking in the other direction. "I think Inuyasha's upset over what you said to him before you slayed the flower prince" Miroku whispered and Cutter who couldn't remember anything after Inuyasha knocked him down asked "well what did I say?" **"NO! ****You step in and ill kill you!****" ****Cutter warned with a mixture of different voices*** Cutter began to laugh and Inuyasha turn around yelling "WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY!" "I don't know maybe it's because your acting like a baby. Oh sorry did I hurt your feelings?" Cutter asked with a mischievous smile and Kagome just sighed because she knew what about about to happen. "Here we go" Sango stated while rolling her eyes and as expected Inuyasha started move towards Cutter with anger all over his face.

"I'd say you acted like a baby when Kikyo shot you with her arrow" Inuyasha retored while in Cutter's face and Cutter who was surprised by Inuyasha response stated "dog boys got come backs, this is new." "I bet you could talk all day couldn't you?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter explained "yea because to carry a conversation on longer then 10 seconds requires a brain." "Is that right? Well then lets see what it looks like!" Inuyasha yelled as he raise his fist and swung at Cutter's head. Surprisingly Cutter easily dodge Inuyasha's fist and everyone even Inuyasha was shocked at how fast he moved. "That freaked me out too" Cutter said out loud as everyone stared at him. "John" a voice called out from in front of the group and Cutter looked over to find Kagura staring at him. Cutter gained a huge smile before quickly hiding it so one would notice before he asked "what's going on?"

"It's Kanna" Kagura explained with saddened look and Inuyasha stated with an attitude "we don't have time to screw around and worry about Kanna." Kagome sighed followed by letting out the word "sit" and Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Both Cutter and Kagura snickered at the sight before Kagome asked "What about Kanna?" Kagura then explained what she found at a lake not to far from where they were and how she plans to free Kanna. "Are you sure you can free her Kagura?" Sango asked and Kagura gained an unsure look. "I don't know but im going to try" Kagura stated before she met Cutter eyes and thought "You taught me to never give up" knowing full well Cutter could see it in her eyes. "Well what are we waiting for?" Cutter asked as he smiled at Kagura and seconds later Inuyasha pealed himself off the ground.

"So its just like that? How do we know shes not leading us into a trap?" Inuyasha asked and Kagura just gave him an annoyed look. "Fine ill do it myself" Kagura said with anger and Cutter stated "no im coming with you." "We'll all go, right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha who now had a look of 'like a have a choice' nodded and sighed as he started to go move in the direction of the Mirror Lake.

***The Mirror Lake***

"Is this it?" Miroku asked as he examined the lake and Inuyasha stated "it has to be I can smell Naraku all over this place." "Look there's something in the middle of the lake" Shippo told everyone and upon hearing this Cutter looked to the center of the lake to notice the object was Kanna's mirror. Something started to come out of the mirror and as it did Miroku let out "it's a mirror demon!" Out of the mirror rose a tall humanoid statue made of glass and Inuyasha grabbed the handle of his Tessaiga. "Kagura, have you seen this thing before?" Cutter asked with a concerned look and Kagura just shook her head. Next to the mirror demon appeared Kanna and Inuyasha ripped out his Tessaiga shouting "I knew this was a trap!" Suddenly from the mirror demon came a flash of light which Cutter assumed was a reflection of the sun. "SO BRIGHT!" Shippo yelled as he and everyone protected there eyes from the light. Finally the light dissipated and Inuyasha who was ready to strike began to charge toward the mirror demon.

"That's pathetic! Were you hoping that would blind us?!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran across the surface mirror lake and Cutter who noticed Kagura gaining a worried look shouted "Inuyasha don't hurt Kanna!" Inuyasha stopped half way and as he looked back he asked "are you kidding me!? What the hell do I do then!?" "Inuyasha look!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha turned around to find the mirror demon had created his own version of the Tessaiga."Is that, Tessaiga?" Sango asked as she narrowed her eyes on the mirror demon and Miroku explained "yes it is and its not a refection either. It seems Kanna's mirror has actually transformed into a demon. It may have all the powers of your Tessaiga Inuyasha." "huh, Its just a trick of the mirror. A phantom reflection nothing more. Your not fooling me Kanna" Inuyasha stated as he raised his Tessaiga and yelled "now take this! WINDSCAR" Cutter was about to yelled at Inuyasha to stop when he noticed nothing came out of the Tessaiga.

"What just happened?" Cutter asked with confusion but no one could answer due to being as confused as him. Seconds later the mirror demon lifted its own Tessaiga and slammed it into the mirror surface of the lake. To everyone surprise the windscar was created and Inuyasha warned "ITS REAL GET OUT OF HERE!" Instantly Kagura grabbed Cutter and pulled out a feather from the back of her head. Both where sent flying into the air to avoid the windscar and Cutter looked over to see Kagome flying on Shippo in balloon form while the rest besides Inuyasha where on Kirara. "AMENDMENT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha yelled after he jumped over the windscar and again swung the Tessaiga, again nothing came out.

Everyone watched as the mirror demon's Tessaiga turned diamond indicating it was about to launch an amendment barrage. "This is not good" Cutter said to himself he pulled off 2 of his grenades from his chest. "Kanna you don't have to do this! Come with me and be free!" Kagura yelled but Kanna seemed to be unaffected by what she said. "Inuyasha I suggest we pull back now" Miroku suggested and Sango jumped in shouting "hurry up before the amendment barrage!" As expected the mirror demon launched an amendment barrage and Cutter bit off the pins on both of the grenades before letting their levers fly off. Inuyasha jumped back to Shippo and Cutter didn't waste anytime to throw the 2 live grenades in the path of the amendment barrage. "Lets get out of here!" Cutter warned and Kagura nodded as she began to fly up.

A few seconds later Cutter heard his to grenades explode and he looked back to see a cloud of purple smoke blanketing the area along with the Inuyasha group flying away in the opposite direction. "John what the hell are we going to do? she didn't even listen to me" Kagura asked with anger and Cutter looked back to Kanna who was watching them. "If you really think she wants to be free then were not going to give up. We will keep trying until we can't anymore" Cutter stated as he turned back to her with a serious look on his face and Kagura just smiled at him.

***Hours Later***

After following Kanna from the sky for sometime Cutter and Kagura noticing the mirror demon approaching a sacred barrier surrounding a cave. "It's got to be Miroku who set up the barrier" Cutter explained and Kagura gained an angry look as she said "damn it, Naraku used me to lure them to Kanna." "That might be true but look Kanna's alone" Cutter told Kagura and she looked over to see Kanna standing on a ridge watching the mirror demon. "If we can get to her we might be able to-" Cutter was about to explain when Byakuya interrupted from the right of them on his origami version of Kagura's feather "So Kagura, you've come back and I see you brought that silly man too." "So much for being alone. DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled while waving her fan and out of it came a volley of white blades that shot towards Byakuya. Like before Byakuya flew out of the way and taunted "dance of blades again? Don't you learn anything new?" Kagura growled a little before Cutter pulled out his 25mm rifle and aimed it at Byakuya. Cutter squeezed the trigger and out of the rifle came a 25mm shell that ripped towards Byakuya but just like Kagura blades he flew out of its path.

For the next little while Kagura and Cutter tried over and over to hit Byakuya with blades and shells but he was too fast. "DAMN IT! We can't even hit him once" Kagura yelled as she chased Byakuya and Cutter who was looking for something that could help them instead found the green crystal Kagura left him to find the Fuyōheki. Instantly Cutter remember how Kagura was able to use the wind to toss around Kohaku's green crystal before destroying it and Cutter gained an idea. Cutter got close to Kagura and whispered something into her ear. Kagura's eyes widened and as they did she whispered something back. "Hey Byakuya nice red lip stick. What are you too scared to fight?" Cutter yelled trying to goat Byakuya into getting close. It worked and Byakuya stopped as he began to laugh. "Come on. Do you really think you 2 can defeat me?" "Well lets see what you got" Cutter yelled while signalling Kagura to get ready with his hand.

"Fine ill even let you make the first move" Byakuya said she he stood completely still and Cutter took aim at him. Cutter began to squeeze the trigger but as he did he pointed his rifle way off to the right of Byakuya. ***BANG*** Cutter's rifle went off and Byakuya just laughed. "Is this a joke?" Byakuya asked and Cutter asked "yea wanna hear another?" "Sure why not?" Byakuya said while he raised a flower to send a cylinder of flame at the 2 and Cutter stated with an evil smile "Well you know what they say. What gos around comes around." Byakuya's eyes widened and from the left side came Cutter's 25mm shell that was guided by Kagura's wind. The shell exploded on contact with Byakuya and once the dust cleared they noticed Byakuya's body was severely distorted. "I that's a nice improvement for you" Kagura said and Cutter just laughed. "I wont be killed by the likes of you" Byakuya stated as he started to fly away and Cutter shouted "come back anytime."

Once Byakuya was out of sight Cutter turned around and wrapped his arm around Kagura. "'that's a nice improvement' that was pretty funny" Cutter said with laugh and Kagura explained with a giggle "I think your starting to rub off on me too much." "Speaking of rubbing" Cutter said with a suggestive tone and Kagura instantly slapped him. "Ow, I was just kidding" Cutter said with a smirk and Kagura who was a lot smarter then that asked "really? I've heard some of the stuff your soldiers say. I wonder who taught them it?" Cutter struggled not to go into a laughing fit but was failing and Kagura just let out "that's what I thought."

***A Few Minutes Later***

"There!" Cutter yelled out as he noticed an explosion beside a cave and Kagura started to fly down to it. "Kanna!" Kagura shouted as soon as she seen her standing next to the mirror demon. Kagura landed with Cutter in front of Kanna and both of them noticed the cracks all over her body. "Kanna" Kagura let out with shock and Cutter looked around until he noticed Inuyasha on the ground with Kagome next to him. "Hey dog boy I thought I told you not to hurt her!" Cutter yelled with anger and Inuyasha gained an irritated look before Kagome yelled back with a rage "Kanna absorbed all the damage taken to the mirror demon. Its not his fault! SO JUST SHUT UP!" Cutter who was taken back by this turned back to Kagura who was examining Kanna's broken body. "Kanna you can still be free if you come with me" Kagura promised and Kanna replied with "free?" "Yes" Kagura while starting to gain a smile and that's when Inuyasha walked over. "Kanna, I know you where probably ordered by Naraku to fight to the death right? Well im not interested. Killing you would only give me nightmares" Inuyasha explained and Cutter just nodded at him with a slight smile. "Indeed, any further fighting would be pointless besides now that shes half destroyed he wont go looking for her" Miroku informed everyone and Cutter asked while looking into her eyes "so Kanna are you going to go with Kagura?"

For a split second Cutter seen happiness in her eyes but it was immediately replaced with pain. "Kagura" Kanna let out with pain and Kagura who gained a concerned look asked "what's wrong Kanna?" Suddenly Kanna and the mirror demon started to glow blue from all of the cracks and cuts they had. "What's happening to her?" Kagome asked and Kagura grabbed on to Cutter for balance. Cutter met Kagura's tearing up eyes to see the words "he's killing her." Cutter immediately looked back at Kanna and as he watched tears started to develop in his eyes as well. Kanna looked at Kagome before saying something he couldn't hear. A few moments later Kanna started to shine extremely bright and both Cutter and Inuyasha knew what was coming. Cutter picked up Kagura and began to run away while Inuyasha grabbed Kagome to do the same. Kanna and the Mirror demon exploded sending glass shards everywhere. Cutter noticed this and set Kagura on the ground before yelling "HELMET UP!" Cutter position his self so the A.C.E. would take all the glass and once he did he felt a spray of glass slap the back of the A.C.E.. Once everything settled he yelled "HELMET DOWN!"

"Are you okay?" Cutter asked Kagura and she snapped at him with tears running down her face saying "do I look okay?!" Cutter who went from concerned to sad watched Kagura looked down to begin crying and Cutter lent out his hand saying with soft voice "please don't push me away." Again Kagura looked up and met Cutter's eyes before letting him help her up. They both walked over to where Kanna stood and Cutter noticed Inuyasha walking over to Kanna's broken mirror. Cutter ran ahead of Inuyasha saying "don't worry ill get it" and Inuyasha nodded with a sad look before turning around. Cutter walked over and picked up the broken mirror. "Im sorry Kanna. That I couldn't save you" Cutter said to himself as he watched what was left of the glass fade into dust and after a few seconds he turned around to everyone who had sad looks on there faces. Cutter slowly walked back over to Kagura and handled her Kanna's mirror which immediately caused her to start crying. Cutter embraced Kagura to comfort her and Kagome who had a tear running down her eye stated "she let me hear her final words."***"The light will destroy Naraku"***


	18. Chapter 18

**3**

**Stepping Into The Ring**

**Series 3**

******Based around the events of Episode 12 of the final act.**

***11th Century***

***Somewhere In The Middle East***

2 armies stood in the desert on 2 natural sand hills facing each other and were getting ready for battle. On one side stood the Holy Roman Crusaders and on the other stood an army of demons that came in all different shapes and sizes. The demons cheered at the site of humans daring to face them but the crusaders stood firm. Finally the commander of the crusaders stepped out from the rest. The commander had short black hair, blue eyes and just like the rest of the crusaders he had a red cross on the front of his armour. "Today we are truly blessed! Today we fight for god himself! Today we are holy warriors baptized in the blood of our unholy enemies! Today we will not stop until every single demon has fallen!" The commander yelled and all the crusaders cheered. "The only sin you will face today is FAILURE! Shall you fall today, the lord will guide your soul to heaven unlike these demons who will be sent straight to hell! NOW PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" The commander screamed as the top of his lungs and all of the Crusaders lifted there swords into the air while yelling. "CHARGE!" the commander screamed as all of the crusaders including him began there charge.

The 2 armies ran towards each other until they met and the battle began. Humans swung there blades at demons and in return they swung back with claws and swords. The battle went on like that for sometime until it was clear the demons had the advantage of size and strength. For ever demon that was slain 5 Crusaders died and after some time of slicing threw demons the commander was now confronted with a number of demons coming down on him. One demon swung a claw at the

commander but he ducted it and as he rose back up he bought his blade. The blade cut up threw the attacking demon before he turned with the blade and cut the throats of 2 other demons. The act caused blood to spray all over the commander and once the demons fell the ground, the commander realized we was the only crusader left alive.

The demons completely surrounded the commander so he couldn't escape and once he noticed this he yelled "with god as my protector I shall fight to the very end!" All the demons began to laugh and as they did the humanoid looking demon leader pushed the rest the demons so he could see the last crusader. "You think your god will save you?" the demon leader asked with a laugh and the commander stated "I may die today vile beast but my soul will move on to heaven. But when your day comes, you will be sent straight to hell." Again the demon leader laughed before pulling out his sword. "Fool, hell is only for humans like you. Demons are unable to step into the underworld that is hell" the demon leader explained and the commander said "you will not sway my faith. I will not fall victim to your lies." "Fine, then you can learn for yourself!" the demon leader shouted as he swung his sword at the commander.

***15th Century Japan***

***A Few Hours Before Sunrise***

Cutter woke up in panic and checked to see if he had been cut in half. Cutter relaxed once he realized it was only a dream and looked around to find Shippo, Kirara and Kagome sleeping. Sango and Miroku went off much earlier to help some village from an attacking demon but couldn't bring Inuyasha due to it being the new moon tonight. Inuyasha on the other hand was awake and staring at Cutter with a confused look. "What the hell was that about" A human Inuyasha asked as he stared at Cutter with his back against a tree. "Just a dream. Hey were did Kagura go?" Cutter asked while looking around everywhere and Inuyasha explained "she left once you fell asleep." "Maybe she needs sometime to think after what happened to Kanna" Cutter thought before he asked "why aren't you sleeping?" Inuyasha let out a long sigh and stated "After what happened to Kanna-" Inuyasha didn't finish but Cutter understood what he was trying to say. Cutter was somewhat surprised at Inuyasha's feelings of sadness for Kanna until he remember that Kagome told him he gets like this while in his human form. "I know" Cutter let out before an idea popped in his head.

"Well considering your not a mutt and are only as strong as a human, how about a boxing match?" "What the hell is a boxing match?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter explained the dynamics of boxing. Inuyasha smiled at the words fist fight and Cutter knew he had his attention. "And you want to do this now?" Inuyasha asked with a mixture of smile and unbelievability. "Come on it will get our minds off of what happened. Besides your not going to sit there and tell me you don't want to" Cutter said with a smile knowing full well Inuyasha couldn't resist. "We'll say whoever loses has to do something humiliating that the winner picks. So are you in or are you too afraid to fight in your human form?" Cutter asked with a smile and Inuyasha said "yea right! Im surprised your not afraid to fight without that suit." "So are you in?" Cutter asked and Inuyasha said while standing up "I am. Like im going to give up a free chance to beat the crap out of you." Cutter was a little disturbed by Inuyasha response but stood up anyway. "Lets go find a place away from them" Cutter said while looking over towards the one still sleeping and Inuyasha nodded before beginning to walk away with Cutter.

***An Hour Later***

After Cutter got out of the A.C.E. and the 2 went over each others terms Inuyasha and Cutter got ready to fight. (The terms were that Cutter would have to run around a village naked full of people who hate him if Inuyasha won. The other set of terms were that Inuyasha would have to act completely like a dog for a whole day, barking and all if Cutter won.) The area they selected to fight in was a clearing with a crater that was created by one of Cutter's grenades. "On this side of the ring weighing in at 170 pounds at 5,9. The time travelling space marine, IT'S SERGEANT JOHN CUTTER. On the other side of the ring weighing in at..." Cutter stopped with a confused look as he examined Inuyasha to make a guess for his weight. "Weighing in at somewhere around 150 pounds at 5,6. The rage filled time travelling human loving half demon, IT'S DOG BO... I mean, well not right now" Cutter said while thinking before Inuyasha interrupted his thought saying "just shut up and start it." "Fine, ROUND 1 BEGIN!" Cutter said out loud and the 2 started to slowly got closer to each other as they raised there fist in the air. "I hope your ready to go for a walk" Cutter taunted with a smile and Inuyasha who had the same look taunted back "ha, ill be walking while you'll be running."

***30 Minutes Later***

It had been 30 minutes since the fight started and both of its contenders refused to quit even thought they where clearly warn out. Both had sighs of physical harm all over there bodies but even if Inuyasha looked a little worse for were, the fight had been pretty much even the whole time. Cutter was stronger then Inuyasha but what Inuyasha lacked in strength he made up for in speed. "So are you ready to give up?" Cutter asked while breathing heavily and Inuyasha who was doing the same while having a little bit of blood coming out of his noise yelled "YOU WISH!" as he swung his fist from the right. Inuyasha's fist connected and out of Cutter's mouth came a spray of blood. Inuyasha next threw his left fist but Cutter block it before bringing an upper cut to Inuyasha's chin. Inuyasha lost his balance and Cutter who noticed his got close to end it. Inuyasha caught his balance and dodged Cutter's fist before punching Cutter square in the face. Cutter fell backwards onto the ground as his noise started to bleed and Inuyasha laughed as he stood over top of him saying "are you sure you don't want to give up?" "SIT!" Kagome screamed for the side and Inuyasha's slammed into Cutter.

The 2 moaned in pain before Cutter began to push Inuyasha off of him. "What is your head made out of?" Cutter asked as he rubbed his head and finished pushing off Inuyasha. "Are you 2 trying to kill each other again?!" Kagome asked with anger and Cutter looked up to see an enraged Kagome. "It's okay we where just have a friendly boxing match" Cutter said while forcing his voice to not sound like he was in pain and as he did some of the blood from his head spilled into his eye. "Last time I checked boxing stopped once someone started bleeding" Kagome stated as she examined Inuyasha and Cutter who had blood running down their faces. "So since you where the first to bleed, does that mean I win?" Cutter asked as he and Inuyasha started to get up. "Im not giving up that easily!" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome who was more worried about why Miroku and Sango had not come back yet shouted "you both lost." "And who in the hell says that?" Cutter asked with anger and Kagome who gave the 2 the scariest look they had ever seen said "me." Both Inuyasha and Cutter jumped back out of fear before Cutter said out loud "loser it is!"

***An Hour Later***

"Miroku and Sango are taking way too long to come back. I guess they must be having trouble with that bone collecting demon" Shippo stated as he flew threw the air in his balloon form next to Kirara who had Kagome, Inuyasha and an A.C.E. Cutter on her back. "Tell me again why this had to happen right now" Inuyasha said with anger and Kagome who had reminded him a number times before rolled her eyes saying "It's the new moon. There's nothing we can do about it." "I never should have let the 2 of them go there by themselves" Inuyasha said with regret and a few seconds later everyone started to hear gun fire. "Smokes men are down there" Cutter stated and Kagome asked "how can you be sure?" "Because I can tell from the sound of the shots" Cutter explained and Kagome looked down to see the village Sango and Miroku had gone to. "Kirara, over there!" Kagome shouted to inform Kirara to bring them down near the gun shots.

Once the group landed inside the castle next to the village they noticed Smokes men shooting at an army of skeletons. "Cutter!" Smoke shouted and in return he ran over to him. Cutter looked around to find Smokes soldiers were making a game out of destroying the skeletons with one of them using the back of his rifle to hit a skeletons head off like baseball. "It doesn't seem like your having a hard time" Cutter stated with a laugh and Smoke explained "there easy to kill but they just keep getting back up." Cutter was about say something when he noticed a soldier behind Smoke with a flame throw shooting out cylinders of flame the burned the skeletons to ash. "GET UP NOW!" the soldier yelled with a maniacally laugh and Cutter asked "Smoke, who is that?" "Oh ha, that's Pyro. We found him in a village that had been completely burn down. Doesn't say much unless he has a flame thrower in his hands."

"Do you know where Miroku and Sango are?" Kagome asked with Shippo on her shoulder as she and a human Inuyasha ran over. "Oh those 2. They told us to stay out here while they took care of the big demon or something like that" Smoke explained before he started to examine Inuyasha. "Where's your cute little dog ears?" Smoke asked while Cutter tried to keep himself from laughing. Inuyasha growled and was about to hit Smoke over the head when Kagome reminded him "It will be sunrise in a minute we need to go make sure Miroku and Sango are okay." Inuyasha gave Smoke a nasty look before turning around and moving over toward the main castle building. "Bu-bye!" Smoke shouted with mocking tone and Cutter giggle a little as he began to follow them.

***A Minute Later***

"Okay we'll bust in on 3" Cutter said as he stood in front of the castle door next to Inuyasha who was now back to being a half demon. "1,-" Cutter stopped due to Inuyasha smashing threw the door and yelling "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" "Well I cant say im surprised" Cutter thought before he charged inside with his 25mm rifle in hand with Kagome behind him. "Hey Sango, Miroku are you okay? Inuyasha asked and Cutter looked over to see Sango holding up Miroku on the ground. "Sango" Miroku let out with pain and Sango in return told him "Its okay Miroku, its over." Cutter looked over to see Sango's Hiraikotsu had been chewed up and broken in half. "Sango look" Kagome said with concern as she looked over at the broken Hiraikotsu and Sango got up to examine it for herself. After a few moments of this Kagome let out quietly "Sango?" "I knew what would happen when I applied the poison. It was evitable" Sango explained and Miroku who was now sitting on Kirara with guilty look said "forgive me Sango, if only I had been strong enough to fight." "What are you talking about Miroku? You risked your life when you used your wind tunnel to help me. So don't apologize" explained with a smile and from the door way came Smoke who informed everyone "well whatever ever you guys did it worked. All the skeletons have stopped moving." "So you going back to base?" Cutter asked while putting his 25mm rifle on his back and Smoke nodded as he took off outside.

"So what will you do now?" Kagome asked followed by Shippo who added "this is a disaster. How are you suppose to fight without Hiraikotsu?" "Im sure Smoke still has a number of rifles left. How about one of those?" Cutter suggested and Sango sighed before stating "thanks for the offer Cutter but Hiraikotsu is my weapon." "Come on there has to be a way to fix it right?" Inuyasha asked and that's when everyone heard Myōga's voice coming from Inuyasha's noise. "Myōga!" Shippo let out with surprise and Cutter asked "that's that old flea that can talk right?" Everyone nodded before Inuyasha slapped his nose and off it came Myōga. "I know of a way to fix Hiraikotsu!" Myōga said as he fell to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**3**

**Drunken Idiots**

******The events of episode 12 of the Final Act will take place during this Chapter.**

"So your saying this master of potions guy can fix Sango's weapon right?" Cutter asked as he ran along next To Inuyasha who had Kagome on his back with Miroku and Sango flying behind them on Kirara. "Yes, he's a demon sage who administers herbal remedies and poisons" Myōga informed from Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha asked "and you think he can remove the poison from Hiraikotsu?" "Oh he can, he's more then capable but whether or not he will depends on how much he likes you" Myōga explained and Cutter smiled before saying sarcastically "well with dog boys charming personally where sure to win this guy over." Inuyasha growled as he glared at Cutter and in return Cutter just laughed knowing he couldn't do anything to him while Kagome was on his back.

***Sake Waterfall***

The group stopped once they noticed a waterfall everyone besides Inuyasha and Cutter stared in awe at the size of it. "Its incredible" Kagome let out and Cutter met eyes with Inuyasha to see he was smelling the same thing as him. "Hey Myōga, you wanna tell me why this waterfall reeks of alcohol?" Inuyasha asked and Myōga explained "that's because it is alcohol!" "Wonder if I should tell Smoke about this place?" Cutter thought before he noticed the rest of the group moving closer to the waterfall. "Come on Cutter we don't have all day!" Inuyasha shouted and Cutter ran to them to catch up.

Once everyone reach the base of the waterfall they all noticed big jugs sitting next to each other in the river bed that was in front of the waterfall. Everyone gasped at the sight of the jugs before Cutter ran over to one of them and kneed down to taste it. "That's some strong stuff" Cutter said as he licked his finger and Inuyasha asked from behind "why don't you take a closer look Cutter." Suddenly Cutter was kicked into the jug and as he sank in Kagome shouted "Inuyasha!" "What? Its not like he wouldn't do this to me" Inuyasha said as he stared at the jug with a smile. After a few more moments Shippo warned "he's not coming back up" and Sango suggested "he might have hit his head Inuyasha." "Don't worry he's fine. Master Inuyasha would you be so kind as to pour out any one of those jugs?" Myōga asked and Inuyasha poured out the jug he kicked Cutter into.

Cutter and an old man with a white beard flopped out of the jug onto the ground. "nice to me-***HIC*** you" a drunk Cutter said as he shook the old mans hand and the old man replied with a drunken voice "nice to meet you too." "Who is this guy?" Miroku asked as he stared at the old man and Sango asked "the master of potions?" "He just looks like a drunken old man to me" Shippo stated from Kagome's shoulder and that's when Cutter got up and looked at Inuyasha. "Your drunk!" Inuyasha let out with a laugh before Cutter stated "drunk enough to kick yur ass" as he swung at Inuyasha with his fist. Inuyasha easily moved out of the way of Cutter drunken swing before kicking him to the ground. "How does it feel now Cutter?" Inuyasha said as he put his foot on Cutter and Kagome asked "can we just help Sango get Hiraikotsu fixed before you 2 start fighting." "Does it look like im puton up a fight here?" Cutter asked followed by Inuyasha who shouted "ah shut up! Don't act like your a victim."

***A Few Minutes Later***

"You expect me to remove the poison from your weapon?" the master of potions asked and Miroku replied "yes we've heard you would be able to do so master." "Let me take a look" the master of potions stated and Inuyasha held out what was left of Hiraikotsu. "So you can fix it?" Inuyasha asked before the master of potions long tongue shot and licked Hiraikotsu. "Demon slaying salve, that's some harsh stuff you put on it. Even if I could fix it I would refuse to do it on principal." "Huh" everyone let before the master of potions continued to speak "at a glance I can tell you this weapon is well worn. This suggest you have fighting with it for a long time and yet. You'd apply this vicious poison to it without a second thought? That doesn't sit well with me." Inuyasha grabbed the master of potions by his white beard and said with an attitude "look you don't even know the whole story." Inuyasha jumped back when he noticed the master of potions mouth filling up with something and a second later the master of potions threw up a little. "That was gross!" Inuyasha let out with disgust before everyone heard the bang of Cutter's rifle. Everyone looked over to see Cutter had blow up a tree and was laughing like an idiot. "Inuyasha, ill deal with this just go make sure Cutter doesn't hurt himself" Sango ordered and in return he just sighed as he walked over to Cutter.

"Oh hey their doggy boy" Cutter said while continuing to slur his words and Inuyasha who just had an annoyed look pulled Cutter's 25mm rifle out his hands. "Give that back flea bag!" Cutter shouted as try to grab the 25mm rifle back and Inuyasha who was even more annoyed now kicked Cutter to the ground. "Or what?" Inuyasha asked while smiling and after Cutter didn't answer Inuyasha then threw Cutter's rifle some distance away before he began to walk back over to the group. As Inuyasha walked back he noticed Sango jump into one of 2 jugs that where pulled out of the river bed. Cutter's drunken mind got an idea and as he stood up he said to himself "here's what im going to do you damn mutt." Cutter then slid out Legion and with hate in him swung it threw the air. Out of Legion came 5 red creatures that slapped off Inuyasha's back and in a total rage Inuyasha turn around to find a bunch of small beady eyes staring at him. "Sick him" Cutter ordered and in an instantly the creatures latched onto Inuyasha with there teeth with one even hanging off his rear.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Inuyasha screamed as he dragged his butt along the ground like a dog to remove the creature latched on and immediately Cutter fell to the ground laughing harder then ever before. Once Inuyasha started screaming everyone looked over and the moment Shippo seen Inuyasha, he fell on the ground laughing too. "Inuyasha! Hold still!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to him and Inuyasha stopped. "What are those?" Kagome asked with shock and Inuyasha replied with pain "I don't know just get them off!" Kagome reached for the one hanging off of Inuyasha's butt but as soon as she got close its eyes looked at her and bit harder. Inuyasha screamed in pain as he launch into the air and Kagome said "sit" hoping that would get rid of the creatures. Inuyasha slammed into the ground and the sounds of laughter from Cutter and Shippo grew even stronger. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled with anger as the red creatures still clung to him and Kagome stated "sorry I thought that might work." "Where did these things come from?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha let out with rage "him" as he pointed at Cutter who was still laughing.

Kagome ran over to a red glowing eyed Cutter and yelled "whatever it is stop it!" "I don't know how" Cutter said while snickering and Kagome gave him a dark look as she came close to him. "What are you going to do to me huh? Get dog boy to beat me up, oh wait" Cutter asked with a smile and Kagome reached out to poke Cutter on his forehead head. Out of her finger came a bolt of purifying energy that caused Cutter to jumped back in pain. Cutter looked at Kagome in shock as he realized he just made a big mistake. Kagome poked him several more times before Cutter yelled "ill geht them off of him! Just stop*******HIC***!" Kagome stepped back with the dark look still present and watch as Cutter stood up. Cutter was about to let Legion absorb the red creatures when he noticed the master of potions grab Inuyasha with his long arms and drunk him into a jug of sake.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as he ran to Inuyasha and Cutter just laughed as he stumbled over to the jug. "This is alcohol!" Inuyasha let out as he looked at the master of potions in shock. "Yes and it should remove those creatures from you" the master of potions explained before all 5 of the creatures floated to the top completely drunk. "Oh come on Myōga not you too" Shippo said as he finish laughing and looked over to see Myōga swimming in a bowl of sake. "Look here, ill have you know im not drunk. Im watching over Sango" Myōga explained with a drunk voice and Shippo who was surprised by this asked "You can see Sango if you drink that?" "Absolutely positively" Myōga stated as he enjoyed his drunkenness and Inuyasha who was now completely drunk himself stated from inside the sake jug "he's right, I can see her." "Of course" the master of potions said and Kagome suggested "maybe your just hallucinating." Kagome then watched a drunk Cutter stumble over and put his sword on the edge of the jug, causing it to absorbed all 5 creatures.

"No that liquid is the master of potions magic brew" Miroku explained followed by Cutter who added "brew? More like moonshine, im wasted." "It enables anyone who drinks it to see inside the jug that Sango entered" Miroku explained before looking over to Inuyasha and Cutter asking "can you 2 tell if Sango is alright?" "Sure although it lo***HIC***oks like shes having a hard time in there" Inuyasha said with a drunk voice and Cutter stated "so that'ssss what that is." "Why don't you come out of there?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and Cutter replied "because he's havin a good time so lay off him." "Did Cutter just defend Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a weird-ed out look and Kagome who had the same look just nodded. "Hey did I ever tell ya yur like a brother to me?" Cutter asked as he patted Inuyasha's shoulder and Miroku concluded while snickering "it would seem that Cutter not only absorbed the creatures but the alcohol they drank too." "You go watch for Sango ill take care of these 2" Kagome stated and Miroku smiled saying "thanks Kagome" before running off to the other jug with Sango in it.

"Cutter can you help me pull him out?" Kagome asked and Cutter who could barely stand just mumbled something to himself in English as he grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Cutter pulled on Inuyasha's arm and as he did he fell to the ground. "Just a little bit of a tug and he should be ***HIC*** out" Cutter said as he lean up against the jug and Kagome just sighed as she walked over to help pull Inuyasha out. After finally helping Inuyasha out of the jug, Kagome watched him flopped out next to Cutter. "Ugh look how drunk you 2 are" Kagome said as he examined Cutter and Inuyasha. "I am not drunk" Inuyasha lied and Kagome told him "you are more then drunk." "I ain't drunk Kagome but can you tell me one thing why are there 2 of you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome before the master of potions hand came out of no where and threw Inuyasha into the jug Sango jumped in.

With the help of Kagome Cutter stood up and that's when they heard Inuyasha yell "wut you think yur doing huh!?" Kagome noticed Inuyasha was now in a jug in the river bed and while helping Cutter walk, began to move over to him. Once they reach Inuyasha, Kagome with very little help from Cutter started to pull Inuyasha on to the grass. "Who are your two friends aren't you going to introduce us?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome who was getting fed up with dealing with the 2 drunk idiots stated "ugh okay okay" as she pulled on Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over to Cutter and asked with jealousy "Who are those 2? Kagome who are all these guys I want to know!" "Just be quiet" Kagome said before she finally pulled Inuyasha on to the grass. "You 2 betther stay away from Kagome or you'll have to fig***HIC***ht me" Inuyasha said as he raised his fist and Cutter patted him on the shoulder stating "I would never do that. after all your my bu***BURP*.**" "Ugh that was gross" Kagome let out with a disgusted face before Kagura landed some feet away from the 3 with the touchscreen device in her hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagura asked with a confused look and Kagome had never been so relieved to see Kagura. "He's drunk. Can you keep an eye on him?" Kagome asked and Kagura laughed before saying "sure why not."

***Minutes Later***

"John!" Kagura said as she snapped her fingers in front of Cutter face and he responded with "quit bugging me." "If you attach me to the A.C.E.'s left arm I should be able to activate the integrated dialysis machine to filter out the alcohol in Sergeant Cutter's bloodstream" The A.C.E. A.I. explained from the touchscreen and Kagura was confused by some of the words the A.I. used but understood what it wanted her to do. Kagura slapped the touchscreen device on Cutter's arm and in seconds Cutter jumped in shock as the dialysis machine activated. "Is it done already?" Kagura asked and the A.I. replied "no that was just the shock of starting to have his blood filtered. This process should take between 5-10 minutes." "Kagura" Cutter called out and Kagura smiled as she asked "what?" "What did you do with Kanna's mirror?" Cutter asked while laying on his side and Kagura told him "I put it next to that picture in the bunker." The 2 met eyes and as they did they smiled at each other before Cutter stated "you know your really pretty." Kagura blushed while laughing and said "your so drunk right now." "I know" Cutter let out as he let the Dialysis machine do its work.

***8 Minutes Later***

"Dialysis complete" the A.C.E. A.I. stated and a red glowing eyed Cutter sat up and started to stretch. "I think it worked. Ah yea I feel great" Cutter said out loud while Kagura stared at him and after a few seconds Cutter noticed this. "What?" asked with a confused look and Kagura told him "Cutter put that damn sword away." Cutter laughed a little as he slid Legion into it's sheath. "Better?" a blue eyed Cutter asked and Kagura who was glad to see his blue eyes again stated "much better." Cutter stood up and noticed Miroku on the ground 20 feet away. "What's wrong with the monk?" Kagura asked from beside him and Cutter replied "I don't know but im about to go find out." Cutter started to walk over to Miroku who looked like he was in severe pain and that when he noticed Kagome almost next to him. "Hey is everything okay?" Kagome asked and Cutter asked Kagome "do you know wha-." Cutter stopped the moment the master of potions hand caused wind to flip up Kagome's skirt, revealing what was underneath. Kagome screamed as he pushed her skirt back down and Cutter looked back over to Miroku with a blank face thinking "just keep walking. Ignore the fact that you can feel Kagura glaring at you."

Cutter then noticed Inuyasha walking towards him and as he passed a now sober Inuyasha, Inuyasha whispered "be careful around Miroku." Cutter gained a confused look as he walked over to the master of potions and once he reached him he asked "What happened?" "Oh nothing he just had a little too much to drink" the master of potions explained and Cutter looked into his eyes saying "I know your lying to me." Instead of a surprised look the master of potions smiled before asking "I knew you must have been related to him. Are you his son?" Cutter just gave the master of potions a confused look and in return he asked "are you telling me you didn't know about the man or demon or whatever he was named Dracula that came to this land long ago?" "Dracula came here?" Cutter asked with wide eyes and the master of potions explained "yes he came with a small army preaching something about cleansing the world or whatever." "Really? Well what happened?" Cutter asked and the master of potions explained "all I know is that he was defeated here. Other then that, your guess is as good as mine." Cutter though about this for a few seconds until he asked "so whats wrong with Miroku?"

***20 Minutes Later***

"Cutter please don't let Kagome or Sango know about this" Miroku who was now feeling better now that his body had accepted the poison that would keep him from feeling pain when using his wind tunnel. "Don't worry about it" Cutter said and Miroku who was expecting an argument from Cutter about risking his life asked "and your okay with this?" "What did you expect me to say?" Cutter asked with confusion and Miroku explained "well I thought you would argue about me getting rid of the pain so I can use my wind tunnel considering it could kill me." "As I remember I almost died, no wait I did die to save Kagura" Cutter stated as he stared at Kagura who had a bored look on her face. "Your doing this for Sango so if I was to say anything about it, it would just make me a hypocrite" Cutter finished and as he did Kagura noticed him staring and smiled at him. "Thanks" Miroku said before noticing Sango climbing out of the sake jug with a completely new Hiraikotsu. "It would seem everything worked out fine for this one too" the master of potions stated as he looked at Sango and Cutter started to walk over to Kagura knowing it was almost time to move on.

***5 Minutes Later***

Cutter just finished explaining what happened to Miroku when the A.C.E. stated "Sergeant Cutter, I have been analogizing your blood for sometime now and my findings are unusual." "What do you mean?" Cutter asked with concern all over his face and the A.I. explained "if only had access to your blood, I would say you aren't John Cutter but since I do have access to mutable scans. I recommend you report to the ship immediately for your own safely. A.C.E. A.I. Offline." Both Kagura and Cutter looked at each other in shock before Shippo walked over asking "Cutter are you ready?"


	20. Chapter 20

**3**

**Confrontations**

**The events of episode 13 and 14 of the Final Act will take place during this Chapter.**

"Shippo tell the others ill catch up with them okay?" Cutter asked with a bit of fear on his face and Shippo who noticed this asked "why what's wrong?" "Please just do it Shippo" Cutter pleaded and Shippo gave him a sad look before he turn around towards the Inuyasha group. "Lets go" Cutter said as he turned to Kagura and she nodded while reaching for a feather on the back of her head.

***A Few Hours Later***

***Second Half Of The 21st Century***

Cutter poked his head out of the well only to be met by a soldier who aimed his rifle at Cutter's head. "Well this is familiar" Cutter stated as he stared down the barrel of the soldiers gun. "The sergeant is back sir" the soldier said into the radio on his shoulder which responded back with the Captain's voice "I want him taken to the brig immediately." "Yes, sir" the soldier said before he let go of the radio and told Cutter "sorry sir, captain's orders." "And Cutter if you can hear this, you better have a good god damn reason for why you gave that jewel shard to Naraku" The Captain's voice stated. Cutter just sighed and closed his eyes as he realized the Captain must have had the recordings from the touchscreen transferred to the ship before he left last time. "Sir" the soldier reminded Cutter and he let out with an attitude "yea yea" as he climbed out of the well. Once Cutter was completely out he noticed machines all around the well with wires connecting to each of them just like at the Tokyo base(Beginning of the story).

***2 Hours Later***

An A.C.E. less Cutter was now sitting in a cell in the brig waiting for the Captain to come in and start scalding him. After a while to Cutter's surprised the person who came was not the Captain but Jen Botcans. "Jen you gotta listen to me the A.I.-" Cutter was about to finish explaining when Jen interuped him saying "I know and when I told the Captain, he told me to make sure you where in full health." Cutter just gave Jen a surprised look before asking "okay then why did the A.C.E. seem so spooked?" "From what we where able to conclude your better then ever" Jen explained and Cutter who was taken back by this asked "so did the A.I. glitch up?" "No, what im saying is your body is more healthy then ever before and its unnatural. Remember those genes you have that we concluded are linked to having a demon ancestry?" Jen asked and Cutter let out "just get to the point!" "Your slowly becoming more demon. Something is causing those genes to take a more predominant role in your body and because of it you are changing." Cutter just stared at Jen for a few seconds before he laid down on the bed without saying a word. "Look I wanna run a few tests on you so we can figure out what's causing it or maybe even figure out how to stop it" Jen explained and Cutter thought about it for sometime until finally he sat up and suggested "maybe its the sword."

***The Next Day***

***Test Lab 3***

After running Cutter threw a number of test that tested physical strength, reflexes, ect. Jen was now testing to see the effect of the sword on Cutter as he held it. "Okay, pull out the sword Cutter" Jen ordered and Cutter who had wires all attached to his body nodded. Cutter's eyes started to glow red and the captain stated "Im not going to lie those glowing red eyes of his give me the creeps." "Sir, the other test have shown that his reflexes and his ability to heal are off the charts" Jen told the Captain and he asked "and this is a bad thing? To me It looks like he's becoming the soldier we need him to be." Suddenly the machine that was recording Cutter's body started to go crazy and Jen yelled "CUTTER STOP!" Cutter then put Legion back into its sheath on the A.C.E. and began to walk over. "What's up?" Cutter asked and Jen told him "from what im able to tell that sword is increasing your 'change' immensely." "Thought so, so what now?" Cutter asked and Jen just sighed.

***BOOM***

***HULL BREACH, I REPEAT WE HAVE HULL BREACH***

"What the hell is going on!?" the Captain yelled into the radio and it responded back "something from earth has latched onto the ship!" Jen, Captain Buck and Cutter had fear flash across there face as they all all knew this meant only one thing, Naraku had found them. "Cutter get in the A.C.E. and defend this ship, Jen you have 30 minutes to get that project working or where all dead." "YES, SIR!" Cutter and Jen shouted before they began to follow the Captains orders.

***10 Minutes Later***

***ATTENTION DEMONS ARE ON BOARD, GO TO YOUR STATIONS AND PREPARE TO DEFEND BORDERS!***

Cutter was running down a corridor with a number of soldiers when they came to a metal door that was being broken down from the other side. Everyone got in positions 10 feet from the door and the sounds of guns cocking could be heard. "We have to buy Doctor Botcans enough time to get the time machine or whatever the hell its called working. So the moment that door is down, let'em have it!" Cutter ordered as he himself cock his full loaded machine gun and aimed it at the metal blast door. ***CLUNK*** The blast door fell on the ground and Naraku's demons began to rush threw the door way. Everyone immediately opened fire, sending walls of lead that cut the demons down to pieces. After a few moments the bodies of dead demons began to pile up and Cutter ordered "slow defensive retreat!" Slowly while keeping the fire up everyone began to retreat back down the corridor door when an appendage shot out and grabbed a soldier right next to Cutter. Out of the door way came Naraku who ripped the soldier to pieces and Cutter who was disgusted threw a grenade at him. ***BANG*** "Everyone fall back right now!" Cutter ordered and all the soldiers immediately began running down the corridor. Cutter on the other hand dropped his machine gun and ripped out Legion.

Naraku's body quickly reformed and once it did he asked "your that man who escaped me aren't you?" Cutter just glared at him with glowing red eyes and Naraku gained a slightly fearful look as he stated "your a demon? How can this be? All the demons where destroyed when I completed the jewel." Cutter was confused about Naraku not knowing who he was but asked "Naraku, how did you get Kohaku's shard?" "Kohaku? How do you know that name?!" Naraku asked and Cutter who gripped his sword a little harder told Naraku "you answer my question first." "Never mind, ill find out the answer when I absorb you like the rest!" Naraku yelled as a number of appendages shot at Cutter. Cutter charged at Naraku while cut swinging his sword left and right to keep Naraku's appendages off and as he did Naraku yelled "I will absorb you one way or another!" A large clump of flesh shot out of Naraku at Cutter and even thought Cutter tried to cut threw it, it still managed to stick on to him. Cutter fell to the ground and yelled "HELMET UP!" to keep the flesh from getting inside the A.C.E..

Naraku laughed as he told Cutter "your demonic power will be mine!" and Cutter who was sick of hearing Naraku speak yelled "SURROUNDING BLAST" Out of the A.C.E. came a blue wave that shot out with so much power it not only caused the clump of flesh to be blown away but also Naraku. Cutter looked up and noticed Naraku about 20 feet away on the ground and thought "holy shit, they weren't kidding about the surrounding blast being stronger." Cutter jumped to his feet and as he did Naraku yelled "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" Naraku turned into a mass of flesh and flew at Cutter and Cutter pulled back Legion. "I WILL ABSORB YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Naraku's voice promised as it came extremely close to Cutter. "THIS IS FOR EVERYONE YOU KILLED NARKU! BUNKER BUSTER!" Cutter yelled as he swung Legion at the clump of flesh that was Naraku. Once Naraku and Legion met, red electrical bolts jumped threw Legion into Naraku.

The ball of flesh was sent flying into the ground and Naraku asked with pain "CURSE YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" before his moan of agony started to grow louder. Cutter knew it was only matter of time before Naraku exploded and began running down the corridor toward his machine gun. Cutter picked up the machine gun and turned around to see a large red electrical explosion that blew Naraku into very small pieces while causing damage to ships internal structure. "Did I do it?" Cutter thought with hope as he started at the spot where Naraku exploded. A few seconds later he noticed Naraku's pieces desperately trying to find each other but were finding it hard as they had been weakened by Cutter's attack. Cutter then noticed some of Naraku's demons who had been watching the fight where now starting to come after him and Cutter shot a few down before he turned around to start running towards study labs 2(the place where the bone eaters well is stored).

***15th Century***

***Kagura's POV***

Kagura got a call on the radio that Cutter left her about a lead on Kohaku's whereabouts and decided to go check it out. Kagura was flying above a valley when she noticed a spinning cloud of miasma with long appendages coming out of it. "Naraku" Kagura thought with hate as he speed-ed towards him and once she got close she noticed the appendages where attacking something low in the trees. "Its got to be Kohaku down there!" Kagura thought as she closed in.

***Kohaku, Rin and Jaken***

Suddenly Naraku caught up the 3 and caused A-Un to flip over and dump everyone who was on his back off. All 3 landed on the ground with miasma all around and Kohaku who was the first to get up and notice the miasma grabbed Rin. "Rin put this on and don't take it off" Kohaku told her as he put his filter mask over her mouth so she wouldn't breath in the miasma. The shard in Kohaku's neck began to be defiled and because of this Kohaku started to feel weak. Rin noticed this and ran over to him asking "Kohaku are you-." Kohaku pushed Rin to the ground warning "get away!" before grabbing his weapon off his back and getting ready for Naraku. After only a moment Naraku's evil laugh was heard followed by his voice "are you scared Kohaku? Scared that my demonic energy will manipulate you into harming that girl?" Kohaku could now see Naraku but before he could react Kagura's voice yelled "DANCE OF BLADES!" From behind Kohaku came 4 white blades that bounced off Naraku. "Ha did you really think that would work Kagura? Have you forgotten I have absorbed Moryomaru along with his protective shell?" Naraku asked and Kagura just glared at Naraku. "Kagura!" Kohaku let out as he looked back to find she was 2 feet away from him.

"As you Kohaku, you shall no longer have to suffer when im threw with you" Naraku explained and Kohaku who was starting to lose control of himself began bringing the bladed end of his weapon towards his neck. "What are you doing!?" Kagura asked as she reached for Kohaku arm to stop him. "Your interference is not needed Kagura!" Naraku stated before his appendages slapped her away. "Kagura!" Rin let out as she watched Kagura fly into a tree and land in front of it. "Damn you Naraku!" Kagura let out with absolute hate and Naraku who found the whole situation comedic just laughed. Closer and closer the bladed end of Kohaku's weapon came to his neck. Suddenly a filter mask protected Sango came out of no-where on Kirara and knocked Kohaku to the ground so he couldn't kill himself. "NARAKU!" Sango let out as she jumped off Kirara with her new Hiraikotsu ready to be swung at him in an instant. "Sister its you!" Kohaku let out with shock as Kirara held down his weapon so he couldnt harm himself. "Sango if you truly care for your brother, end his life so he may finally rest in piece" Naraku stated.

"Don't be ridiculous" Sango said with disgust and Naraku began to go on about Kohaku past and how Kohaku is avoiding her. "Is that all you have to say? That Kohaku is avoiding me? I already knew that" Sango asked before she explained that she wouldn't give up until Kohaku is free of the pain he holds for killing his family. "you're resolve is admirable though sadly it wont be of much use to you" Naraku stated as continued to defile Kohaku's shard and Kohaku groaned in pain as it did. "Sister please, get out of here" Kohaku warned as the urge to kill Sango grew and Kohaku reached for his weapon but before he could swing it Kagura grabbed him from behind. "I've got him just worry about Naraku" Kagura told Sango has she held Kohaku in a full nelson. "Kagura don't let go" Kohaku warned and Naraku explained "even if you are able to hold Kohaku down it wont save him. Soon his shard will be defiled and I will take his head." "SILENCE NARAKU! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE!" Sango yelled as she swung her Hiraikotsu at him causing it to cut threw the air towards him.

"Huh, come now you don't actually expect to defeat me with Hiraikotsu do you?" Naraku asked before the Hiraikotsu ripped Naraku in half. Naraku looked scared and Kagura who noticed this asked "hey Naraku did this all go according to plan?" "Shut your month Kagura!" Naraku shouted with anger right before the Hiraikotsu looped around and ripped him to several pieces. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha yelled from a distance and out his direction came a large number of adamant spears that tore Naraku into even smaller pieces. Naraku screamed in agony as he took off in a spinning cloud of miasma followed by Kagome who asked "where are you going?" as she released an arrow at Naraku who was in full retreat. Kagome's arrow hit the cloud but it kept flying away. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled as he opened his wind tunnel hoping to suck in what remained of Naraku but it was too late, Naraku had already gotten away.

***Second Half Of The 21****st**** Century***

***Study Labs 2***

"Jen! Is it working!?" the captain asked as he and number of other soldiers stood around the barricaded doorway of study labs with a rifles in hand. "It's going to take some time to build up power!" Jen explained as she typed on a laptop that was connected to the machines around the well. "I really hope this works like it did for you dad" Jen thought and Captain Buck warned "time is not what we have!" as he plus the soldiers shot burst after burst of rifle bullets into the opens of the barricade to keep the demons at bay. Suddenly a spray of bullets came from down the corridor and killed a number of demons at the barricade followed by Cutter's voice that yelled "BLADES ON!" The rest of the demons moved towards his voice but after a few seconds the captain heard there roars of pain. "Cutter! Get over here!" the captain yelled and Cutter appeared in front of the barricade. "Wanna let me in?" a blue eyed Cutter asked with a smile and the captain ordered "men take down this barricade. We don't want to leave our friend with his ass blowing in the wind."


	21. Chapter 21

**3**

**Going Out With A Bang**

**********The events of episode 15 of the Final Act will take place during this Chapter.**

After kicking a hole in the barricade protecting study labs 2 Cutter climbed in and saluted Captain Buck. "Orders sir?" Cutter asked and Buck explained "we need to hold this position until Jen can get enough power for the machine to work. Then we can all take a nice trip to the 15th century were hopefully we can rebuild civilization." "What do you mean rebuild civilization?" Cutter asked and Buck just laughed saying "don't you know what this ship was made for son? It was the UN's flagship to colonize mars but once the old nations started getting a little hostile towards each other, the NAA took control of it." Once the Captain stopped speaking Cutter looked beyond him to see a large group of scientist, men, women and children waiting to go threw the well. Almost all the scientist had briefcases that where exactly the same as the one that contained all the military supplies that Smokes soldiers where now using. "10 minutes! " Jen informed everyone and that's when the sound of many demons coming down the corridor could be heard. "Sir we should get this barricade fixed up" Cutter recommended and the Captain agreed.

***15th Century***

***Inuyasha Group***

"That sounds serious. So that's why Cutter and you left so suddenly?" Sango asked while sitting next to Miroku and Kagura who had a worried look nodded. "Has he been gone this whole time?" Miroku asked and Kagura stated "I don't know. That man named Smoke told me he would send someone to keep an eye for John." Kagura began to walk away to take off when Kohaku ran up to her and said "thanks for stopping me from hurting my sister." "Don't worry about it kid. Getting in the way of Naraku's plans is good enough for me" Kagura explained with a smile before she took off on her feather. Inuyasha who was sitting with his arms crossed next to Kagome asked "why the hell does she call him John?" "Because they, you know" Kagome said as she moved close to Inuyasha with a smile and Inuyasha who was as clueless ever just gave her a confused look." Kagome just rolled her eyes at him and Inuyasha who noticed his let out "what?" "Don't worry about it" Kagome stated with an annoyed tone and Inuyasha who wasn't letting this get away asked with attitude "what is it?" "Inuyasha" Kagome warned and Inuyasha asked "what did I do?" "Sit" ***SLAM***

***Cutter's Time***

***B,B,B,B,BANG TICK***

"IM OUT!" Cutter shouted as he fired what he had left in terms of bullets in his machine gun into one of the newly created holes in the barricade. "Shit, so am I!" another soldier stated and Jen yelled "cutter catch!" before she threw a small black cube at Cutter. Cutter caught it and without question put in on the ground 5 feet away from the barricade. For a few seconds the cube lit up the room with white light before turning into a weapons shelf. All the soldiers including Captain Buck ran over and as quickly as they could started to stocked up on magazines. Cutter on the other hand smiled as he noticed a portable electric powered gatling gun full loaded and waiting for him. "Ohhhhh baby" Cutter let out with giant smile as he grabbed the gatling gun and clicked the electric switch to make the barrels start spinning on standby. Suddenly the barricade broke open and Cutter spun around while practically strangled the trigger. A super heated line of white tracer bullets cut down any attempt by the demons to enter the room and started to turn the corridor walls into swiss cheese. ***"HAHAHA...!"*** Cutter's expression and accompanied laugh made everyone who seen it question who was scarier the demons or him. After minute of continued fire the bone eaters well started to glow from inside and Jen ran over to the people to signal them to start going threw the well.

Quickly the crowd one by one start to jump into the well and everything was going as smoothly as it could with a questionable sane man firing a gatling gun 20 feet away. ***TICK, TICK, TICK*** "Well there go's my fun!" Cutter said out loud as he tossed the gatling gun on the ground and looked back to see almost everyone had made it threw the well. "AS I SAID YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" Naraku's voice yelled and Cutter turn around in panic to see a large creature entirely make of demon bones in a humanoid shape. The bone monster that was Naraku smashed threw the doorway that clearly was too small for him causing chunks of metal from the wall to fly everywhere. One of the soldiers fired a burst at Naraku but his bullets simply bounced off and a second Naraku smashed him into the floor, instantly killing him. "You can't fight him!" Cutter warned but it was too late, as the soldiers began to run towards the well Naraku crushed them like ants and as he did he laughed. What remained of the people who didn't make it threw the well yet screamed at the sight of the soldiers death. Cutter who was extremely angered by this grabbed the handle of Legion but before he could pull it out the Captain kick him back with all his strength yelling "GO THREW WELL!" Cutter caught his balance and looked up to noticed the Captain throw a grenade at Naraku.

The grenade exploded and Naraku growled in pain before he grabbed Captain Buck with his large bone arm. "Sir!" Cutter shouted and Captain ordered "GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!" "Your not going anywhere!" Naraku promised as an appendage shot out from his back towards Cutter. Cutter ripped out Legion from its sheath and cut off Naraku's appendage as it reached him. Naraku who was annoyed by Cutter's resistance was about to charge when the Captain managed to free his right arm with a pistol in hand and fire a few rounds at Naraku's head, causing him to loose focus for a few moments. Cutter didn't waste anymore time and as fast he could ran over to grab Jen who struggled but he easily over powered her in the A.C.E.. "BUCK!" Jen screamed with tears coming down her face and Cutter threw her along with himself into the well.

Naraku yelled loudly out of pure anger when he noticed Cutter had escaped and a few seconds later he heard the Captain beginning to laugh. "You think this is funny human!? We'll see how funny it is when I absorb you to get the answers I desire!" Naraku promised in English and the Captain just continued to laugh. "Go ahead, if you think you can find my ashes" the Captain told Naraku as he dropped his pistol and grabbed a small device out of his vest pocket. Buck clicked a button on the device and a beeping noise could be heard from the corner of the room. Naraku who was confused looked around the room until he noticed a nuclear bomb counting down(the same one Cutter disarmed with 5 seconds remaining) with the words ***Absorb this* **printed on the side. "No. NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

***15th Century***

***Outside The Bone Eaters Well***

***Night Time***

"LET GO OF ME GOD DAMN IT!" Jen screamed as she struggled out of Cutter grasp and fell to the ground. Jen jumped up and ran back towards the well but Cutter grabbed her before she could jump in. Jen ranted and babbled as the tears ran down her face and Cutter yelled her name until she looked at him. "He did this so you could survive. He knew that these people need you more then they need him. We are the only ones that can speak both English and Japanese" Cutter explained with a sad look on his face and Jen stopped struggling. Cutter let go and again Jen fell to the ground but this time she stayed there crying. "Cutter!" a male voice yelled from the tree line surrounding the well and Cutter looked over to find a number of Smokes soldiers approaching him.

"Hey you got a radio?" Cutter asked as the squad leader stopped in front of him. "Yea but who are all these people?" the squad leader asked as he pulled the radio off his chest and handed it to Cutter. "You'll know in a second" Cutter promised before clicking down the button on the radio to speak. "Smoke do you read me? I say again Smoke do you read me?" Cutter asked into the radio but instead of Smoke's voice, Kagura's voice was heard instead "John? So what happened?" "Ill tell you about that in person but I need to talk to Smoke" Cutter stated before Smoke's voice told Cutter "im a little busy here Cutter. What's going on?" Cutter explained the situation with all of the people and Smoke who was clearly not happy about having to send all of his helicopter to pick up some people he didn't know asked "oh is that all?" "That's it. Look these people have a lot of supplies. Guns, food, water, fuel, ammo you name it" Cutter promised and Smoke stated with a much more up beat voice "alright we'll pick you guys up in no time." After moving everyone to Kaede's village for the night Cutter decided to get some sleep while he still could.

***Morning***

Cutter who was leaned up against the wall inside a small hut, woke up next to Kagura who had been waiting for him to do so for an unknown number of hours. "What happened? Have the helicopters not got here yet?" Cutter asked and Kagura who glad he was finally awake explained "No they did but I told them not to wake you up" Cutter smiled at Kagura until he noticed bruise on the side of her face. When Cutter asked Kagura about it Kagura explained what happened while he was gone and after she finish Cutter explained what happened on the ship. Kagura and Cutter both laughed at the part where Naraku exploded into a million pieces along with the little note Cutter left Naraku on the side of the bomb.

"So Kohaku is safe?" Cutter asked and Kagura explained "yea Sesshōmaru was protecting him the whole time. But before Naraku attacked them, for some reason Sesshōmaru just left Kohaku alone with that little lizard demon and the little girl Rin. Something to do with him being angry about his sword being incomplete." "Not really a surprise. After all my demon side played him into getting angry and falling into his trap." "You know your incredibly lucky to be alive right?" Kagura asked with a laugh and Cutter who wasn't laughing explained "my demon side stepped on Sesshōmaru's head and told him he would kill Rin while sacred arrows kept him from moving." Kagura just gave Cutter a scared look as it was clear she did not hear that part. "Cutter" Kaede said from the doorway and Cutter asked "yea?" "Am I interrupted something?" Kaede asked as she examined the 2 and Cutter asked "nope what's up?" "We have what ye call breakfast" Kaede informed and Cutter who had not eaten since the day before just smiled.

***A Few Hours Later***

Cutter and Kagura where on her feather just about were she said the Inuyasha group was when something appeared above the group. "What the hell is that?" Cutter asked with shock as he noticed the Meidō Zangetsuha and Kagura who never seen it as well didn't answer. Suddenly Inuyasha fell to the ground out of the Meidō Zangetsuha followed by Sesshōmaru and Kagura stated "looks like we missed something." "John?" Kagura asked as soon as she noticed Cutter staring at the Meidō Zangetsuha with fear all over his face. "What's wrong?" Kagura asked with confusion and Cutter asked with a quiet voice "you don't see that?" as he pointed at the Meidō Zangetsuha. Kagura examined the Meidō Zangetsuha and found nothing shocking about it but for Cutter it was a very different story. In the Meidō Zangetsuha was 2 red glowing orbs that seem to speak in Cutter's head "time, not much left." The Meidō Zangetsuha closed and Cutter looked at Kagura stating "it was nothing."

Cutter and Kagura landed next to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Tōtōsai. "So I see you still carry Legion and I see its adsorbed a demon" Tōtōsai stated before he started to walk over to Sesshōmaru and Cutter was confused until he remember that Miroku told him about what happen to the flower prince. "So Cutter did you find out what's happening to you" Sango asked and Cutter told her "im becoming more demon apparently." "Demon?" Shippo let out with a slightly amount of fear in his voice as he remembered Cutter pointing his pistol at him while being controlled by his demon side. Once Cutter read Shippo's eyes he smiled and promised "don't worry Shippo, that guy is gone for good." "So what? Am I suppose to go around and start healing people? Don't be ridiculous" Sesshōmaru said out loud from a distance and Cutter turned around to see Tōtōsai holding Tenseiga. "Ill take it" Cutter offered with smile and Tōtōsai gained a scared look. "Ha ha, maybe not Cutter" Tōtōsai said while trying to hide the scared expression and just gave him a confused looked before he noticed Inuyasha on the ground. "Hey dog boy what are you doing, sleeping? Cutter said with a mischievous smile and Inuyasha just glared at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**3**

**Dark Pieces Of A Puzzle**

**The events of episode 1****6**** of the Final Act will take place during this Chapter.**

"John, im going" Kagura told Cutter with a quite voice and he gained a surprised look before asking "are you sure? " "I don't see how much help I can be while my blades can't even scratch that bastard" Kagura explained as she stared at Cutter a depressed look and Cutter laughed a little. "What?!" Kagura let out with anger and Cutter stated "that's all this is about? Im sure the people I brought threw the well have a number of weapons that would do way more then scratch Naraku." Kagura raised an eye brow at the idea of using a gun and Cutter moved closer to her. "All im asking is to take a look" Cutter said her with a smile and Kagura smiled back as she moved her close to Cutter's before looking around to if anyone was watching. Miroku and Sango instantly looked away to act like they weren't watching and Kagura who knew better walked a few feet backwards. "Cya" Kagura let out as she grabbed a feather of the back of her head and took off into air. Once Kagura was out of sight Cutter walked over to Kagome to explained what happen on the ship.

***10 Minutes Later***

"The one thing that still bugs me about this is that Naraku didn't know who I was" Cutter stated and Miroku suggest "maybe time can't just change like that Cutter. After all if Naraku knew who you where he would certainly killed you before you where born." Cutter gained a confused look as he tried to wrap his head around the idea of time travel. "Yea thinking about that just makes my head hurt" Cutter told Miroku before Kagome asked "since the well would be in space. Does that mean I can't go back to my home?" Cutter sighed stating "I have the A.C.E. so if the well really is in space I should be able to check without worry." "I don't see the big deal about this is anyway, we need to focus on finding Naraku remember?" Inuyasha reminded everyone and Miroku agreed "he's right, we'll deal with that later."

***An Hour Later***

The group began travelling again when Kagome noticed a collection of Naraku's spider webs coming down from the sky. "Im positive! Those are Naraku's spider webs!" Kagome reassured the group from Inuyasha's back and Cutter who was running beside them looked around the sky in front of them to see nothing. "Really? I can't see anything." Shippo stated from Kirara followed by Miroku who told him "only Kagome is able to see them Shippo." "Why is that anyway?" Cutter asked and Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.

***The Shrine***

"So this is where they lead?" Cutter asked as everyone came to stop in front of some stairs that went up a big hill to a Shrine. "Yes up there by the shrine" Kagome told Cutter and everyone examined the Shrine until a group of old men came from the right. "Is that the white death?" one of them asked followed by another who stated "we should tell that priest about this." Cutter ignored them but Miroku who wanted some answers asked "I don't mean to pry but I must ask you something. Has anything unusual happened here in the last few days?" The men looked at each other with surprise and Miroku who noticed asked "something did happen here didn't it?" "Actually something did happen, to Lady Hitomiko. She was the priestess who protected our village." The villagers went on to explain how Lady Hitomiko passed away but before she did that she said a spider web had fastened to her back. "That sounds like Naraku to me" Cutter thought as they explained.

When the villager finished speaking the sound of a number of bells ringing was heard followed by a female voice that asked "what is this? Do we have visitors?" Cutter examined the women by the shrine stairs and found that she looked just like the women the old men where talking about. All the villagers gasped and Cutter asked "is this her? She doesn't look dead to me." "Oh she's dead no doubt about it. There's no mistaking the smell of a corpse" Inuyasha stated followed by Sango who asked "what? She came back from the dead?" Suddenly Cutter could now see Naraku's spider webs and how they where all around Hitomiko. Everyone gasped at the sight as they could see them too and Shippo said out loud "hey even I can see them this time." "So I gather you must be Kagome" Hitomiko concluded and Kagome who was taken back by this asked "wait how do you know my name?" "Listen Kagome, you must leave this place immediately. Turn away and never turn back. Otherwise ill be forced to kill you"

Hitomiko's eyes went completely empty like Kanna's and Inuyasha yelled "huh, is that suppose to scare us!?" as he pulled out his Tessaiga. Inuyasha charged at Hitomiko but as he swung his blade over his head missed her due to the spider webs started to pull her up to the shrine. "You are a fool! You will never destroy me by septating the spider webs!" Hitomiko yelled as she disappeared up the shrine stairs and Cutter knowing Naraku was most likely up there began to run up the shrine stairs after her. Cutter ran all the way up before a bolt of purifying energy sent him flying down the stairs. "Ow" Cutter let out each time he bounced off one of the steps before he was stopped by a bare foot. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter said with pain in his voice "oh you know just becoming a human slinky." Cutter got up and looked up the shrine stairs to find many spider threads coming down at a great speed.

Once they reached the 2 Inuyasha tried his best to slice threw them with Tessaiga but it wasn't working and after a moment the spider webs completely surround Inuyasha but strangely left Cutter alone. "Tessaiga's not working!" Kagome yelled and Cutter was about to try to use Legion to help free Inuyasha when Sango yelled "HIRAIKOTSU!" The Hiraikotsu flew in right by Cutter and as it did it the spider webs disintegrated. Sango's Hiraikotsu continued all the way up the shrine stairs until it was stopped by a barrier. "That's what knocked me down the shrine stairs!" Cutter thought before he examined the top of shine to find Hitomiko staring at them. "Your weapons are useless against me. A priestesses barrier can only be broken by another priestess" Hitomiko explained and Cutter asked with a smile "oh yea?" Cutter grabbed the handle of Legion but as he did a sacred arrow by flew by him towards the top of the shrine stairs. The arrow destroyed a bell that was hanging from a spider web and Inuyasha let out with excitement "you got it!"

Hitomiko mumbled something to herself and the moment she finished Kagome was pulled by some unseen force up the shrine stairs incredibility fast before disappearing into thin air. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled followed by Miroku let out "she vanished!" "DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up towards the shrine and a red glowing eyed Cutter behind him. Inuyasha slammed his Tessaiga against the barrier a few times hoping he would break threw but it was useless. "We can't do anything about this barrier!" Miroku told him as everyone stopped behind Inuyasha. "Naraku that bastard! He was after Kagome from the very beginning!" Inuyasha shouted with anger and Cutter told Inuyasha "Let me try."

Inuyasha turned around to see Cutter getting ready to swing his sword at the barrier. The first thought that popped into Inuyasha's head was of how Cutter almost killed him with his bunker buster attack when the flower prince had taken him behind a barrier. "Im not going to let you swing that thing and kill Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and Cutter asked with an attitude "do you have a better plan?" Inuyasha walked a little close to Cutter with a look of anger before Miroku stepped in saying "Cutter let's give Kagome sometime to get out herself. You of all people should know how powerful her spiritual powers are." Cutter thought about all the times she used her spiritual powers against him and after a few moments he let out "fine." Cutter put away Legion into its sheath and sat on one of the steps.

***Sometime Later***

***Kagome POV***

"Who's behind me?" Kagome thought as she was surrounded by Naraku's spider webs that kept her from falling to hell. Kagome looked close at Hitomiko and once again seen the spider in her chest but behind her was Naraku. "I want to save Lady Hitomiko. If I can somehow combine the spiritual power of this bow with my power. I can do it" Kagome thought as she looked at the bow she had in her hands. Kagome looked up to see the blue glowing Kagome crest on the spider inside Hitomiko's chest and thought "the shape of that light. I see it. This is what Lady Hitomiko was trying to tell me when she asked about my name." "Please bow of mount azusa, im begging you to lend me your strength" Kagome thought as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and pulled it back into the bow. "Pierce the light of that star and set her free!" Kagome thought before she released the arrow. "Take this!" Kagome yelled as the arrow shot towards Hitomiko and dissapeared in front of her.

The arrow repeared behind Hitomiko and coniunted on towards Naraku's head. The arrow shot right knew Naraku and Kagome said out loud "amazing, so this is the true spiritual power of the bow." Hitomiko was freed from Naraku but just a momnent afterwards a pair of red glowing eyes appreaed behind her. "I hope your ready for pain without end priestess" A mixutre of diffrent voices stated from behind Hitomiko and 2 arms protected by plate armor wrapped her from behind. Hitomiko screamed as she was dragged into the pits of hell and Kagome who could only watch in horror heard the words "without end" echo in her head. "Something is sealing your power Kagome, DONT FORGET!" Hitomiko yelled before she burst into flames.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter watched as the slinky jumped down the shrine stairs with Shippo until blinding blue light came from the temple and Naraku's spider webs disingrated. "Come on Shippo" Cutter said and Shippo nodded before picking up the slinky. Everyone else already began to move into the Shrine and Shippo jumped on Cutter's shoulder so they could follow.

After a minute Cutter caught up and noticed Kagome on the ground next to everyone. "Kagome!" Shippo let out with excitement and as she looked over fear ran across Kagome's face at the sight of Cutter's red glowing eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked but Kagome just watched as Cutter stopped in front of her and put his sword into it's sheath causing his eyes to turn blue again. "What?" Cutter asked once he seen her expression and Kagome smiled saying "oh nothing. "Kagome what happened?" Sango asked and Kagome stated "Lady Hitomiko passed on" "Atleast shes at peace now" Sango stated and and Cutter nodded before noticing Kagome staring at him again.

***The Bone Eaters Well***

After finding out that Kagome's powers had been sealed the group decied to travel to kaede's village to take a break and to tell kaede about Kikyo's passing. It was night time now and everyone besides Shippo and Cutter were in kaede's village getting ready to sleep. "Helmet up!" Cutter yelled and Shippo watched as Cutter's head was surrounded by the A.C.E. helmet. "Why don't you just hold your breath?" Shippo asked and Cutter just laughed saying "space is a little more complex then that Shippo." "Hey A.I. are you there?" Cutter asked and the A.C.E. A.I responded "Yes Sergeant Cutter and I have already sealed the suit. If my cacluations are correct the suit hold enough air to last you for 16 minutes and 34 seconds, if you stay calm." "Okay, wish me luck" Cutter said as he waved to Shippo and jumped into the well.

***Kaede's Village***

"It was a pair glowing eyes like Cutter's" Kagome explained and Sango Miroku and Inuyasha all looked around at each other in shock. "Are you sure? I mean Cutter was with us the whole time" Sango asked and Kagome replied "I know it wasnt him but. Inuyasha do you remember what Cutter said when he fought the flower prince?" "What that he'd kill me? Yea what about it?" Inuyasha asked while gaining a bit of anger on his face from the thought of it. "No after that" Kagome said while staring at Inuyasha and he thought about it for a second.

"**You promise people tranquillity and peace but what im promising you is pain WITHOUT END!"***

"I knew it he's changed!" Inuyasha concluded and Miroku said "hold on, as I recall Cutter said he couldnt remember what happened and on top of that Cutter hasnt done anything but help us since then." "Your right but that thing that Kagome described, it cant be a coincidence that I was so simlar to Cutter" Sango stated as Kirara jumped on her lap and Inuyasha who simply wanted to know if he should drag Cutter back to the village so Kagome could purify him asked "has he changed or not?" Everyone looked at each other before Miroku said "until we know more we should keep this converation to ourselves."

***The Bone Eater's Well***

Cutter climbed out of the well and Shippo asked "so did you go to space Cutter?" "Nope, the well leads to Kagome's time" Cutter stated as he tossed Shippo a chocolate bar he got from Kagome's mother. "Ah yea!" Shippo let out as he struggled to unwrap it and Cutter just laughed.

**The next Chapter will hopefully be out by Wednesday. **


	23. Chapter 23

******3**

******Magatsuhi ****and Legion**

******The events of episode 1****7 and 18**** of the Final Act will take place during this Chapter.**

***Inuyasha Group***

Inuyasha snatched the half eaten chocolate bar out of Shippo's hands and once he did Shippo turned to Kagome with sad look. "Sit!" Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed into the floor followed by Shippo who took back the chocolate bar while laughing to himself. "So all Cutter said was that he was off to see Tōtōsai?" Miroku asked Shippo trying to get the conversation back on topic and Shippo nodded as he took another bite of the chocolate bar. "Not too much Shippo" Kagome told him and Inuyasha jumped up saying "Yea not too much Shippo, so give me some!" "Did Cutter say why?" Sango asked and Shippo answered "something about learning more about Legion" as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Why you little!" Inuyasha said with anger as he raised his fist and Kagome warned "Inuyasha!"

***The Next Day***

***Tōtōsai's Forge***

"Tōtōsai!" Cutter called out and seconds later Tōtōsai yelled from inside his forge "in here!" Cutter walked inside and noticed Tōtōsai hitting a blade with a hammer. "What can I do for ya?" Tōtōsai asked and Cutter explained "I came here to learn more about this sword." "Well ask away, I don't have all day" Tōtōsai told Cutter with an impatient tone and Cutter asked "okay. Last time I was here you said this sword is the reason you don't make weapons for just anyone, why?" Tōtōsai immediately stopped hammering and turn to Cutter. "hundreds of years ago I use to travel all over the world making all sorts of weapons for demons alike. Also as I remember I was pretty good when it came to the ladies back in my younger days if you know what I mean" Tōtōsai explained and Cutter fell on the ground laughing. "That's...that's just so funny I can't get the words out" Cutter forced threw a laugh and Tōtōsai just glared at him.

"Wooo, okay continue" Cutter said as he was still reeling over the laughing fit he just had and Tōtōsai against his better judgement started to explain again "As I was saying, I use to travel all over and create weapons for many demons until a strange demon who was unlike any demon I had seen before came to me." "What do you mean unlike any other demon? Cutter asked and Tōtōsai scratched his head as he stated "As I recall he was the only demon I had ever seen that had looked perfectly human. If it wasn't for his glowing red eyes I would have though he was one." "And let me guess that happened to be Dracula and then you made Legion for him?" Cutter asked and Tōtōsai said "yes he came to me and asked me to combine his blood with a blade. Back then he called himself something else. Im not really sure why but he always changed after a 'crusade'." "Crusade?" Cutter asked and Tōtōsai explained "yes, him and his army would march around the world killing every demon in there path. After 1 or 2 hundred years this place just so happened to be the only place in the world safe for demons." "You mean Japan?" Cutter asked with a very concerned look and Tōtōsai nodded.

"How would one army be able to kill every demon without at one point breaking down?" Cutter asked as he thought about how the army his demon side created was decimated by the demons under Sesshōmaru and Tōtōsai took a long breath in like he was about to explain something else when 3 blades that where leaned up against the wall started to vibrate. "Woah! Well that was faster then I expected Sesshōmaru" Tōtōsai let out with shock and Cutter who was confused asked "what?" "Sorry Cutter but I have something to tend to" Tōtōsai explained as put a bag full of tools on his back and Cutter asked "where are you going?" Tōtōsai sighed and told Cutter "No time to explain, but you can come with me if you like." "Sure why not?" Cutter said as he got up and began to follow Tōtōsai towards Mō-Mō.

***30 Minutes Later***

***Inuyasha Group***

"Im gonna get you for this!" Inuyasha yelled as was held up by a number of Magatsuhi's appendages and seconds later a blue light started to flow out of the where Sesshōmaru was swallowed by a large amount of Magatsuhi's other appendages. The blue light caused the appendages to slowly disintegrate and in that blue light appeared Sesshōmaru who had some type of green energy coming out of his left arm. Everyone looked in shock as they couldn't believe Sesshōmaru survived the attempt by Magatsuhi to absorb him. Magatsuhi gasped as he noticed something flying in the sky but everyone else knew it was Tōtōsai. As Miroku and Sango looked closer they also noticed Cutter riding with Tōtōsai as well. "Is that-" Sango was about to asked when Miroku finished it for her "Master Tōtōsai and Cutter."

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter who was on Mō-Mō behind Tōtōsai looked around to find a large number of what looked like Naraku's appendages all coiled up. Suddenly the coil exploded with green light shooting out as it did that's when Cutter noticed a giant demonic face in the sky with one of its eyes slashed across vertically. Legion began to pulse and Cutter grabbed the handle. "King Cutter, absorb him and we will become whole again!" Legion stated and without hesitation Cutter pulled out Legion and as he did the giant face looked at him in absolute terror. "Whatever the hell that thing is it can't be good" A red glowing eyed Cutter thought as he jumped off Mō-Mō towards the face. "What are you doing?!" Tōtōsai yelled but Cutter ignored him as flew ever closer to the demon face. Cutter could feel the power of Legion coursing threw his veins making him feel invincible and as he flew towards the face it yelled "NO I REFUSE TO GO BACK IN THE BLADE!" "TOO BAD!" Cutter yelled back with a mixture of demonic voices and an evil smile. Legion stabbed into the bottom part of the face and it began to scream as it slowly absorbed into Cutter's sword.

Once the face was half absorbed (leaving only the top part of its head with its eyes) Cutter to lost the support that kept him in the air. Cutter began to fall and as he did the A.C.E. stated "Maximum safe drop height exceeded. Preparing medical systems for critical injury." Cutter's feeling of invincibility left him once he heard the A.C.E. speak and was in free fall trying to think of a way not to becoming a pancake. Before Cutter hit the ground he landed on something soft and as he looked around he noticed Kagura smiling at him. "Need a lift?" Kagura asked and Cutter smiled back asking with his normal voice "what the hell would I do without you woman?" Kagura smirked and Cutter sat up to see that the giant demonic face had disappeared. The next thing Cutter noticed was Sesshōmaru was glaring at Cutter with a new sword in his left hand. As Cutter studied closer it was clear the only one to noticed him absorb half of the demon face was Sesshōmaru and from the expression on his face he wasn't happy about it.

***Sometime Later***

"Im going to be busy for awhile so don't get yourself killed" Kagura told Cutter as she pulled a feather off her head and Cutter yelled "Yea thanks." Once Kagura was gone Cutter walked over to Inuyasha and Sango. "How is she?" Inuyasha asked as he keeled next to Kagome and Kohaku who were both unconscious laying against full transformed Kirara. "She still hasn't woken up yet" Sango replied and Cutter turned around once he heard Shippo mock Jaken "our tears would only dishonor his magnificent end." "Staff of 2 heads" Jaken quickly said and flame shot forth that lit Shippo's tail on fire. Shippo began running around screaming until Cutter grabbed him and put out the fire with his hand. "There you go" Cutter said with a smile and Shippo said "thanks." Cutter heard Tōtōsai speaking and turned around to see what it was about. Cutter immediately lost interest when he realized he was talking about Sesshōmaru's new sword Bakusaiga. After Tōtōsai stopped talking Cutter heard a small moan from Kagome and turned around to see if she was wake. "Kagome! Are you okay Kagome" Inuyasha asked and Kagome who was still clearly in pain let out "yea." "Cutter" Sesshōmaru said out loud and Cutter turned back around to see him giving me the same glare as before. Cutter walked over to him and asked with a cautious tone "what?" "I will be the one to kill Magatsuhi not you" Sesshōmaru warned but Cutter didn't comment, instead he walked back over to the Inuyasha group without saying a word.

***The Next Day***

***Kaede's Village***

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Cutter, Kaede, Rin and Kagome who was sleeping along with Kohaku who was still unconscious where all inside Kaede's house. "Wait so you where able to absorb half of Magatsuhi's true form?" Sango asked with shock and Cutter nodded as he explained what Magatsuhi said. *******"NO I REFUSE TO GO BACK IN THE BLADE!"*** Miroku and Kaede looked at each other with concern before Miroku asked "do you know who Magatsuhi is?" Cutter just shook his head and Miroku explained about how the sacred jewel was created in a battle to the death between Midoriko and Magatsuhi. Once again Legion pulsed at the name Midoriko and Sango asked "so that means Magatsuhi was once part of Legion before joining Midoriko inside the jewel doesn't it?" Cutter was about in tell them about what Tōtōsai said about Dracula when Kagome woke up in a panic from her sleep.

"I failed?" Kagome let out and Inuyasha who was clearly worried about her asked "what's wrong Kagome? Are you still in pain?" "But how'd I?" Kagome who looked very confused asked and Miroku asked "you lost consciousness after Magatsuhi glared at you. Do you remember what happened to you?" Kagome gasped at a realization and after a few seconds of thought she noticed Kohaku passed out. "Kohaku, how is he Sango?" Kagome asked Sango who was sitting next to Kohaku with Rin. "Well...he hasn't woken up since it happened" Sango stated and Cutter looked at Kohaku only for Legion to pulse as he did. "Not now Legion" Cutter thought and Legion went back to its dormant state.

"Im sure its because Magatsuhi defiled his shard, let me purify it" Kagome offered and Miroku who was confused asked "but. I still don't understand why Magatsuhi was able to defile Kohaku's shard. Magatsuhi came from the shikon jewel which contains a speck of light planted there by Lady Kikyo. When Naraku made contact with Kohaku's shard, that speck of light produced an intense purifying light which seem to cause him great pain." "That's right!" Inuyasha let out followed by Cutter who suggested "maybe it only works against Naraku." "I believe so. That purification spell was cast in my sisters final moments and Naraku was her target. It would make sense that the spell would apply to him and him alone" Kaede explained and Miroku concluded "so it can't hurt Magatsuhi." "But I can" Cutter stated with a smile as he tapped on Legion. "And from what I seen so can Sesshōmaru" Miroku added and Inuyasha grunt before promising "the next time Magatsuhi shows up 'IM' going to give him a taste of Tessaiga" "Okay" Cutter said as he rolled his eyes and thought sarcastically "wow its almost like those 2 are brothers" as what Sesshōmaru said to him still lingered in his head.

"How does it look? Better?" Sango asked as Kagome tried to purify Kohaku's shard and after a few moments Kagome stated "it's not working. I can't purify it. I-" "You can't?!" Sango let out as everyone stared in shock. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern and Kagome stated "I don't get it. I could do this before." "If you can't what will happen?" Rin asked and Cutter looked at Kohaku again only for Legion to pluse. Cutter grabbed the handle and Legion stated with more demonic voices then before "make us whole again." Cutter's hand was pulled away by Miroku who asked asked "what are you doing?" "Nothing" Cutter let out with anger as he broke free of Miroku's grasp and Miroku just gave him a strange look. "Im going to see what Lord Sesshōmaru's doing" Rin stated as he walked out the seconds later Cutter could hear an argument outside.

"Ill be right back Kagome" Inuyasha promised as he got up and walked outside to see what was going on. "Cutter do you intent to absorb Magatsuhi completely?" Miroku asked and Cutter leaned up against the wall stating "well that is what Legion wants." "Do you not fear what might happen if you do?" Miroku asked and Cutter explained "well, kind of but I have only gained more control instead of less in these last few days. On top of that Legion hasnt given me bad advice before." Everyone just stared at Cutter for a few seconds until Miroku got up to join Inuyasha outside. "Oh yea I forgot to tell you Kagome but your mother said that you have an important test or something coming up soon" Cutter stated and Kagome who just gained depressed look told him "please don't remind me."


	24. Chapter 24

**3**

**Dracula and Midoriko**

**************The events of episode ****18**** of the Final Act will take place during this Chapter.**

*******Magatsuhi********'s ********POV***

"That bastard has absorbed half of my demon souls but HOW?! I thought after the sword snapped it was hidden forever!" Magatsuhi thought as he remembered the events that lend the sword to be snapped. "It can't be him, our old master died 20 years ago to that 'holy' priest. Yes, I still remember it like it happened moments ago."

*******13********th******** Century Japan*******

***************In Front of ********The Cave Where The Jewel Shard Was Created*******

"They follow a false god! They are infidels! They have sinned against god and against his only son Jesus Christ! They must be punished!" Dracula yelled with red glowing eyes and an evil smile as his fully red eyed crusaders cut to pieces what was left of the samurai who were outside the wooden gate to the cave. "Smash this open and strike down with gods wrath!" Dracula ordered and 8 crusaders moved in with a wooden battering ram. *SLAM* The gate showed more signs of weakness every time the battering ram hit it and Dracula began to chant again "do not fail him! Do not stop until ever single one of them have FALLEN!" *SMASH* The wooden gate broke open and Dracula yelled "LET NONE SURVIVE!" The crusaders began to charge but as they made it one step inside a blue wave of energy hit them, vaporizing them.

Dracula's smile disappeared at the sight of his men fading away into a red flash and seconds later a women with long black hair, samurai amour and 4 dots on her head in a diamond pattern walked out of the cave with sword in hand, it was Midoriko. Dracula began to laugh at the sight of a women challenging him and Midoriko stated in Japanese "you must be Dracula." "What is your name witch?" Dracula asked as he examined her. "My name? You don't have the right to know my name. monster!" Midorikosaid with disgust and Dracula explained "Watch your tongue women. I have been reborn by god to cleanse this world of all those who are unrighteous and unholy. You are nothing but a witch that deserves to be burned at the stake like the rest."

"Reborn? No, from the day I was born I could sense are nothing but a demon who wascreated from the fires of hell. Even though you were a man once, hatred and the want to make others suffer has caused your soul to become evil. Do you want to know the true nature of what you have become?" Midoriko asked and Dracula just glared at her. "You are a human demon created from the combined evil souls of hell or as my people would call it ningen yōkai. You were not reborn by 'god' but rather Mara or who you would call Satan." "HOW DARE YOU! LIES! ALL OF IT!" Dracula yelled as his body tensed up with anger and suddenly from behind Dracula came many crusaders loyal to him and from the cave came many samurai loyal to Midoriko.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! you going to tell me your name even if I have to cut it out of you!" Dracula promised as he pulled Legion out of its sheath attached his plate armour and Midoriko got ready for his attack. "KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" Dracula ordered and all the crusaders cheered as they plus Dracula began to charge at the cave. As Dracula charged towards Midoriko he pulled back his sword and swung. Midoriko immediately pulled her sword back to counter Dracula and a moment later there swords slammed into each other. *CLING* Out of swords came 2 waves of energy, one being a completely blue pure wave while the other being a completely red impure wave. As the 2 held their swords against one another the waves of energy combined and exploded into wave that flew in all directions. The combine wave not only sent the 2 back 10 feet but it vaporized every crusader and samurai in it's path. "Impressive witch, maybe you wont be a waste of my time afterwards" Dracula commented as he looked around to see the area was clear of all life even the grass.

***************7 ********Days ********and Nights******** Of Fighting Later*******

*CLANG* "I CAN FEEL YOU SLIPPING!" Dracula yelled with an evil smile as he and Midoriko slammed there swords into each other around a now barren wasteland in front of the cave. "I will not give in!" Midoriko yelled as she swung at Dracula's feet to end it. Dracula could noticed her attacks becoming slower due to exhaustion and easily dodged her attack by in mid air Dracula kicked Midoriko causing her tohit the ground with her sword landing next to her. "You are powerful witch but you don't compaire to me" Dracula said as he walked over to Midoriko who was flat on the ground and picked her up by the hair. Dracula kneeled down while holdingMidoriko up and asked "now tell me your name women." Midoriko spit some blood on his face and Dracula who was enraged by his put Legion on the ground next to him before punching her in the stomach.

Midoriko let out a cry of pain and Dracula promised "tell me your name and this will stop." "Never!" Midoriko moaned and Dracula noticed a small human child trying to run away. With incredible speed Dracula dropped Midoriko, caught the boy and dragged him over to her. "Tell me or I will kill this child!" Dracula warned and Midoriko gasped at the sight of Dracula wrapping his arms around the boys neck."My name is Midoriko. Now let the boy go" Midoriko pleaded and Dracula just laughed. "Pathetic" Dracula let out before snapping the boys neck and Midoriko yelled with anger "but you promised!" "Oops, I lied" Dracula said with an evil smile as the dead boys body hit the ground in front of her. Dracula again picked Midoriko up by her hair and began to examine her face while using his hand to move it around.

As Dracula did Midoriko jerked around and he asked "are you really that repulsed by me? Im most certainly not repulsed by you. How could I with a face as pretty as yours." "Get it over with" Midoriko muttered awaiting her death but Dracula told her "kill you? No, you will become my wife." "Never!" Miroku yelled with disgust and Dracula stated "that's what you said about you name but as I've shown, I have a *HA* forceful way of getting what I want." Midoriko looked at Dracula with complete fear and Dracula smiled as he began to explained "you see this body of mine is starting to fall apart after all this time and because of that I have been trying to create a son whos body retains all my powers so I can replace mine. The reason I haven't been able to is because every time I try with a normal women, they seem to born as a normal human. So logic would dictated I need a 'different' type of women to bare my you though, I am certain his body will not only retain my powers but yours as well." "You, you would possess your own son?!" Midoriko asked with shock and Dracula asked while reaching for the straps on Midoriko armor "If I die who will make sure this world stays clean of the evil?"

"YOU ARE EVIL!" Midoriko yelled as he snatch her sword off the ground and stabbed it into Dracula's chest faster then he could react. "DAMN YOU *COUGH* WOMEN!" Dracula shouted with pain as he coughed out blood. Midoriko then grabbed Legion off the ground and as she did it burned her hands. "Put that down!" Dracula warned but Midoriko ignored him and used what energy she had left to purify Legion. Finally Dracula manage to pull the sword out of his chest and jumped up to strike Midoriko. "It's almost purified" Midoriko though as she struggled to fight the impure nature of Legion but before she could finish an incredibly irritated Dracula came from behind and smacked her to the ground along with Legion. "Enough of this. You wil-" Dracula stopped speaking when he noticed a crack forming on Legion at the center of the blade.

After the crack had spread all the way around the blade, Legion snapped in half and Dracula let out "WHAT?!" Midoriko who also noticed this began to laugh and Dracula glared at her with complete hate. "You think I can not fix my sword? It was made from my blood. You have only delayed-" Again Dracula stopped speaking when he noticed the earth around him starting to shake and one of the broken ends of Legion started glowing red. Seconds later out of Legion came half of all the demons absorbed by Dracula over his many crusades, there where thousands of them. The demons flew into the sky before coming back down and picking up Midoriko in there jaws. Midoriko screamed as they did and Dracula watched as the demons dragged her into the cave.

*******15********th******** Century*******

*******Bone Eaters Well*******

Standing around the well was Cutter, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo who where all watching Kagome cilmb on to the edge of the well. "Your leaving for 10 days? Don't you think that's alittle long considering what just happened?" Cutter asked while narrowing his eyes on Kagome who was sitting on the edge of the well now and Sango was annoyed by Cutter's tone said "Cutter she can do what she wants." "Whatever" Cutter let out and Sango was about to hit Cutter when Kagome spoke "Im sorry. I know its a bad time to leave." "It's okay, we understand its not you fault Kagome" Sango stated as she gave Cutter a dirty look and Miroku added "Sango's correct, we'll be waiting here with Kohaku." "Wait Kagome you can't go home yet. What's Inuyasha doing? he should be here" Shippo asked while looked and Cutter joked "maybe he's licking himself after all dogs do that." "Sit Cutter" Kagome said as she gave Cutter an angry look and Cutter stared at her with 1 eyebrow up.

"Sometimes I wish Cutter" Kagome stated with disappointment followed by Sango who added "I guess we cant get everything we want." "Don't worry Shippo ill be back once my entrance exams are done" Kagome promised as she jumped into the well and once she pass on to the other side Cutter said out loud "like you could get one of those sit necklaces on me!" "I think if we asked Kaede im sure she would be able to make one" Miroku stated while smirking at Sango and Cutter gained a terrified look of Kagome laughing with Inuyasha as she said sit over and over again. Sango and Miroku began laughing at Cutter's expression and Cutter who realized he was at the center of the joke just watched them. "Oh you just wait"Cutter thought as his mind started to race with ideas for payback.

*In Between The Bone Eaters Well and Kaede Village*

Cutter was walking back to Kaede's village with Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo when they ran into Inuyasha on the way. "Inuyasha what are you doing? Sango asked and Inuyasha told her "im going to see Kagome in her time." "Do you think that's a good idea? After all Kagome said she needs time to study" Miroku asked and Cutter jumped in saying "oh it'll will be fine. Hell ill join you." "No! Kagome told me last night that your not allowed in her time after what happened last time" Inuyasha explained with an irritated look and Cutter imagined the ***flea bag*** collar on Inuyasha. Cutter started to giggle to himself and Inuyasha who knew exactly why just hit the top of his head with his fist before continuing to walk towards the well.

*******20 Minutes Later*******

*******Bone Eaters Well*******

"Do you really think this is a good idea Cutter?" Shippo asked with a worried look and Cutter who was out of the A.C.E. in Hawaiian shirt stated "I'll be fine. Im not going to let dog boy ruin my fun." Cutter then put on his sun glasses and jumped into the well.

*******Kagome's Time*******

Cutter climbed to the top of the latter and poked his head out the top of the well. "Well looks clear to me" Cutter thought before climbing on to the wood floor of the building surrounding the well. Cutter then pulled out the touchscreen device from his pocket and asked "A.I. wheres the nearest place I can get a real american cheese burger." "Sergeant Cutter, don't you think this is a grievous misuse of resources?" The A.C.E. A.I. asked and Cutter who hadn't eaten a cheese burger in 7 years said "hell no. Now show me were I can get my hands on one of those juicy delights." The well building door opened and Cutter looked over to see Inuyasha glaring at him from the door way. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" Cutter asked with a fake smile while pointing to the sun glasses on his face.

**The next Chapter will hopefully be out by Monday.**


	25. Chapter 25

**3**

**Supersonic Shenanigans**

Inuyasha jumped down the stairs that lead to the door of the building and shot his fist forward at Cutter. Inuyasha's fist hit Cutter in the face and caused him to lose his balance. Cutter was about to fall back into the well when Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt. "Now your going to get it for that collar Cutter" Inuyasha stated and Cutter asked "can't you take a joke?" After hearing Cutter's question Inuyasha just angrily stared at him for a few seconds before Cutter asked "so is that a no?" Inuyasha punched Cutter in the face again but this time breaking one of the lenses in Cutter's sun glasses. "Those where the only pair of sun glasses I had mutt!" Cutter shouted as he punched Inuyasha in the face. Due to Cutter being out of the A.C.E. The only thing his punch managed to do was anger Inuyasha more and a moment later Inuyasha threw Cutter into a wall that was left of the well.

Cutter slammed into the wall and as he landed on the wood floor a number of random shed items that where on the shelf above fell on him. "Guess what Cutter? Kagome has no idea im here" Inuyasha said with an evil smile as he cracked his knuckles and Cutter now knew that Inuyasha was going to beat Cutter for every joke, pun and prank he ever pulled. Cutter looked around until he found in his hands an aerosol can of expanding foam and a crazy idea popped into into his head. Cutter started to slowly reach for his combat knife that was under the back of his shirt and...

***1 Minute Later***

***Shippo's POV***

Shippo was starting to walk away from the well in the direction of Kaede's village when he heard someone climbing the latter fanatically. Cutter who had a broken pair of sun glasses on his face jumped out and began to run away with a look of fear on his face. "Did Kagome-" Shippo was interrupted by Cutter who yelled "RUN SHIPPO!" A confused Shippo then watched Cutter run into the treeline in the direction of Kaede's village and seconds later Inuyasha hopped out of the well absolutely covered in foam from head to toe. "GET BACK HERE CUTTER!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs and instantly Shippo hid behind a tree trying desperately to keep his giggles from being heard by Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked all around sniffing the air until he said out loud "I can smell you, you bastard!" Inuyasha the began to run in the same direction as Cutter when suddenly Kagome's voice yelled "SIT!" from inside the well.

Inuyasha crashed face first into the ground and Kagome climbed out the well with a look that made Shippo jump in fear. "Kagome, why?" Inuyasha asked with a distraught voice and Kagome shouted "I'VE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR 30 MINUTES AND YOUR STILL BUGGING ME! NOT TO MENTION THERE'S FOAM EVERYWHERE IN MY TIME!" "That was Cutter I swear" Inuyasha pleaded but Kagome who could clearly see the foam all over his body yelled "now your going to lie to me?! SIT, SIT, SIT SIT, SIT SIT AND SIT." Kagome was now out of breath and before she jumped back into the well she warned a twitching Inuyasha "by the time I wake up tomorrow the well on my side better be clean."

***Hours Later***

Cutter who was now in the A.C.E. walked over to Sango and Miroku who were staring at the night sky together. "Hey guys, im going to head over to Smoke's base for some supplies. I should be back in a few days" Cutter told the 2 and Sango who gained a surprised look stated "im surprised that your not going after Magatsuhi." "I would but considering what Sesshōmaru said to me im not that eager to get in his way. Besides that I have no idea where Magatsuhi is" Cutter explained and Inuyasha who Cutter had no idea was right behind him said "Sesshōmaru said he had Magatsuhi's scent." Cutter turned around to find Inuyasha had a tired look and covered in foam and dirt. "What happened to you?" Sango asked while snicking with Miroku and Inuyasha said with attitude "don't ask." "Well anyway see you later" Cutter told everyone and Miroku who just realized something asked "wait, Cutter how long has it been since you slept?" Cutter who didn't realize how long he had been awake until now replied "I've been awake for almost 2 days." "And you didn't notice?" Sango asked while looking at Miroku with a strange look and Cutter guessed "yea that's weird. Probably has something to do with the becoming more demon thing." "Just be careful" Miroku recommended and Cutter smiled asking "I aren't always?" "No!" everyone blurted out and Cutter just laughed as he begun to move in the direction of Smoke's base.

***********2**** Day****s Later*******

*******Smoke's Base*******

"FIRE!" Smoke ordered into his radio as a wave of soldiers armed with swords and spears charged the base walls. All of Smoke's men that where defending the base began to fire and a huge wall of lead was created flew at the attackers. The attacking force like many others was shredded into pieces by the bullets and in seconds what was left of them was in full retreat. "Cease fire!" Smoke ordered and all of the gun fire stopped. "Smoke, whats happening? Your men have been firing on and off since morning" Jen asked from behind and Smoke explained "this has been happening ever since we started letting people live here. The lords of the area aren't too happy about all there farmers giving up there poor lives to come and make a new life here. And I have to ask why wouldn't they. We have food, water, proper housing and we give them a lot more freedom." "Where did you come from Smoke?" Jen asked with confusion due to Smoke seeming to hold values that most wouldn't for hundreds of years.

"Ever since my parents died when I was a kid I use to travel around and scam people out of there money by posing as a number of things demons, monks, weapon crafters, you name it. Well that was until I tried to scam Cutter and a number of his soldiers as they passed by on there journey to take this one lords princess back. Cutter was the first to catch on but was impressed by the fact that I was able to get all of his soldiers pay before he stepped in. After that he offered me a job." "As I recall I was the only thing standing between my men and you getting beaten to death" Cutter shouted with a smile from outside the bases defensive wall and Smoke who noticed him yelled "Cutter, hows it hanging?!" "Oh a little to the left" Cutter shouted back and Jen who was less then impressed asked "did he teach you that?" "Yep" Smoke replied while laughing and Jen just rolled her eyes.

*******30 Minutes Later***

Smoke, Jen and Cutter were walking towards an ammo bunker threw Smoke's base that now looked like a small city. As Cutter looked around he noticed a soldier who was missing his right hand giving him a dirty look. "What happened to him?" Cutter asked and Smoke looked at Jen before laughing. "We forgot to tell you that Kagura showed up yesterday" Jen stated and Smoke explained "to keep it short that guy over there was drunk and decied to get touchy with her." Cutter instantly bust out laughing as he imagined the whole event in his head. Once Cutter stopped laughing he took some pride in being the only man able to hold Kagura in his arms, well without repercussion. "Cutter are you coming?" Jen asked from 10 feet in front of him and Cutter who had a huge smile on his face let out "yea yea."

*******Ammo Bunker*******

Cutter finished getting stocked up on ammo, explosives and a few flash bangs when Jen asked "Cutter, you know that little problem Kagura had with her attacks being too weak?" "I was waiting for you to say something about that. What did you give her?" Cutter asked with huge smile and Jen told him with a smile "I don't want to ruin the surprise but lets just say its effective. Just consider it a present from me for your upcoming birthday." At the word 'birthday' Cutter jumped with fear and Jen who was surprised by Cutter reaction asked "what wrong?" Cutter looked at Jen with the most serious look she had ever seen on him and said "I don't feel like talking about it." The truth was that the day Cutter came down stairs only to be greeted by Naraku killing his mother was almost 16 years ago, on his 5th birthday and ever since then he had always been scared of that day. Cutter then climbed out of the bunker and told Smoke "im going back to that village. Best of luck Smoke." "Are you sure? Thanks to you we got a ton of food." Cutter immediately stopped and turned around asking "do you have any cheese burgers?"

*******10 Minutes Later*******

"I should have known this would be the same cheese burgers from the ship" Cutter thought as he threw the burger in the garbage and gagged.

*******Kagura's POV*******

Kagura was flying along the sky when a bullet flew by her. Kagura looked down to find a number of monks waiting for her to fall with one of them holding a large rifle. Kagura knew these monks were the same monks working for the priest that took her hostage before and without hesitation she yelled "DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura's newly technologically improved fan created a number of her blades surrounded in transparent blue plasma that flew at the group of monks. The monks raised a barrier like the last time they took her which would have stopped her attack if it wasn't for Jen's improvements. The second the blades made contact with the barrier it broke open and cut a number of the monks to pieces. The blades then slammed into the ground causing a number of small blue explosions. Once the dust cleared it was obvious none of the monks survived and Kagura smiled at the sight. "Wait until John sees this. Until then im going to find that damn priest and kill him" Kagura thought as she searched the surrounding area.

***********The Next Day*******

*******Smoke's Base*******

Smoke and Cutter were now walking along a newly created run away inside the base and Cutter who was extremely excited asked "they brought planes back with them?!" Smoke just pointed towards the hanger doors that where slowly opening and after a few seconds Smoke stated "Nope better, we got fighter jets. Only 2 to be exact." The hanger doors fully opened to reveal 2 large fighter jets completely loaded with missiles, machine guns and some other weapons Cutter didn't recognize. "Can I fly one!" Cutter asked while practically jumping out of joy and Smoke laughed before explaining "my friend, we can both ride in one. Jen told me the computers are so smart that they teach you how to fly while-." Smoke stop speaking when he realized Cutter was already over by one of the jets hugging it. "He's got that crazy look in his eyes and to be honest im a little scared" Smoke thought as he ran over to the jet.

*******An Hour Later*******

"YEEEEEE HAWWWW!" Cutter yelled as the jet took off into the air from the runway and Cutter could hear Smoke who was behind him threw the radio on his flight helmet laughing in excitement. The jet flew up until it reached very high in the sky and gave Cutter control. Once Cutter realized this he did a loop and afterwards said "wow this thing handles like dream." "So this is what Japan looks like from up above" Smoke said as he looked down and Cutter asked "never mind that. You wanna see how fast this thing can go?" "Hell yea!" Smoke let out and Cutter pushed the jets throttle to full. The Jet started to get faster every second and Cutter was finding himself starting to be quashed by the G-forces. "too...too fast" Smoke let out indicting he was going to pass out and Cutter pulled back the throttle. The jet slowed down and Cutter asked "Smoke you okay?" "Never better" Smoke said as he tried to catch his breath and after making sure Smoke was okay, Cutter told the jet's A.I. the location of Kaede's village.

***********40**** Minutes Later***

"The destination will be reached in 20 seconds" the jet's A.I. informed Cutter and once it did Cutter started to fly the jet lower. "Cutter, what are you doing?" Smoke asked and Cutter who stated with an evil laugh "just going to say hi to my friends."

*******Kaede's Village*******

"What the hell is that?!" Inuyasha asked and both Miroku and Sango ran outside. "Who is it? Magatsuhi?" Sango asked and after a few seconds Inuyasha recognized that it was a jet thanks to seeing one on TV in Kagome's time. "It's Cutter!" Cutter let out before starting to jump away knowing full well that nothing good was going to come out of this and seconds later about 100 feet off the ground the jet went supersonic. The jet broke the sound barrier and the resulting force cause Miroku and Sango to go flying. Every single house in the village shook and everyone else who was out in the open was blown to the ground. Once the jet was gone Miroku looked over to see Sango with her hair completely frazzled with enraged look on her face. " UGH, IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs and Miroku realized that Kagome was right when she told him Cutter go's way over board when it comes to payback.

*******The Jet*******

Cutter and Smoke where both laughed as they watched Sango freak out on the jets display screen. "I guess you could say I blew her away huh" Cutter forced threw a laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

**3**

**Father Gottschalk's Final Words**

"Smoke, sir do you read?" A male voice asked over the radio attached to Smoke's chest and Smoke switched his flight helmets radio channel to match the radio on his chest. "Yea I read you. What's going on?" Smoke asked as Cutter switched to the same channel to listen. "The base in under attack!" the male voice said with fear and Smoke who had been hearing that all day stated "yea I know the damn lords wont give up. Just fire a few times at them, they'll retreat." "With all do respect sir its not them. It's some kind of cat dem- hey keep them out of here! ***Gunfire***" the soldier over the radio was cut off and after a few tries to reach him again with no success Cutter began to fly the jet in the direction of Smoke's base. "Cat demons? Smoke did you attack any local demon tribes?" Cutter asked and Smoke told him "no, we haven't even launched a counter-attacked against the lords men yet." "My A.C.E. is still in the hanger right?" Cutter asked and Smoke said "last time I checked it was."

***Inuyasha POV***

Inuyasha jumped back to Kaede house once the jet flew away and noticed Miroku offering his help to fix Sango's hair. "I got it!" Sango yelled and Miroku backed off not wanting to bother her when she was this mad. "WHAT WAS THAT!" both Rin and Shippo shouted as they ran outside from Kaede's house and Inuyasha who was somewhat snickering at Sango's appearance said "oh hey Shippo you just missed Cutter." "We took him in and this is how he repays us?" Kaede asked out loud with anger as she walked over and Miroku stated "yes, Cutter defiantly went a little too far this time." "A LITTLE?!" Sango let out followed by Inuyasha who stated "what did you expect it's Cutter." "Well then Cutter is no longer welcome here" Kaede stated and Miroku ordered "Inuyasha, you should probably tell Kagome about this." "Yea if I want to get sit more" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as the thought of Kagome screaming at him a few days ago.

***A Hour Later***

***Cutter's POV***

Finally Smoke and Cutter made it back to the base to noticed tracer bullets flying in all directions. "Cutter you see that!" Smoke asked and Cutter let out with a quiet voice "yea." "Look behind the base!" Smoke said and Cutter turned the jet around to see a large amount of demons moving towards the base. "A.I. how do I use missiles against ground targets?" Cutter asked and the jet A.I. explained "press the left button above the display screen to arm the missiles and then press on the screen where you want each missile to hit." Cutter did what the A.I. said and a few seconds every single missile shot off the jet. The missiles flew to there target and exploded into giant fire balls, completely decimating the demon force moving towards the base. Suddenly the roars of many cat demons from inside the base could be heard followed by Cutter who stated "I think that got there attention." "I'd say so" Smoke let out in total awe and Cutter ordered "okay A.I. land the jet."

***Smoke's Squad***

Striker, Joker and the newest soldier TooTall (Due to his height being 6' 7'') where inside a building shooting any cat demons that came into view threw the windows. "These guy's aren't too tough!" Joker shouted as he fired his sniper rifle and killed another one of the cat demons that was jumping along the roofs of the base. "Then you should try me" a female voice told him from outside before ice started to coat the inside of the buildings and Tootall yelled "you just had to open your mouth didn't you?!" All the windows where completely covered with ice with the only opening being the entrance to the building. After Tootall fired his machine gun a number of times at the ice blocking the window he found every time it shattered it would reform. Suddenly in the door way stood a cat demon with blue hair and Striker yelled "CAT AT THE DOORWAY!" "We are not cats" the women snarled but the 3 clearly didn't care as they began to fire at her the second she finished talking. A very ice wall appeared and blocked all of the incoming bullets. The second Tootall noticed this he pulled out his grenade launcher and fired a 40mm grenade at the wall of ice. ***BOOM*** Ice pieces flew everywhere and the 3 men protected there eyes. After everything settled they looked back to find all the ice inside the building was melting and the cat demon was gone.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter who was now back in the A.C.E. was running down out of the runway with Smoke when he noticed the soldier name Pyro watching a cat demon rolling around on the ground on fire. "Stop, drop and roll? Ha ha always makes me laugh. Stop, drop and die!" Pyro said with a huge smile as he shot another ball of flame at the cat demon. "Pyro where's the rest of the squad?" Smoke asked and Pyro just shrugged his shoulders as he walked off to find something else to cook with his flamethrower. "I think we got the rest of them" Smoke's radio said out loud and from behind Cutter came a female voice that said "so your the White Death." Cutter pulled out his 25 rifle as he whipped around to find 2 humanoid cat demons glaring at him.

The first cat demon was a small female with red hair and red eyes with the second one being male with black hair and was huge in size in comparison to Cutter. "Smoke go find your men" Cutter ordered and Smoke nodded before he ran off. "Why did you attack this place?" Cutter asked as he aimed his rifle at the 2 and the female told him "at first we wanted you fifthly humans off our land but after what you just did to our brothers and sisters, we are going to make sure you all suffer no matter where you go. This will not the last you see us." Cutter then watched as the male throw a black ball at the ground and a great amount of smoke was created. Once the smoke cleared the 2 where gone and Cutter lowed his rifle.

***The Next Day***

The damage to the base didn't turn out too bad. Smoke only lost 25 men out of a thousand (thanks to Cutter's missile attack) and only other deaths where 2 villagers. "Are you sure?" Smoke asked and Cutter reassured him "look don't worry about it, I can walk. besides you need all the helicopters to defend this base just in-case they come back." "Fair enough, so I guess ill see you when I see you" Smoke said as he waved Cutter off and Cutter smiled before stating "now I have to try and convince Sango not to cut me in half with her boomerang." "Good luck with that" Smoke shouted with a laugh as he walked back threw the base gates.

***The Next Day***

***Kagura's POV***

"It's the demon wench!" A monk yelled as Kagura walk towards a small castle and raised her fan. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura yelled and out of Kagura's fan came a blue burning tornado that slammed into the castle, instantly setting it a blaze. Many of the monks ran out of the castle on fire and Kagura laughed as they hopelessly tried to put themselves out. "Show yourself priest!" Kagura shouted as she walked inside the courtyard of the burning castle and turned off Jen's add-on to her fan. Kagura was holding her fan up ready to launch her blades at anything that moved when she noticed a figure of a man in the corner of her eye. "THERE YOU ARE!" Kagura shouted as she flung a volley of normal blades at the figure and seconds later a scream of pain was heard.

Kagura slowly walk over to what she hit to find a monk laying on the ground with his leg missing. "Where's the priest?" Kagura asked with disgust and the Monk began to pray. Kagura who wasn't exactly in the mood to be ignored created a single blade that cut off the other monks leg. The monk screamed in agony and Kagura warned "Im not going to ask again! WHERE IS HE!" "Your too late witch, Father Gottschalk has already left with 200 soldiers to kill the White Death. By now Father Gottschalk's just waiting for him to step into his trap" the monk explained before laughing. Kagura's eyes widened and after few seconds she pulled the radio out that Cutter gave her. After turning it on she shouted "John! Are you there!" "What's wrong?" Cutter voice asked threw the radio and Kagura sighed in relief. "Where are you?" Kagura asked with concern in her voice and Cutter told her "Im in a forest half way to Kaede's village." "Sounds like it's too late" the monk on the ground said while laughing to himself and Kagura who was tired of hearing him ended his life with another volley.

***Cutter's POV***

"Kagura you there? Kagura?" Cutter asked as he walked out of the forest into a clearing to find himself face to face with about 200 primitive soldiers with Father Gottschalk in front of them all. "John stay where you are. Im coming" Kagura voice ordered and Cutter lifted the radio up saying "yea, I don't think that's going to be a problem." "White Death, today you die!" Father Gottschalk promised and Cutter sighed as he mumbled to himself "since he's here I can't use Legion. This is going to be one hell of a situation to get out of." Cutter pulled out his machine gun and the second he did the soldiers charged at him. Cutter fired a number of machine gun burst and killed a few soldiers but there where simply too many. "Time to run" Cutter thought as he turned around and ran back into the forest. Cutter pulled a grenade off his chest and threw it behind himself. Cutter heard the explosion and turn around ready with his machine gun anymore soldiers.

***The Next Morning***

At this point Cutter was completely exhausted, out of ammo and with his plasma blades having a hum-ing sound that would give him away, the only thing he was willing to use was his combat knife. Cutter was laying in a pit of mud trying his hardest to stay awake when a soldier stepped next to him. Cutter grabbed the soldier leg causing him to fall then to Cutter. Cutter covered his mouth to keep him from calling out to anyone and without hesitation stabbed the soldier in the heart. Cutter waited until the man went limp and pulled his knife out. Cutter then stood up to hear clapping from behind. "Look at that, I was wrong. You manged to delay your death for 1 night. Impressive." Father Gottschalk said with 10 soldiers standing next to him and Cutter said with a smile "well I always try to give a good show." "Kill him" Father Gottschalk ordered with a smile and the 10 soldiers ran at Cutter.

Cutter dropped the knife and yelled "BLADES ON!" The 3 foot transparent blades were created above Cutter's fist and as soon as the first soldier got close, Cutter impaled him with his right blade before pulling back so his body could drop on the ground. The second soldier managed to swing his sword but Cutter dodged it before slashing a cauterized wound across the soldiers chest. The rest surrounded Cutter but before they could do any serious harm to him he yelled "HELMET UP! SURROUNDING BLAST!" The blue transparent wave of the surrounding blast sent the soldiers flying and Cutter stated with a weak voice "I bet you didn't know I could do that did you? Ha ha." "No I did" Father Gottschalk stated with a laugh and Cutter noticed something that was made of wood with a few soldiers around it some distance away. The wood object fired a something at Cutter but due to him being so weak he had burred vision and couldn't dodge it in time. The object broke threw the A.C.E. and into Cutter's chest. Cutter dropped to the ground and once he found himself there he notice the very big arrow stabbed into his chest. Cutter would have screamed in pain but he just couldn't find the strength to do it and instead he passed out.

***Around Cutter***

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled and from her fan came a volley the plasma surrounded white blades that slammed into the giant wood crossbow. The blades exploded and all the soldiers around it died instantly after which Kagura landed 5 feet away from Father Gottschalk. Kagura noticed Cutter on the ground not moving and rage filled her as her gaze shifted over to Father Gottschalk. Father Gottschalk looked over to see Kagura glaring at him and quickly pulled out the wood stake. Father Gottschalk charged at Cutter body with the stake over his head determined to finish him.

Kagura without hesitation shot a blade that cut Father Gottschalk's hand off and sending it plus the wood stake flying. Father Gottschalk screamed in agony and dropped to his knees. "YOU WENCH!" Father Gottschalk yelled and Kagura who was still completely enraged at the sight of Cutter shot another blade that clipped Father Gottschalk's leg. Father Gottschalk fell to the ground and Kagura ran over to Cutter. "John can you hear me? JOHN!" Kagura called out but not even an inch of movement could be see from Cutter. "NO WAKE UP JOHN! Please" Kagura shouted as she shook Cutter to wake up and that's when the A.C.E. A.I. spoke "Kagura, Sergeant Cutter is alive but his vials are critical. I recommend immediate treatment." "Okay" Kagura let out as she nodded with a sigh and reached for her a feather on the back of her head.

"Don't you get it?" Father Gottschalk asked threw a cough and Kagura just glared at him. "If he lives, the invincible army will be awakened again and then we will all die" Father Gottschalk explained and Kagura asked "what are you talking about?" "He doesn't know it but the invincible army is created from the souls of all those who died under his control or around him. Once it is summoned it will be unstoppable" Father Gottschalk warned and Kagura just smiled. "Invincible? Then is John the only one truly capable of destroying Naraku?" Though as she grabbed the last grenade off Cutter chest and pulled the pin. Kagura then took off on her feather with Cutter and that's when Father Gottschalk noticed a grenade laying beside him. "At least I wont be part of him" Father Gottschalk said to himself as he smiled and reached for a seashell necklace his daughter made him so many years ago.

***BOOM***


	27. Chapter 27

**3**

**The Unexpected Savior**

******Attention: Looking for someone to create some artwork of Cutter in the A.C.E. suit. You would most certainly be credited for your work and most importantly you would have my thanks. Contact me threw PM if interested.**

***Smoke's Base Hospital***

Cutter was being wheeling down the hall on a stretcher with Jen, Smoke and Kagura following. "Did you pull the arrow out on your way back?" Jen asked and Kagura stated with a slight bit of anger "of course I did." "A.I. open the A.C.E." Jen ordered and the A.C.E. opened to reveal a blood and dirt covered Cutter. "He doesn't look too good" Smoke stated with shock as he examined Cutter and Kagura just grabbed his hand. "I know you, your not going to give up" Kagura thought before Cutter was wheeling into a room and hooked up to a heat rate monitor. "Were going to need you all to leave" A doctor with 2 others behind him told everyone in imperfect Japanese and Kagura glared at them. Jen who noticed this ran over to the 3 doctors and whispered in English "she's the one who cut of the mans hand for touching her. Do you really want to get in her way while that man she cares about is dying?" The doctors looked at each other with fear before the one who spoke first said in English "Okay fine, tell her she can stay but to not get in the way."

***Cutter's Vision***

"Hello?" Cutter called out as he looked all around but the only thing that surrounded him was pure darkness. Cutter started to run but found that no mater went nothing changed and that's when a voice was heard "Cutter." "HELLO!?" Cutter yelled and after a few seconds the voice spoke again "Cutter, there isn't much time until Naraku completes the Jewel Shard." "Then how do I stop him?" Cutter asked and the voice explained "your sword must absorb what remains of Magatsuhi. Once you do you will be able to unlock your full power." "Full power? I have no idea were Magatsuhi is" Cutter stated and the voice told him "yes you do, you just have to realize it." "Realize what? I don't understand!" Cutter shouted with confusion but no response was given back.

***3 Days Later***

***Kagura's POV***

Kagura had been waiting for Cutter to wake up this whole time and was about to leave to get some fresh air. Kagura without looking reached for her fan which she left next to Cutter but instead was met with the warm touch of a hand. Kagura instantly looked over to see Cutter playing with her fan with one hand while the other was holding hers. "So this is what she gave you" Cutter said out loud as he open Kagura's fan to reveal a stream of plasma running across the blade of said fan. Kagura smiled as she moved closer and Cutter smiled back at her before asking "what happened?" Kagura then explained everything that happened (without the invincible army part) and Cutter just stared into her eyes for a few seconds. "At least he got what was coming to him but there is still one thing that confuses me. How did you know where to find me?" Cutter asked and Kagura just started laughing. "What?" Cutter asked and Kagura stated "it was kinda hard to miss with all the dead bodies you left." "Oh" Cutter let out as he started to laugh and that's when Jen walked in.

"Oh good your awake" Jen said as she walked over and Cutter began to pull the wires and tubes attached to him off. "Are you sure you want to be moving around" Jen asked and as Cutter struggled to stand he told her "Ill be fine just get me into the A.C.E." Kagura smiled at Cutter's seemingly endless ability to never give up and Cutter thanked Jen for healing him as he put his arm around Kagura to hold himself up. "We barely did anything besides bandage you up. If it wasn't for you're greatly increased regenerative abilities, you'd most certainly be dead." "I guess becoming a demon has its perks" Cutter said with a laugh but stopped once he coughed. Once the 2 where out of the room Kagura joked "so King Cutter what is your next plan of action?" "If im a King then are you my Queen?" Cutter asked trying to get a reaction out of her and Kagura said with a smile "so I see your feeling better."

***The Next Night***

Cutter and Kagura where leaned up against each other watching the night sky when Kagura asked with a quiet voice "John?" "Yea?" Cutter said to inform her he was listening and Kagura asked "what would happen to you if I died?" "Why are you asking that?" Cutter asked slightly taken back by her question and Kagura who was looking for a serious answer told him "just tell me." Cutter's mind created a scene of Naraku cutting Kagura to pieces followed by the words ***"After all the effort of saving her and she died. How pitiful."* **An intense pulse came from Legion that was attached to the A.C.E. a few feet away and that feeling of invincibility started to come over Cutter again. "I don't know but it would be nothing good for whoever was responsible" Cutter stated as she shook off the feeling and Kagura just smiled at Cutter as she thought about what Father Gottschalk said to her ***"He doesn't know it but the invincible army is created from the souls of all those who died under his control or around him. Once it is summoned it will be unstoppable"***Kagura felt Cutter's arm tighten around her and she looked over to find Cutter staring at her.

"What?" Kagura asked and Cutter who now had a troubled look on his face told her "I want you to promise me something." Kagura nodded and Cutter continued "I want you to promise me that if my demon side over takes me you will use this to stop me" Cutter then pulled out Father Gottschalk's wooden stake and Kagura eyes widened. "Your not serious" Kagura said with shock and Cutter told her "I am. If it comes down to it I want you to be the one to do it because your the only one who I trust to do it" "No John I ca-" Kagura was trying to argue when Cutter told her "promise me! Threw the heart with no hesitation." "Fine" Kagura let out with a quiet voice and Cutter relaxed his grip on her. "But only if you promise to fight it to the end" Kagura told Cutter as she grabbed the wood stake out of his hands and Cutter pulled very close to Kagura before looking directly into her eyes. "I promise"

***The Next Morning***

***Kaede's House***

Kagura walked into Kaede's house and noticed Sango sitting next to Kohaku who wasn't moving. "Is he alive?" Kagura asked with concern and everyone looked over to her. "Yes but he wont wake up" Sango stated with sadness. After the countless times Kagura had protected Kohaku in the past, she had kinda grown attached and it saddened her to see him in the state he was in. "So John was right, Kohaku wont wake up. I wonder why" Kagura thought before Miroku asked "if your here then were is Cutter?" Sango looked up with anger on her face and Kagura who could clearly tell they were mad at him explained "he went threw that well. He said he'd be back once he got something called a 'cheese burger'. Why what did he do this time?" Both Miroku and Sango looked at each other before Shippo asked "didn't Inuyasha just go back to get Kagome?"

***Based off the events of episode 18***

***Kagome's Time***

***Cutter's POV***

An A.C.E. suited Cutter (without his guns) cracked the door open on the building with the well to see Inuyasha take off down the shrine stairs in a hurry. "This is it, im finally going to get one of those juicy mouth watering burgers" Cutter thought as he slid open and ran outside. Cutter was about to run down the shrine stairs when Kagome's mother ran out there home with a piece of paper. "Cutter! Kagome forgot her exam ticket, can you make sure she gets it?" Kagome's mother asked with a smile and Cutter who wasn't too happy about it but couldn't exactly say no said "yea...ill do it." "Thanks and tell Kagome good luck" Kagome mother said as she walked back into the house and Cutter thought "when the hell did I become a delivery boy."

***Train Station***

***20 Minutes Later***

Cutter who was only one step behind watched as Inuyasha with Kagome on his back chased a train down the train tracks. "God damn it" Cutter muttered to himself as he ran to they were standing before they took off. "Oh hey its Kagome's American cousin" a female voice said and Cutter turned around to see who it was, it Kagome's 3 annoying friends. "Are you cosplaying?" one of them asked as they examined the A.C.E. suit followed by another who asked "are you suppose-blah blah blah" Cutter just started to ignored them as they asked more and more stupid questions until one asked "is that Kagome's exam ticket?"

"Yes it is" Cutter stated with a smile as he realized he could dump the responsibility on them and another told him "she's going to need it to get into the exam. You should go after them." "Why can't one of you take it and give it to her?" Cutter asked and then the one with a reddish tinge to her air said with a smug tone "because we have exams to do too yea know." Cutter then watched as they all ran off and thought "why is life so complicated in this time?" Once they where gone Cutter 's asked the A.I. "A.I. can you figure out what school Kagome goes to?" and the A.I. explained "not by record but I can hack into every school board until I find her name." "Do it."

***10 Minutes Later***

***Kagome POV***

"Applicants the exam is about to start!" A man in front of Kagome's school announced to everyone as Inuyasha landed 20 feet away with Kagome on his back. "Were going back once your done right?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded before thanking him for giving her a lift to school. Kagome then ran a few feet towards the school before saying out loud "oh my exam ticket." Kagome opened up her bag, reached inside and felt all around until she realized, it wasn't in there. "What? Its, its not here" Kagome said with a horrified voice and her head started to spin as she thought "MY EXAM TICKET IS GONE! IT'S OVER!"

"Hey Kagome!" Cutter voice called out and Kagome turned around in a rage. Kagome noticed a full A.C.E. suited Cutter walking towards them with a cheese burger in hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha just backed off with a smile as he watched Kagome move over to Cutter. "AND YOU CAME IN THAT SUIT! EVERYONE'S GOING THINK I HAVE WEIRD COUSIN WHO COS-" Kagome was yelling when Cutter yelled over her "KAGOME JUST SHUT UP!" Inuyasha was absolutely stunned by what Cutter said and let out with extreme fear "What, what have you done?" as he watched Kagome gain a look would give children nightmares. "Here's your exam ticket" Cutter stated as he held out the piece of paper that was her exam ticket and Kagome grabbed it with a completely blank face. "Your welcome. By the way your mom said good luck" Cutter said with a smile and Kagome just stared at the exam ticket. "I don't believe it" Kagome let out as a smile slowly came over her face and Inuyasha told her "I don't really get it but knock em dead Kagome." "Yea" Kagome let out with pure joy as she ran towards the doors of her school before thinking "what a morning. I don't think I've ever been that stressed. It felt like a roller coaster ride from heaven to hell and then to some kind of strange reality were Cutter helps me."

***Cutter and Inuyasha***

The 2 watched as Kagome ran inside the school before Cutter stated "let's get the hell out of here. People keep giving me funny looks." "I thought it was just because you looked funny" Inuyasha joked and Cutter said with a laugh "you're getting the hang of it now." "Hey Cutter did you ever have to take one of these exams?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter stated "the only exam I ever had was 'hey idiot shoot the demons before they spill out your internal organs.'"

***And After that Kagome was done with all her high school entrance exams***

**I guess high school entrance exams are a thing in Japan because where I live, I never had to do that. Anyway the this is the end of Series 3. the 4th and final Series will hopefully start on Monday.**


End file.
